Bad Luck
by inskuuh
Summary: Piper is a withdrawn student, can Alex change that? Rated M because of the language. Contains characters of the orange is the new black :)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Okay this is the new story. It didn't come out as a student/teacher or a student/student kind of story. I just didn't know enough about American school system so it was hard to write about that. This is something between them maybe? Anyways, just read it and tell me what you thought. I own only the idea! Enjoy :)**

* * *

Piper was sitting in her usual place in the back row and was looking out of window. Mr. Harris was teaching something about the cold war. Piper liked history, so she knew lots about it. She however didn't make an effort to show her knowledge. The teachers of Litchfield High had long ago given up on Piper, so they didn't even try to make Piper to concentrate on classes anymore.

The bell rang and Piper quickly hopped up.

"Piper, would you stay behind please?" Mr. Harris said.

Piper shot an annoyed glare but stayed behind. She heard someone, probably Jessica giggle on her way out. Piper really didn't get along with anyone, but she couldn't stand Jessica.

"What?" Piper asked as she was the only one left.

"The other teachers and I have talked about you", Mr. Harris started.

Piper rolled her eyes. "And?"

"We've decided that it would do good to you get someone to teach you the things you... struggle with. Somebody closer to your age, who could maybe find more interesting way to teach things."

Piper stared at him disbelieving. "What?"

"Yes. There's this girl that is couple of years older than you, she graduated last year and she is willing to help you with your studies. How does that sound?"

"Like shit", Piper answered shortly.

"Okay, let me get this straight. You have no other options than meet her today afternoon at four at library. You have to see her at least twice a week, more if possible. You can settle details then", Mr. Harris said sternly.

"And what if I don't?"

"You are failing almost all of your classes! We can't let you graduate if you fail your classes."

Piper was quiet for a while before left without another word.

* * *

Piper was standing in front of the library. It was already ten minutes over four. She had spent the whole day thinking if she should go or not. If she didn't go, teachers would probably make her do something worse like seeing the student counselor or something. And she didn't want that.

Piper opened the door and watched around library.

There were a few people studying and then some tall girl. Piper was sure that the tall girl would be the one teaching her. Soon Piper noticed who it was. Piper had never caught her name, but she had admired her when she was freshman. Back then the girl had been junior like Piper was now. The girl had been hot and confident. She had been straight A-student and captain of the girls basketball team. Piper had watched her almost two years but never talked to her. Then things started to go badly and Piper forgot her.

Now Piper had changed so much that she didn't adore the girl anymore like she had done couple of years ago.

"Are you Piper?"

Piper hadn't realized that the girl had turned to look at her. "The one and only", Piper said drily. "And you are?"

"Oh hey. I'm Alex. I'm going to be your tutor for a while now", the girl, Alex said smiling.

"So I heard."

"Okay, do you want to study here or somewhere else?" Alex said as she pointed the table where her stuff was.

"I don't want to study. I need to be at work by five so I need to leave in 20 minutes", Piper informed.

Alex furrowed her eyebrows. "Well you have to study. Umm, we can just discuss when we are going to keep our study sessions then."

Piper just went to sit on the table and Alex followed her.

"So, when do you have to work?" Alex said as she took her calendar.

"Five days a week. The days change. On weekdays from five or four to eight and on weekends from nine to four."

"You work a lot. Does that affect your studies?" Alex asked.

Piper chuckled. "Fuck no. I learn more in work than in school."

Alex raised her eyebrows. "Oh. Where do you work then?"

"Not your business. Now, you are doing this because of money, right? We can just pretend that I'm seeing you. It's a win win situation, you get your money and I don't need to waste my free time", Piper proposed.

"What? No. I mean yes, the money is the main reason I'm doing this but I really want to help you. And secondly they would start suspecting something if your grades won't get better."

"What if I'm just stupid? Some tutor won't help the situation", Piper said and crossed her hands on her chest.

"I don't believe that. Everyone learns if they try", Alex said as she leaned forward.

"I don't have a reason to try", Piper said, mimicking Alex's position.

"What about a college? You going to college?"

"Fuck no", Piper laughed.

"Why not?"

"Not your business."

Alex sighed. This was going to be hard. "We need to see at least twice a week. I'm going to teach you these things even if you don't want to learn them. If you learn them quickly, then you don't have to see me again."

Piper stared at her for a while. Alex obviously wasn't going to give up. "Why do you need the money?"

Alex furrowed her eyebrows. "I think that it isn't your business."

Piper laughed. "Okay fair enough. Do you get more money if I learn the things?"

"Uhmm, yeah... I'll get more money if you pass your classes", Alex said. "...I could give you a little of it? You know for a motivation?"

Piper raised her eyebrows. "That's pretty tempting, but I don't want your money, they are yours."

"Anyways you need to come. If you won't even try, then they are going to send you to someone else. And believe me, I'm a lot nicer than some old man."

"I don't have to work tomorrow", Piper said finally. Alex was right.

"Okay, how about at four then? Is library good or do you want to go somewhere else?"

"Four is fine. And we can be in library before we come up with something nicer", Piper said as she rose up. "See ya tomorrow."

"Yup. And try to be on time tomorrow!" Alex said after Piper.

Piper grinned before left. She kind of liked the girl and that was rare. She didn't usually like anyone. Her boss and little brother were probably only people that she liked. Piper read a lot and was actually very smart, so she didn't really need a tutor. She just hated when people knew her, so she kept her knowledge to herself. Also, she hated how teachers and sometimes other students defined people from their grades.

* * *

The following day Piper was sitting in library even before four. She was determined to get out of these tutoring sessions. She decided to read book when she waited Alex. The Diary of a Young Girl by Anne Frank was one of Piper's favorite books. She had gotten it for her 13-year birthday present from her grandmother and she had read it multiple times.

"What are you reading?"

Piper looked up from her book to see Alex standing in front of her. "A book."

Alex rolled her eyes. "You like to read then?"

Piper just shrugged before put her book away. "I have a proposition."

"You are not going to get out of these sessions", Alex said as she sat down.

"What if I told you that I know all things what you are supposed to teach me?" Piper said as she put her book in her bag.

"Piper, you are failing multiple classes. If you knew the things, you wouldn't be failing the classes", Alex furrowed her eyebrows.

"Ask me questions then."

"What?"

"Ask me questions about the subjects I'm _struggling_ with and if I know them then we don't need to see again. We can pretend that we are seeing and I promise to raise my grades a little so you get your money", Piper said smirking.

Alex stared at her disbelieving. Piper looked pretty confident that she knew the answers. "If you really know them, why don't you show it then?"

"I have my reasons. Now, ask away."

"Okay... We'll start with..." Alex looked through the list that Mr. Harris had given to her. It was about the subjects that teachers thought that Piper needed help with. "Algebra."

"Cool."

Alex wrote down couple of easy calculations and gave it to Piper.

"Didn't get anything harder?" Piper laughed as she quickly solved them and gave it back to Alex.

Alex raised her eyebrows and wrote more calculations, these were harder. Last one was the hardest and the most difficult type of calculation that is taught in junior year.

"You can use calculator if you like", Alex told her.

Piper just rolled her eyes and started to solve them.

Alex was amazed how quickly Piper could solve them and count big numbers without calculator.

Suddenly there was some girl group giggling behind Piper. Alex furrowed her eyebrows and was just going to ask them to be quiet when one of them spoke.

"I heard that the teachers made you to see tutor. I wasn't sure if it was true until now", one of the girls said and others laughed.

"And?" Piper said sounding bored. She hadn't even bothered to look up from the paper and continued to solve the problems.

"I'm glad that they finally decided to do something about your stupidity", the girl laughed.

Alex was ready to open her mouth and defend Piper, but she got first.

"I'd rather be stupid than a slut", Piper said casually, still doing the calculations.

"Bitch!" The girl hissed before she and her group left.

"What was that about?" Alex asked with wide eyes.

"Jessica and her minions. Don't mind them", Piper said as she gave the paper back to Alex.

Alex looked at Piper worriedly. She looked so accustomed to that, did it mean that it had continued long? "Are they always like that?"

"Like I said, don't mind them. Just go to next, I would like to get out of here someday", Piper said, sounding annoyed.

Alex quickly checked the paper and was surprised to find that Piper had gotten them all right, even the last one. "Okay you know these well... how about history then?"

"Ask away."

"What do you know about world war 2?"

"A lot."

"Can you name six commanders and their countries in it?" Alex asked.

Piper sighed. She really didn't even need to prove to anything to anyone. "For example, Truman in US, Hitler in Nazi Germany, Churchill in UK, Stalin in Soviet Union, Mussolini in Italy and Zedong in China."

"Well that was fast. When was it why it started?" Alex asked.

"It was 1939-1945", Piper said before talked with Alex about the reasons why it had started. There were many opinions and they created a good ten-minute conversation about it. Alex was surprised about Piper's knowledge about history. She knew always in which year something had happened and the names that were related to the topic.

"Okay you know lots about that too. I'm starting to believe in your knowledge, so I'm asking only one more topic. Chemistry", Alex said.

Piper nodded and was relieved that she could get out soon.

"You measure mass in...?"

"Grams."

"What do you know about Dalton's atomic theory?"

Piper leaned back on her chair as she thought about it. "That's interesting. I don't know very much else that Democritus first suggested the existence of the atom but it took almost two millennia before the atom was placed on a solid foothold as a fundamental chemical object by John Dalton. Dalton's atomic theory contained at least that in chemical reaction atoms are combined, separated, or rearranged, but never change into atoms of another element. He said also that atoms of the same element are identical, atoms of any element are different atom these of any other element. Though the last on is proved wrong because there are isotopes."

Alex raised her eyebrows. "That was quite a lot information from the girl who 'didn't know very much about it'."

Piper just smirked.

"Okay what is covalent bond?

"Chemical bonding between two non-metallic atoms which is characterized by the sharing of pairs of electrons between atoms and other covalent bonds."

"Jesus, I give up. You know like everything!" Alex said frustrated as she threw her hands into air.

Piper laughed. "I told you."

"Why?" Alex asked confused.

"I don't like people knowing me. Also, I don't need to prove to anyone that I'm smart. Expect you, but that was so I could get out of these sessions", Piper explained. She wasn't sure why she had even told that Alex. Usually she just told people to mind their own business.

"What are you going to do after high school then?"

Piper shrugged. "I don't know. Probably just work here and there."

"But you are smart. Why don't you go to college and then use your intelligence?"

"I'm perfectly happy working where I'm working now. I'll see you around", Piper said as she rose up. The real reason was that she didn't have enough money. And she didn't like people.

"Wait!" Alex said as she took her pen and wrote something on a paper. "Take my number. If you just happen to need help with something or... Just if you want to talk."

Piper looked at the paper suspiciously before took it. "Thanks." She had no intention to use it, but for some reason she kept it.

* * *

Piper was walking to the bookshop where she was working. She liked working there and she could just read when there weren't any customers. It had been couple of days when she last saw Alex. She didn't know why but Piper couldn't get her out of her mind. Today was a first test since she was ordered to see the tutor. It was about algebra. Piper was tempted to leave the paper empty but she had promised Alex to raise her grades. And Piper always kept her promises, though she almost never made them. She had solved the easiest and few little harder calculations in the test but didn't do the hardest because she still didn't want to teachers to know about her intelligence.

The owner of the book shop was Diane Vause. She had hired Piper about a year ago when Piper had moved to Litchfield. Piper liked Diane because she was kind and funny. Also, because Diane had become kind of mother figure to Piper since her own mother wasn't around anymore. Though Diane didn't know about that.

Piper stepped into the shop and immediately heard Diane's voice.

"Is it you Piper?"

"Yeah!"

"Could you give me a hand?"

Piper quickly put her bag behind the counter and went to the back room where Diane was.

Piper saw Diane behind some boxes and looked in one of them and realized that this was the new shipment.

"Could you start to put these to the selves?" Diane asked as she pointed the three boxes.

"Sure", Piper said as she lifted the boxes. She looked small but was actually pretty strong, so she piled the three boxes on top of each other and went to take them to the selves.

Piper didn't see behind the boxes but she remembered the shop by heart so she could navigate her way. However, Piper hadn't heard the customer that had walked in and walked straight onto her.

"Oh sorry!" The voice said and hands came to steady the shaking boxes.

Piper's eyes went wide behind the boxes. It was Alex, you couldn't mistake about that voice. Piper didn't want to reveal herself so she just thanked quietly before went behind the selves.

Piper started to put the books into the selves as she listened to where Alex was going.

"Ah, Alex!" Diane's voice said.

Piper furrowed her eyebrows. Why Diane knew Alex? It couldn't be that Alex was some regular customer because Piper hadn't seen her in the shop before.

"Hey mom."

Piper's eyes widened for the second time. It couldn't be. Diane was Alex's mother? Though now when she thought about it, they looked pretty similar. But still!

"Did the shipment come?" Alex asked.

"Oh yes. I have the book right here..."

Piper heard how Diane walked behind the counter and took something. "Here."

"Yes, this is the one. Thanks!"

"No problem."

"How has it been with the girl you are tutoring?" Diane asked.

Piper was listening carefully. Alex had talked about her with her mother? Hadn't they realized that Alex was tutoring Diane's employee? And what had Alex told about her?

"Pretty much same. I haven't seen her since our last session."

"Have you heard about her grades?"

"No, but today she had exam about algebra. So, I guess I'll find out soon."

"We'll hope the best."

"Yeah. I'm going to go now. See you at home!"

"Bye!"

Piper kept unloading the boxes but couldn't stop thinking about Alex and Diane. Would Diane mind that she didn't try in the school? I mean surely not, because it didn't affect to her work, right? But what about Alex. Would Diane be mad that she didn't see Alex and she was kind of bitchy to her?

"Piper!"

Piper jumped as she heard Diane's voice behind her. "What?"

"Did you see Alex? She is my daughter, she came back to town a while ago. You would probably like her", Diane chatted happily.

"Oh, I didn't see her."

"She lived in Hartford for a while because of her part time job, but now she moved back and she is trying to get money so she could apply to college", Diane continued.

Ahh, so that's why she needs the money, Pipet thought.

"She is a little like you. You know, likes to read and knows about everything. You two should meet someday!"

Piper faked a smile. That would be awkward. "Yeah..."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you thought about it and what you would like to happen! I'm trying to post soon again :)**

 **-Iina**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: I just wanted to remind you that English is not my mother language and I'm sorry for all mistakes. And someone said that I shouldn't ask what people would like to happen because it's my story, but I'm looking for ideas. I have the main plot ready and I'm not going to change that, but some ideas are good and they fit well to the plot and that's why I keep asking them. :)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Piper was reading a book outside when she heard them. Jessica and her minions were giggling in front of Piper. She kept reading her book, this time it was The Book Thief by Markus Zusak.

"Hey weirdo!"

Piper acted uninterested and didn't react in any way. She lifted her gaze only when she felt a paper ball hit her head.

There stood Jessica and three other girls.

"I've always wondered how you can be so stupid if you read so much?" Jessica said and the others laughed.

"That's cute that you have been thinking about me. I'm afraid that I can't say the same" Piper said smiling sarcastically.

Jessica's face went red and snatched the book out of Piper's hands.

"Hey! Give it back!" Piper said angrily.

Jessica held the book. "Oh look at that, she is angry. What are you going to do about it?"

Piper tried to grab the book but Jessica just moved it out of her search.

"You can have your book back if you ask _very_ nicely", Jessica said and the others giggled.

Piper had had enough. She slapped Jessica on her cheek. It wasn't hard but Jessica was so surprised that she dropped the book.

Piper quickly took her book and started to walk away.

"You are so going to regret that, you psycho!"

Piper smiled a little and kept walking. That felt good.

* * *

Piper stepped into the classroom, they had math. But before she could sit the teacher said that Mr. Harris had asked Piper to come to see him.

Piper sighed and left the room. She walked slowly along the hallways before got to Mr. Harris' classroom.

She went in without knocking and saw Alex and Mr. Harris talking. It had been about two weeks since she last saw Alex. Piper had had also history and biology exams and she had raised her grades in both.

"You should knock before you come in", Mr. Harris said with furrowed brows.

"And you should update your wardrobe", Piper quipped back.

Alex's eyes widened at Piper's behavior.

"Very funny Piper. Now, why do you think that you are here?"

"I thought that it was because I punched Jessica, but now since Alex is here I think it has something to do with my tutoring", Piper said as she sat in one of the front seats.

"You punched Jessica?" Mr. Harris exclaimed.

Piper chuckled. "Of course not. What kind of person do you think I am?"

"That kind of person that could easily punch someone", Mr. Harris mumbled. "We are really here to discuss your grades. What do you think about them?"

"I don't think about them."

"Well, I've noticed. Your grades have anyways been better since you have been seeing Alex. Do you think that the sessions with Alex have helped you?"

"Isn't it your job to tell?"

"Piper could you be serious for a while!"

"Jesus fuck! I've been seeing Alex and my grades have been better. Even the fucking baby could say that these sessions are the reason behind the rise of my grades!" Piper exclaimed.

Alex was listening to the conversation confused. She didn't know what to think or say since Piper really wasn't even seeing her. Also, she was surprised how Piper talked to her teacher.

"Language!" Mr. Harris said as he rubbed his temples. "Okay Alex, what do you have to say?"

"Oh.. Uhmm, it turned out that Piper-" Alex trailed off as she saw Piper's angry glare. "There has been a process", she said instead.

"Piper, do you think that you should continue taking these sessions?" Mr. Harris asked.

"Do I think I should? Of course not. But if you aren't going to let me graduate then I have to", Piper said.

"Exactly. Alex, you've done a good job, I understand that Piper can be..." Mr. Harris trailed off as he thought what adjective fitted best.

"Pain in the ass?" Piper proposed smirking.

"No! I meant... tricky", Mr. Harris said.

"I'm sure you did. Can I go now?"

"Did you really punch Jessica?"

Piper thought for a while. Jessica would probably tell somebody anyways soon. "I did."

"Why?"

Piper shrugged.

Mr. Harris sighed. "You can then go to talk with Jessica and the principal after school."

"Why?" Piper said frustrated.

"What why?"

"Why do I have to go? Can't you just give me a detention now? Because you and I both know that whatever Jessica or I say, it ends up with me in detention."

"Just tell why you punched her. Jessica might as well get something because I don't think that you would punch her without reason", Mr. Harris said.

Piper chuckled drily. "Yeah and cows are flying. Can I go now?"

"Go. But I'm talking with the principal."

Piper rose up and was leaving before Alex found her voice.

"Wait! I was hoping to talk you a little?"

Piper glanced at Alex. "Fine", she huffed and walked out.

Alex quickly followed and saw Piper leaning against the wall next to the door.

"So?" Piper asked impatiently.

"Why do you keep doing this?" Alex asked desperately as she closed the door.

"Doing what?"

"This! Why do you let me take the honor of your better grades when I haven't done anything! It's not fair to you. You should get rewarded not me!"

Piper pushed herself off of the wall. "Listen Alex. The world has much more unfair things in store for me. I don't care what other people think about me, I don't care some stupid rewards. I raised my grades only to help you. So, just be grateful and let it go", she said.

Alex stared at Piper confused. "But why?"

"Have fun while trying to figure that one out."

Piper was starting to leave when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Piper tensed and spun around quickly.

Alex's eyes widened at the sudden movement and she quickly withdrew her hand.

"What?" Piper asked.

Alex was silent for a while as she tried to decide if she should ask or not. "What really happened with Jessica? I was just thinking that if she is mean to you, you should talk to somebody about it", Alex said finally.

Piper shot an angry glare towards Alex. "She can be mean to me all she wants. I don't care."

"You don't seem to care about anything!" Alex exclaimed.

"Why should I? I've learned to care only about the things that matter", Piper said.

"That doesn't matter? Bullying is serious Piper!" Alex said unbelievingly.

"No, it's not. It doesn't affect me, so I don't care about it."

"Yes, it does affect you! You may not realize it now, but soon you will notice what it has done to you."

Piper's eyes burned with anger. "You don't have a right to talk about things that you don't know shit about! Jessica doesn't affect me in any way, this is the person that I am, the person I've become a long before I even met Jessica! So, keep your false assumptions to yourself!" And with that Piper left.

Or tried to, but she walked straight into somebody. Before she realized who she walked into, she was pinned against the wall.

Piper's hands flew to push the person off and because she was strong she got herself free. She looked at the very angry person staring at her. That was Eric, Jessica's boyfriend.

"You bitch! Let that be the last time you lay your dyke hands on her!" He growled.

"Oh, I'm sure she loved it", Piper snarled.

"Shut your mouth before I return the favor."

"The do it", Piper said in a quiet but dangerous voice as she stepped closer. She was urging him to punch her.

Eric hesitated.

"I knew you wouldn't have the balls", Piper mocked.

"Just wait when we get out of school"

"Can't wait", Piper said before turned around.

Piper heard him shout "Psycho!" after her.

Piper glanced at Alex's shocked face before left.

* * *

Alex didn't know why, but she was concerned about Piper. Piper hadn't been very nice to her but somehow still Alex felt the need to help her. And she felt guilty about what she said to Piper. She decided to go to talk with her mother, she always knew what to do.

Her mom wouldn't get out of the work until after four hours, so she decided to go to the bookshop. She could get a new book at the same time.

Alex went to her car and drove to the shop. She hopped out and walked in.

She looked around for a while and spotted her mom between some shelves.

"Hey mom", Alex said as she walked behind her mother.

Diane let out of a little scream and jumped. "Jesus Alex! Why didn't I hear you coming in?"

Alex laughed. "I don't know, maybe you're becoming old."

Diane huffed. "Please, I'm not even forty! So, what's up?"

"I just don't know what to do with Piper", Alex sighed.

Diane furrowed her eyebrows. "Piper who?"

"Piper, the girl I'm tutoring?" Alex said confused.

"Ohh, you never told her name before. I have a girl working here, her name is Piper too."

Now it was Alex's turn to furrow her brows. "How many Piper do you think is in Litchfield? What is she like?"

"Oh you know, blonde, tall, likes to read", Diane listed.

"It's the same Piper!"

"But Piper is smart, why would she need tutoring?"

"I told you that she was really smart, but she just didn't show it to teachers."

"But why?" Diane asked.

"Yeah, I don't get it either. She said something about that she doesn't need to prove anything to anyone."

"What happened then?"

"I was today at school, talking about Piper's grades with Mr. Harris and her. She had raised them as she promised but she is just..." Alex didn't know how to continue. "Well, she just talked to Mr. Harris very disrespectfully and didn't seem to care about anything", she explained.

"And?" Diane asked, suspecting that there was more.

"I talked to her and said that she shouldn't let me take the honor of her better grades when I've done nothing and she just said that she doesn't care and told me to just be grateful and let it go..."

"You feeling bad about that?" Diane asked.

"Well.. Yeah. And then... I heard when some girls were mean to her and I asked about it and then we... well, we created an argument and I said something stupid and she looked like she was going to punch me."

"Oh dear, what happened?" Diane said.

Alex told about their argument and what had happened with the boy.

"That doesn't make any sense!"

"I think that she is currently struggling with something serious. I just want to help her, but she doesn't let me."

Diane furrowed her eyebrows. She knew that Piper was quite withdrawn, but she didn't know that things were that bad. "We'll do our best to help."

"I doubt that works. She doesn't look like a person that wants to be helped. And she hates me", Alex said.

"I think she likes me. Do you think that she knows that you're my daughter? Wait... I've talked about you to her. I'm sure she has realized that", Diane said. "But anyways, maybe she just hates school and anything school-related, because she is nice to me and the customers. If she saw you here, she could be nice? We just need to be careful, get her to trust us first."

"Should I apologize her?"

"Yeah... That would be probably the best. She has this tough girl shell, but she's really sensitive", Diane said thoughtfully.

Just when Alex was about to answer the door opened.

Diane and Alex both turned to look and there stood Piper. She had a nasty looking bruise in her jaw and she was looking between Alex and Diane with an unreadable expression on her face.

"Piper! What happened to you?" Diane exclaimed as she rushed towards Piper.

Alex was sure that she knew where that had come from.

"I fell", Piper said shortly as she turned her head, so she didn't need to look at Diane's concerned eyes.

Diane quickly glanced at Alex, knowing that it wasn't the reason. She, however, didn't say anything and grabbed Piper's head to study the injury.

"I'm fine", Piper said before went to the backroom.

"This was because of that boy?" Diane whispered. "What kind of boy hit girls?!"

"Most likely. I would like to exchange a couple of words with his pathetic ass", Alex said back quietly.

"Yeah, me too... I'll go talk to her, did you want something?" Diane said.

"I'll just watch around a bit."

* * *

Shit, Diane knew. Piper was sure that Alex had told Diane about her and know she knew. Piper didn't need Alex's or Diane's pity.

Piper let out a sigh and put her bag down, she needed to face them at some point, so she was going to go out.

However, Diane was faster and came to the room.

"You never told me that my daughter was your tutor?" Diane said kindly, not wanting to Piper thought that she was upset with her.

"I didn't want to talk about it."

"Piper, I want you to know that you're not looking any different in my eyes just because you're seeing a tutor. Well, you should be seeing a tutor, but anyways I know that you don't need it, I just wish that you would talk about things with me", Diane said softly.

"I just had a shitty day and I don't feel like talking about anything", Piper said.

"I get it, I do. But it could help?" Diane proposed.

"No, it wouldn't", Piper said sadly. Talking didn't bring her parents back.

Diane sighed. This was going to be harder than she thought. "Alex told me what happened in the school. Was it the boy that punched you?"

"It's not your business, or Alex's. Can't you just let it go?" Piper almost pleaded. She didn't have a strength to fight with Diane.

"I'm not forcing you but remember that you can always come to talk to me", Diane said.

That made Piper feel even worse. "Yeah."

Piper couldn't bear Diane's loving gaze anymore, so she decided to leave the room, hoping that there was something to do in shop.

* * *

Alex was watching around when she saw Piper coming out of the back room. She had so many questions to ask, but she realized that she needed to proceed slowly.

"Piper!"

Piper sighed and turned towards Alex. "I'm not in a mood to talk. It's not your business anyway so just leave me alone, will you?"

"I get it", Alex said as she raised her hands. "I was just going to ask if you could recommend me something to read?"

Piper looked at Alex suspiciously. "What kind of book?" She asked finally.

"I would like to read something history related?"

"What authors have you read?" Piper asked as she walked to the history section.

"A little bit from everyone, you know Dickens, Austen, Wilde..."

Piper thought for a while before picked a book. "You read this one?"

Alex looked at the cover and didn't recognize it. The book was Memoirs of Hadrian by Marguerite Yourcenar. "No, I haven't."

"Well..." Piper hesitated before continued. "I've read it. I found it pretty interesting", she said shrugging.

Alex smiled widely. This was the first information that Piper had shared about herself voluntarily. It wasn't much, but it was a start. "Thanks, see you around?"

"Yea", Piper said shortly and was going to walk away. And just like that, she was cold and distant again.

Alex was determined to break that cover. "Hey Piper!"

Piper turned around to look at Alex.

"I know that you don't want to talk about it, but just listen to me?" Alex asked hopefully.

Piper tensed but stayed.

"Okay, I just wanted to apologize for today. I know that I overstepped the line and shouldn't have said all the things I did. But, I just... You never told me anything about yourself and I was interested. I know that it isn't an excuse but I was curious about you and wanted to get to know you", Alex said quietly.

"Well, don't bother", Piper said looking at Alex before decided to continue. "You know... I used to think that you were different, that you actually were nice. But now I've realized that you are an asshole too, like everybody else."

Alex furrowed her eyebrows. "What? What do you mean 'you used to think'? And how does it make me an asshole if I'm trying to help you?"

"Whatever, just forget it", Piper said.

"No! Jesus, just tell me when you already started!" Alex said irritated.

Piper's temper started to build too. "Do you think that I didn't see you when you were still in high school? Jesus, even the gay boys noticed you! I admired you, I wanted to be like you! You never noticed me, and that was fine. I didn't even want that. But when you started to pretend that you care about me and the girls that are mean to me, that's when I realized that you really are an asshole!"

Alex was shocked at Piper's words. She hadn't even realized that Piper was at the high school same time as her. Was she really that selfish? "Piper, I really do care how you are doing, why it is so hard to believe?"

Piper's eyes went cold. "I don't need your pity. I know what this is about. You don't have to care about me, I haven't asked that!" Piper said angrily as she turned. She saw Diane listening to their conversation worriedly. "Or yours, I'm perfectly capable of getting along on my own", Piper said to Diane and left the shop.

"Shit", Alex cursed. "What did I do?"

"Hey, hey. It wasn't your fault. We'll give her time and try again. She obviously isn't accustomed to receiving care, poor kid", Diane said as she put her hand on Alex's shoulder to calm her down.

"How didn't I ever see her? I thought that I knew everybody at the school!"

"She has been withdrawn Alex, you don't need to blame yourself."

"I'm not doing this out of pity... There's just something about her that makes me want to help her."

"Alex I know. I feel the same", Diane reassured.

"Am I really an asshole?" Alex asked worriedly.

"Of course not honey. Piper is sensitive, I think that her family isn't very loving and that's why it's so hard her to trust people. She probably thinks all the people as assholes. You just need to prove her that you're not."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! Please review :) Thanks for all the nice reviews, they keep me motivated!**

 **\- Iina**


	3. Chapter 3

Diane stared at the door worriedly. She somehow figured that Piper wouldn't come to work today but the clock was already past noon and she had heard nothing about her. Diane was worried.

"You have her address, right? You can go and check her after work, she wouldn't probably be very upset if it was just you", Alex said, knowing what was going on.

"I don't think that would be wise. She's very strict about her privacy, going to her home could make it worse. I just need to know if she has somebody. No one should be alone... I'll just text her and we'll see what happens."

* * *

"Okay, I changed my mind. I'm going to check on her, would you mind closing the shop?" Diane said when the clock was almost four and still nothing about Piper.

"Sure, go ahead", Alex answered. "See you at home?"

"Yes, I'm going to call if something comes up", Diane said as she kissed gently Alex's hair. "Just leave at four and remember to lock the backdoor too!"

"Yeah, yeah. Bye!"

Diane left and Alex was alone. She sat behind the counter and hoped that her mom could get something out of Piper.

* * *

Piper woke up to the throbbing headache. She sat slowly up and noticed that she had passed out on the couch. Very slowly she walked to the kitchen and saw the half empty whiskey bottle. It leaves the way it has come, right?

Piper grabbed the bottle and took a swig. She checked the clock and noticed that it was already 4pm. Luckily it was Saturday, so she didn't need make any excuses why she wasn't at school. Though, she should have been at work. Well, she could just text Diane that she was sick.

Piper was sure that Diane wouldn't believe her but she didn't care. She just wanted to be alone and think things through.

Just when Piper was going to try and find her phone someone knocked her door. In her hangover state, she just walked to the door and opened it without thinking who it would be, she didn't have ever visitors.

"Oh Piper", Diane exclaimed as she saw Piper's state. She wore the clothes she had yesterday, her hair was a mess, obviously, she had just woke up and she smelled strongly alcohol.

Piper blinked a couple of times. "Diane? What are you doing here?"

"You didn't come to work, I came to check on you", Diane said.

"Oh, I was just going to text you actually... I feel a little sick, so that's why I didn't come."

"Sick? I think a massive hangover would fit better, don't you think?" Diane said furrowing her brows.

Piper rubbed her forehead. "Okay, yes. I'm sorry, I'll do next week for free or whatever..."

Diane's eyes softened. "Are you living alone?"

"Yeah", Piper said shortly.

"Can I come in? We should talk for a while."

Piper hesitated, there had been no one apart from her brother in her apartment. "I... I don't-"

"Please Piper?" Diane pleaded as she noticed Piper's hesitation.

Piper sighed but stepped aside to let Diane in.

Diane looked around curiously. It wasn't a big apartment, but it was nice and clean. Apart from the few alcohol bottles lying around. There was a living room where were two big book shelves against the wall and then a couch and an armchair. In the apartment was also a small kitchen and two other rooms that were probably the bedroom and the bathroom. She smiled, the apartment looked like Piper.

"It's nice", Diane commented as she turned to face Piper again.

"Bearable", Piper said as she moved to pick up the bottles. She was very uncomfortable with having someone in her home.

"Care to tell me how you got all the alcohol?" Diane asked curiously, after all, Piper was only 17 years.

Piper glanced at Diane. "You know, a little bit from everywhere."

Diane shook her head. "It's not good for you."

"There are many other things that aren't good for me either", Piper murmured quietly. "Okay, as you can see I just woke up and if we are going to discuss something, I need a shower", Piper announced and walked to the bathroom.

Diane looked after her but soon walked into the living room. She could as well study the apartment for a while. Of course, she wasn't going to rummage it, just look around. Diane was curious about why Piper didn't have TV or any pictures of her family or friends. It all makes Diane think that they were right about Piper's loneliness. She doesn't seem to have anybody important. Diane felt dislike towards Piper's parents, didn't they care how Piper was doing?

The door opened a couple of minutes later and Piper stepped out with new clothes and wet hair up in a messy bun.

"Can I get you a drink?" Piper smirked.

"I'm not taking alcohol from 17-year-old! And you are not drinking either when I'm here", Diane warned.

"It's my home", Piper said defensively.

"I could easily call the cops right now."

"I know you wouldn't do it", Piper said as she walked into the kitchen.

Diane sighed. "No, I wouldn't. But you're still not drinking while I'm here!"

"Anything else to drink then?"

"No thanks."

Piper shrugged and took herself a glass of water. "So, what did you want to talk about? I already said that I could do next week for free."

Diane came to sit at the kitchen table. "It's not about that you didn't come to work today. It's about you, I'm worried."

"Like I said, no need. I'll manage on my own", Piper said.

"I'm sure you do, this is not if you can manage or not. This is about that everyone deserves people that care about her."

"And why do you think that I don't already have one?" Piper asked as she sat down too.

"I don't know... It just looks like it. Do you have then?"

Piper was silent for a while. "I have my family", she said quietly. At least the one person that is left from it, she thought bitterly.

"That's good, then. Do they know about your drinking?"

If you believe in heaven, Piper thought as tears started to well up in her eyes.

"Piper?" Diane asked worriedly.

Piper shook her head.

"I don't know what has happened to you, but you need to get it out. If not to me, go to talk with a therapist. And I seriously consider telling your parents about your drinking. I'm not trying to be a bitch, but you need to get yourself together."

The tears fell to Piper's cheek and she laughed drily. "You consider telling my parents? Good luck with that. I wouldn't care. I'm not going to see a fucking therapist because if you haven't noticed I feel dislike towards people. If I'm not good enough person, don't be with me! Fire me, whatever. Just let me be the way I am!"

"Piper, I know that you are a good person, it's not about that. This is about your happiness. Are you happy now? If you can prove me that you're happy, then I leave you alone, but I can't bear watching when you destroy your life with drinking and pushing everyone away from you!"

"I'm not a good person", Piper whispered as her tears kept falling.

"Yes, you are. You just hide it. Please Piper, what has happened to you?"

Piper was silent. Well, Diane wasn't going to leave her alone anyways. She got up and went to her room.

Diane looked after her confused, not sure if Piper wanted her to leave or if she went to get something.

She got her answer when Piper came back with something in her hand, it looked like some paper.

Piper looked at Diane in the eyes as she gave her the paper.

Diane looked and noticed that it was a newspaper article, she furrowed her eyebrows and started to read. It told about a family that has been in a car accident, Diane's eyes widened as she realized that it was probably about Piper's family. There wasn't mentioned if somebody died, all it said was that everybody had been injured and were transported to the hospital.

"Was this your family?" Diane asked quietly as she had read it.

Piper nodded. "Only my little brother and I made it."

Diane jumped up and went to hug Piper. "I'm so sorry."

"Shit happens."

"Uhmm, where's your brother then?" Diane asked carefully.

"He lives in Philadelphia with our aunt."

"Why don't you live with them?"

"Our aunt is a bitch", Piper answered.

"Piper, I get that this must be very hard for you, but drinking isn't the solution", Diane said.

"I know, I know. I'm not drinking regularly, they are just there for bad days... Uhmm, soon is the anniversary of their... death, so I'm a mess and then the yesterday's fight and all..." Piper trailed off.

Diane hugged Piper again. "Hey... it's okay. But I really think that you should go to talk to somebody about this."

"Like I said, I don't like people."

"You don't seem to hate me?"

Piper laughed a little. "Yeah, I don't hate you."

"Why am I different then?" Diane asked curiously.

Piper thought for a while if she should tell or not. She decided to talk with Diane since she had already shared so much. "I'm not sure... It probably started when you didn't fire me when I didn't show up at work in almost a month. I'm not sure if you remember, but you said then that I'm worth of keeping and just made me promise not to do that again."

"Yes, I remember. Now I understand why you were gone, it was because of the accident, right?"

Piper nodded.

"Yeah, you had been working for me only a couple of months but you had already shown your abilities and all the customers liked you", Diane smiled.

"Well anyways, it was the first time in a long time when someone had said something nice about me. I loved my family, but there weren't many compliments shared. At first, I think it was gratefulness but then later I realized that I really genuinely liked you as a person. You were the only person I talked voluntarily and you were- still are the closest person to friend for me..."

Diane smiled. "You're the strongest person I know. I'm sorry that all this has happened to you. I know I can't force you to talk to anybody but please even consider it. Or talk to me, you can always come to talk to me."

"I know I'm not going to talk to some stranger, but I might consider talking to you", Piper said.

"I'm fine with that", Diane said before continuing. "I really should be getting home soon, Alex is waiting for me. Would you like to come with me?" Diane proposed.

Piper shook her head. "Yeah, no thanks. I wouldn't be very comfortable with Alex right now..."

"Alex isn't mad at you, you know."

"She should be", Piper said. "I'm sorry about what I said to her, I know she isn't an asshole."

"I'll tell her that. Oh, and I'm taking the alcohol with me", Diane said.

Piper stared at Diane, trying to figure out if she was serious. When Diane just stared back and quirked her eyebrow Piper slowly walked to the cabinet and gave the rest three bottles of alcohol to Diane.

"These are better to be the last ones", Diane said.

"They are."

"Good. Oh... would you like a couple of days off of work? You know if you have time to..."

"No need."

"Okay... see you on Monday then?"

"Yeah, see you then", Piper said as she walked Diane to the door. "Oh... and Diane?"

Diane turned around to look at Piper. "Yes?"

"Thanks for... you know checking on me and listening", Piper said quietly.

Diane smiled softly. "No need to thank me. I care about you. But thank you for trusting me with all this, I know that it must have been hard for you."

Piper smiled at her before closed the door and sat down leaning against it. She started crying but wasn't sure if she was crying out of happiness this time.

* * *

Alex was reading the book that Piper had recommended when she heard the door open. She put the away and went to greet her mother. She saw that her mother had a couple of alcohol bottles and Alex was a little confused. They drank sometimes but it was rare to her bring that much.

"I took them from Piper", Diane explained when she saw Alex's questioning look.

"What?" Alex said confused.

"Yeah, she was having a hangover, actually she just woke up when I went there. Anyways, I took these from her, hoping that she isn't going to get more form wherever she has gotten these."

"What happened then?"

"Come sit with me, I'll tell you."

* * *

Piper paced around her apartment, she didn't know if she should contact Alex or not. She was ashamed what she had confessed to her and felt guilty about what she had said to her. She decided to ask her to meet her because she would probably see her anyways at the bookshop and she would rather apologize Alex without having Diane around.

Piper had thought about Alex for a long time. She didn't really know what kind of person she was, but she couldn't be a total asshole since Diane was so proud of her. Piper decided to get to know Alex better, maybe they could be friends.

Diane was right, Piper couldn't keep living like this. She needed friends. Unfortunately, most of the people she knew were assholes. But Alex seemed to be nice enough, it didn't mean that she needed suddenly be everyone's friend but just not to be so bitchy to everyone who tried to be nice.

Happy with her decision, Piper texted Alex.

* * *

Alex was lying in her bed when she got the text she didn't have Piper's number so she didn't know who it was.

 **[Unknown] -Are you free tomorrow?**

 **[Alex] -Who's this?**

 **[Unknown] -It's Piper, I need to talk to you.**

 **[Alex] -Oh, okay. I'm free.**

 **[Piper] -Meet me at Dunkin' Donuts at 11am?**

 **[Alex] -Sure, see you then.**

Diane had told Alex about Piper and what had happened to her. Alex wasn't sure if Piper would mind that Alex knew. Diane had said that they needed to be extra careful and not to push Piper to tell anything. She would come around when she was ready.

Alex wasn't sure if this meeting was a good or bad thing, she was kind of scared that she would say something again that would upset Piper again. She didn't even know why Piper wanted to meet her, to tell Alex to leave her alone? To tell Alex to keep her mouth shut? Talk about her tutoring? Alex didn't know at all.

She kept reading the book. She had only read the beginning, but like Piper said, it was interesting.

* * *

The next morning Piper was at the café before 11. She had ordered a Caramel Latte and was reading The Book Thief. She would finish it soon.

When Alex came in a little before 11 she spotted Piper immediately at the corner table, sipping her drink and reading a book. There weren't any signs of the angry person Alex had seen last time.

"Hey", she said as she walked to the table.

Piper didn't react in any way and Alex wondered if she was mad. "Piper?" Alex said, a little louder this time.

Piper looked up confused and stared at Alex for a while before smiled. "Ah, Alex. Hey. Sorry, I get sometimes a little drifted off when I'm reading."

Alex chuckled. "Yeah, I know the feeling. I'll go get something to drink."

"Sure", Piper said as she put the book in her bag.

Soon Alex was back with an Iced coffee and she sat opposite of Piper.

They were both silent until they blurted out at the same time. "I'm sorry."

Piper laughed a little. "No, I'm sorry. You didn't do anything wrong."

"No, I shouldn't have just asked about your personal life", Alex said back.

"Look Alex... I don't know how much Diane shared with you..."

"Pretty much everything... We're close", Alex said.

"Yeah, I figured. Well, I... after the accident, I haven't talked nicely to anyone apart from my brother and Diane and some random customers. I wasn't accustomed to having someone asking me questions, so that's why I was so... rude. And I'm pretty sensitive at the moment and I don't really even know what happened yesterday, but I'm sorry what I said to you. You aren't an asshole", Piper said smiling a little.

Alex looked at Piper smiling. When she was thinking about all the reasons why Piper wanted to talk with her, the apologize didn't cross her mind. "I get it. I'll forgive you. And I'm sorry that I didn't realize that you really didn't like to talk about your life."

"It's fine."

"So, I think that we started with a wrong foot. Want to try again?" Alex asked as she sipped her coffee.

Piper smiled. "I would like that."

"Oh, I wanted to ask you about one thing..." Alex said, hoping that she wouldn't cross the line again.

Piper narrowed her eyes a little. "Yeah?"

"When you said that you noticed when I was back in a high school, what did you mean?"

Piper blushed. "Yeah that... it was just something stupid thing..."

"When you said that I never noticed you, I started to think about it. Then I remembered that you were always watching our games. I kept it a little weird, you know because you never cheered, just sat there alone and watched the game... But still you were there, at every game."

Piper blushed more. Yes, she had been at every game, purely for Alex. She hadn't been interested in basketball, she just wanted to see Alex.

"Yeah... I liked basketball", Piper said unconvincingly.

Alex laughed. She kind of figured why Piper was there and found it pretty cute. "Right."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, as always. Please let me know what you thought and ideas are always welcomed. I'll try to update soon again :)**

 **-Iina**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: I haven't had time to write so much because the school is keeping me busy. Sorry for not being able to update very often. Don't worry, soon the last exams are over and I can conentrate on writing again :D**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **[Alex] -Do you have time to talk soon?**

Piper looked at her phone under her desk. She was wondering why Alex needed to talk to her.

 **[Piper] -How soon is soon?**

 **[Alex] -You answered pretty quickly considering that you are at school. But as soon as possible.**

 **[Piper] -1pm in front of the biology classroom?**

 **[Alex] -Yea, see you then.**

Piper looked at the clock, it was only half past twelve. The teacher was talking something about the life cycle of the flowering plant. Piper rolled her eyes, where would they need this information? Piper spent the rest of the class thinking about why Alex wanted to talk to her and why it couldn't wait that Piper was at the bookshop.

When the bell rang exactly at 1pm, Piper hopped up and left the classroom. She saw Alex leaning against the wall and walked towards her. "Hey."

"Hey", Alex said back smiling.

"So, what's up?" Piper asked.

"I wanted to-"

"You have found a new girlfriend?" Somebody said laughing behind them.

Piper turned around and there stood no one else than Jessica and the others.

"I know that you wanted the place but..." Piper made a point to look Jessica from head to toes. "You aren't exactly my type", she ended smirking.

One of the minions stepped up. "She wouldn't touch you even with a long stick. You are-"

"Let's go. She isn't worth it", Jessica huffed and they left.

"So, you were saying?" Piper asked Alex like nothing had happened.

"I really think that you should talk about-"

"That's not what you came to tell me. Just tell what you had in mind and let me deal with Jessica", Piper said strictly.

Alex furrowed her brows but left the topic. "Well, I think that we should end this tutoring thing. Don't get it wrong, I appreciate what you did in order to help me, but I can't keep taking money from the school when I'm not even doing anything. So, I thought that we should tell that you don't need tutoring anymore and I can tutor someone who really needs it."

"If you want to, then let's go to talk with Mr. Harris. I have time before the next class", Piper said casually. She liked Alex attitude that you can't get anything if you don't do anything.

"You need to keep your grades up though, for yourself", Alex said as she looked at Piper's eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm not interested in taking classes at summer so..."

"Good. Let's go then."

They started walking towards the history class and Alex thought about the ways she could get Piper talk about the bullying.

Soon they were there and Alex knocked the door.

Mr. Harris came to open the door. "Ah, Alex. Hey."

"We wanted talked to you about something. Do you have time?" Alex asked.

"Sure, sure. Come in."

Mr. Harris let them in and closed the door. She went to sit behind his desk and Piper hopped on it smiling sweetly at him.

He glared at Piper but didn't say anything. "Piper hasn't been too much trouble, has she?"

"Oh no", Alex laughed a little. "I think that Piper doesn't need tutoring anymore. She has internalized all the most important things and her grades has been better. "

Mr. Harris looked at Piper skeptically. "Is this just some trick to get out of this?"

"Nope. I'll keep my grades up and I promised Alex that if something hard comes up, I'll contact her", Piper said.

Mr. Harris looked at Alex for the confirmation and when she nodded he sighed. "Okay then. Thank you Alex for all this. You've been a great help. Are you interested in continuing the tutoring with others?"

"No problem and yes, I would like that."

"Okay then, I'll inform you when we have a fitting student", Mr. Harris said.

"Thank you. See you again", Alex said as she started to leave.

Piper hopped off the desk and was leaving too when Mr. Harris talked again. "Remember Piper, detention at 4pm!"

Piper rolled her. "Yeah, yeah."

When they were out of the classroom, Alex asked. "Detention? For what?"

"The punching thing at Friday", Piper said.

"Did Jessica or the other boy get anything from it?"

"Nope."

"But that's unfair! You didn't-" Alex started heatedly before Piper interrupted her.

"Yes, it's unfair. No, I don't care. Like whatever it's just an hour of sitting, what kind of punishment is that anyways? Just let it go", there was finality in Piper's voice.

"Fine, okay. But shouldn't you be working today?"

"Yes, I already informed Diane that I'll come a little late", Piper said.

"Okay then. We'll probably see at the shop later", Alex said.

"Okay, see ya", Piper said and then went to her next class

* * *

Diane was sitting behind the counter and listing the books that she should order when the door opened and a teenage boy came to the shop.

"Hi", Diane said smiling.

"Hey", the boy answered. He walked around, looking between the shelves but didn't even glance at the books.

"You trying to find something specific?" Diane asked.

"Well, actually... Is Piper here? I think she should be working here?" The boy said, sounding unsure.

Diane furrowed her eyebrows. Who was he and why he was trying to find Piper. "Piper does work here, she'll come a little after five."

"Oh, okay. Do you know where she is? Because I went to check on her apartment, but she wasn't there."

Diane became suspicious. As far as she knew, Piper didn't have any close friends. Who could he be? "I'm sorry, who are you?"

The boy laughed a little. "Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Cal, Piper's brother."

Diane's eyes widened. So, this was the brother. "Oh, hey. Pleasure to meet you. I'm Diane, Piper's employer. Piper has a detention, but she should be here..." Diane checked the clock. It was almost five. "In fifteen minutes."

"Detention? Same Piper still, I see... Do you know why she got it?"

"I think that you should just ask her", Diane said, thinking that Piper wouldn't probably like that they were talking about her when she wasn't there.

"Yeah, you're right. Well, could you advise the way to the closest café? I'll go get something and come back a little later", Cal said smiling.

Diane looked at him confused, hadn't he lived here? "I'm sorry, you don't know the town?"

"Not really, I've been here just a couple of times when visiting Piper."

"I thought that you lived here?"

"Oh no, we lived in Hartford, but Piper moved here and nowadays I'm living in Philadelphia", Cal said, unsure how much Piper had shared with this woman.

Diane was confused why Piper was living here if her family had lived in Hartford. Piper had lived here even before the accident because she had been working for her. Diane decided not to ask more and talk about it with Piper later. "Okay then. The closest café is just when you turn right and walk ahead until you see it on your left side."

"Thank you. We'll see soon again then. And oh, could you please not tell Piper. She doesn't know that I'm here and I wanted to surprise her", Cal asked.

"Sure thing", Diane smiled.

"Thank you again. See you soon", Cal waved and left the shop.

* * *

Piper stepped into the shop a little after five and greeted Diane.

"Hey."

"Hi. How was your detention?" Diane asked.

"It was pretty fun actually. We played UNO", Piper answered.

"Really?" Diane asked in surprise.

"No", Piper said shortly before went to backroom to drop off her bag.

Diane shook her head smiling. Always the same sarcastic Piper.

After a while Cal came back and Diane nodded towards the shelves where Piper was organizing books.

Cal sneaked behind Piper. "Hey sis!"

Piper squalled in surprise and got up quickly. "Cal!" She exclaimed and hugged her brother.

Diane looked at them smiling. She had never seen Piper so happy.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were going to come tomorrow?" Piper asked once she had pulled away.

"You don't know how exhausting it is to live with Auntie", Cal said chuckling.

"Luckily. I can picture what it would look like if I was there too", Piper grinned.

"Yeah, let's make that never happen."

Piper laughed. "We can catch up later, I'll get off at eight. You can go to my apartment already?"

"You can leave now, if you want. There isn't much to do anyway", Diane hopped in the conversation.

"Oh, no need, I already came late and all. But thanks for the offer", Piper smiled.

"Seriously Piper. It's just one day and you've deserved it", Diane tried again.

"No, I'll stay", Piper said strictly.

Diane lifted her arms up as a surrender and went behind the counter again.

"I'll just get you the keys", Piper said to Cal as she went to backroom.

Soon she came back with the keys and Cal took them. "Oh, how was today's session?"

"What?" Piper asked confused.

"With the therapist? You're seeing her on Mondays right?"

Piper glanced nervously at Diane, hoping that she wouldn't say anything. "Oh yeah, well it got canceled because of the detention, but we're seeing next week again", Piper said smiling a little.

"Oh, that detention... We have to talk about that when you get off", Cal said seriously.

"Yeah, yeah. Go now", Piper said.

"See you soon", Cal said before left.

Diane waited that the door had closed before opened her mouth. "You said pretty clearly to me that you wouldn't be seeing therapist?"

Piper sighed. "After the accident Cal was worried about me because I lived here alone and didn't have any close friends who I could talk to, so he made an appointment for me and I went to see a therapist. I was done after five minutes and just left and never went back. But it's important to Cal to know that I can talk to somebody, so that's why I keep lying that I'm seeing a therapist."

"That's pretty big thing to lie about", Diane said furrowing her brows.

"Firstly, I don't need you to criticize my decisions. But I know it is, I'll tell him soon. Now I don't need to lie anymore because now I have you. So, I don't need a therapist", Piper said.

Diane felt oddly honored that Piper thought about her that way. She knew that Piper didn't let just anybody in. Diane was happy that Piper had let her in and now felt that she was kind of responsible of Piper.

"Okay. That's good", Diane said before something came to her mind. "Oh, your brother came here earlier before you were here, and he asked the way to the closest café. I thought that your family lived in here because you were working for me even before the accident. But Cal told me that you had lived in Hartford, so may I ask why you were living in here alone?"

Piper tensed a little. "I had problems in my junior high school and they continued in my freshman year. I needed to change the school anyways and I wanted to get out of the city, so my parents and I decided that Litchfield would be a perfect place and I could practice living alone. My family was pretty wealthy, so they bought an apartment for me and yeah, here I am."

Diane decided not to ask Piper about the problems she had in Hartford. She would tell when she was ready. "Oh, okay then", she said and left the topic.

Piper was grateful for that. She wasn't ready to share her memories about her last year in Hartford.

When the clock was almost eight, Alex came in. Apparently, Diane had given her car for Alex's use, so Alex usually came to get Diane home.

Alex talked with Diane for a while before made her way towards Piper who was reading on one of the sofas.

"Hi", Alex said as she sat next to Piper.

"Hey", Piper said back as she closed the book.

"You know, I read the book you recommended."

Piper was a little nervous what Alex had thought about it. She didn't know why but didn't want Alex to think that she had bad taste in books. "Oh, what you thought about it?"

"Like you said, it was very interesting. Yourcenar writes very beautifully and somehow she wrote the book that Hadrian didn't feel like the main character, he was..." Alex trailed off as she tried to form her thoughts into words.

"He was more like the whole book himself", Piper finished smiling.

"Exactly!"

"Well, I'm glad you liked it", Piper said, amazed that Alex thoughts about the book were same as hers.

* * *

Piper opened the door to her apartment and went in. Before she even had the time to close the door, Cal came from the living room.

"You really should get a TV", Cal said.

Piper shrugged. "I don't need one."

Cal rolled her eyes. "I checked your cabinets and I didn't find any alcohol. Have you hidden them?"

Piper shook her head. "Maybe I'm just not drinking anymore."

Cal looked at her sister suspiciously. "I'm not buying it."

"Fine. Diane, my boss came here a couple of days ago and took them from me. Haven't really had time to get new ones."

"Good. She seems nice", Cal said.

Piper was quiet for a while. "Yeah... she is. About that, she knows about the accident", she started.

Cal was surprised. Piper never talked about it. "You told her?"

"Yeah. Well, I showed her the article and she figured it out. But anyways my point is that I can talk to her if I feel the need and I actually like her..."

"That's good sis", Cal said smiling. She knew that it was a huge step for Piper.

"Yeah... So, now is probably a good time to tell that I'm not really seeing a therapist", Piper said as she averted her gaze. Even if she was older, Cal took care of her after the accident when she couldn't do it herself, so it feels like Cal is the older of the two.

"What?" Cal asked.

"Uhmm, I went there once and I just couldn't talk about it with some random woman who really didn't even care", Piper said.

Cal sighed. "I know. I thought that it was a little weird when you never complained about it. But I'm glad that you told me now and I'm glad that you have Diane."

Piper smiled a little.

"So, tell me what you've been doing. And that detention", Cal said as she went into the kitchen.

* * *

The next day Piper called to the school and said that she was sick and spent the day with Cal. They had been walking around the town the whole day and just after 7pm were ready to head to Piper's apartment.

"So, I checked the bus schedules and there goes a bus to Hartford at 11am. We could take that one?" Cal said as they were walking.

Piper got nervous. "Yeah, about that... I need to work tomorrow..."

"What? Piper, you were supposed to ask that day off!" Cal exclaimed.

"I forgot, okay?" Piper said defensively. Of course, she really hadn't but she didn't want to go to Hartford. She hated that place.

"No, you did not! I get that you don't want to go there but it's important for me, so please Piper, ask Diane about it."

Piper felt bad and realized that she was acting childish. "The shop is near, we can pop in and ask about it. But I can't promise anything, it's pretty short notice."

Soon they were stepping into the shop and Piper immediately saw Diane and unsurprisingly Alex too. They were talking but stopped when they heard someone coming in.

"Hi", Piper said to them.

Diane and Alex greeted them and Alex looked at Cal questioningly, so Piper decided to introduce them.

"Alex, this is my brother Cal. Cal this is Alex, my former tutor and Diane's daughter", she said.

Alex was surprised to see Piper's brother and Cal was surprised to hear that Piper had been seeing a tutor. They managed to nod each other and Piper turned towards Diane.

"So, I know this is such a short notice but could you give me tomorrow off? I could change it with my Saturday's day off", Piper said. "But of course, if you need me, I can stay", she quickly added, hoping that Diane needed her.

Diane was surprised since Piper had never asked a day off. "Sure, no problem."

Piper huffed in annoyance and glanced at Cal like saying: You happy now?

"I need another book", she said to herself and disappeared between the shelves.

Alex and Diane was looking after her confused, she had just gotten a day off and she looked pissed.

"We are going to Hartford, she doesn't want to go, so she hoped that you wouldn't give her the day off", Cal elaborated.

Diane nodded in understanding.

Cal walked in front of Diane and started to talk in a low voice. "I know, how Piper can be. I know she can be annoying and she keeps shutting herself off. But she truly is a good person once she drops the act. I hate that she lives here alone and doesn't have any close friends. I hate that I know she's hurt but I can't do anything about it. For the first time in a long time, she actually seems to trust someone. So, please Diane. Take care of her."

Diane was amazed how much Cal seemed to care about Piper. Well, if they had experienced something that hard together, it must make your bond stronger. "Of course I will. I know she is a good person. I understand her situation and want to help her."

Cal gave Diane his number. "Please call me if something happens."

Diane nodded and put the number in her pocket. A while later Piper came back with two books.

Diane was about to say goodbyes but Piper surprised her as she went behind the counter and paid her books.

"Piper, I've told you that I'm not taking your money. You're working here so you don't need to pay for them!"

Piper just rolled her eyes. "I will always pay for them. We'll go now, bye. And thanks", she said before walked out, Cal following closely.

Diane shook her head. She didn't understand why Piper needed always to be so stubborn.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, please review and tell me what you thought about it! Suggestions are always welcomed as always :)**

 **-Iina**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: Okay, I'm sorry that it has been so long, but I kind of lost motivation with this story and then I lost the account where I was writing. But I got a new writing programme and my motivation is back :)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"We're here", Cal announced to Piper who was reading next to her.

Piper glanced out of the bus window. She recognized her old hometown and sighed. Here we go.

They got off the bus at the next stop and looked around. It had been a while since either of them had been there. In fact, it was a year ago, when they were at their parents funeral.

"Do you want to eat something first or just go get the flowers?" Cal asked.

"I would like to just get over with this, so..."

"Of course. The flower shop is just around the corner."

They started walking and got there in a couple of minutes.

Cal looked so lost in the shop, trying to decide what kind of flowers should you take to a grave.

Piper rolled her eyes and pointed at the white orchids. "White orchids stand for beauty and elegance. I think they fit our parents.

Cal smiled and didn't even bother to ask how Piper knew that. He had accustomed to Piper's weird knowledge. He picked a bunch of them and went to pay.

"Wait", Piper said suddenly and Cal stopped to look at her.

Piper went to get a bunch of red begonias. "For grandma", She said quietly. Piper felt bad for not visiting at grandma's grave for a long time.

"What do they stand for?" Cal asked.

"Oh, if I remember correctly, they symbolize justice and peace between people but also can be a warning about future misfortunes or challenges. But that's not why I picked them. They were grandma's favorite", Piper explained smiling sadly.

Cal nodded in understanding.

After buying the flowers, the pair started to walk towards a cemetery. They reached their destination after about fifteen minutes.

 _"Here lies loved Carol Chapman and Bill Chapman. Rest in Peace."_

Yup. There wasn't much creativity in the Chapman's family.

Cal squatted down and put the orchids to the ground in front of the stone. "You picked well."

Piper shrugged. She would rather pick flowers for the mother's day, not for their parent's death's anniversary. But things were how they were. She couldn't change it.

They were both quiet when they sink in their memories.

After a while, Cal spoke again. "Our family was never perfect. Mom and dad were always busy, they fought, they drank... But you know..."

"It was still our family", Piper finished quietly.

"Yeah."

"Do you need some privacy to say something to them?" Piper asked.

"Nope, not really. You?"

"Nope. All I have to say it's fuck you for leaving us, but I don't need privacy to tell them that", Piper joked.

Cal chuckled at her sister's dark humor. "Ready to continue then?"

"Yeah, sure", Piper said. She had had a special connection with Celeste, she had been Piper's best friend. Sadly she had died just after Piper's problems started with Polly.

They walked a short distance to Celeste's grave. There was also their grandpa's grave but he had died when they were both young, so they didn't really remember him.

Cal stayed behind because he knew that Piper wanted privacy with Celeste.

Piper sat down and lowered the flowers. "You know, I blamed you for a long time, for leaving me when I needed you the most. But I think I'm doing better now. I have even two friends", Piper chuckled.

Piper told her grandma all the latest news about her life, Diane, Alex and school. She felt kind of weird talking to a stone but somehow she felt lighter after talking so freely. She gave goodbyes and promised to visit soon again before standing up.

Cal figured that Piper was done and came to say a couple of things too. Piper looked around and saw a familiar girl walking near. Her eyes widened as she grabbed Cal's hand. "Fuck, Cal. Polly is here."

"What?" Cal asked confused as she looked around.

"Polly is here!" Piper whisper-shouted. "We need to go."

Cal spotted Piper's former best friend and they started walking towards opposite direction.

"Piper?"

Shit, she had spotted them. They stopped and turned around slowly.

"Piper! It is you. I was hoping to see you here today", Polly said happily.

"Polly", Piper acknowledged rather rudely.

"I've tried to call you."

"Oh, so you were the random number I blocked", Piper smiled sarcastically.

Polly furrowed her eyebrows. "If you had answered you would have known that it was me."

"It's better I didn't. I'm doing well now. Finally. I don't need you to mess it up again", Piper said her voice quiet as she stared at Polly intensively.

"But I was young Piper. I wasn't thinking", Polly tried to defend herself.

"Oh, but you were. You were thinking very hard how to turn everyone against me", Piper said becoming angry.

"I'm sorry. I really am. About Celeste and your parents too", Polly offered.

"Just stop. I'm better without you", Piper said shortly.

Cal also sent an angry glare towards Polly before started walking away with Piper.

"You okay?" Cal asked worriedly once they were out of Polly's hearing distance.

"Yeah."

"You sure?"

"Cal. My life is going well at the moment. I've put this behind. I've started a new life", Piper said even if she really wasn't sure that she could ever put her old life behind.

Cal nodded. "It's good sis. I'm glad that you have someone in Litchfield."

"Me too", Piper said quietly.

"So, what do you say if we go to get some hot chocolate before you leave?" Cal asked.

"Hell yes", Piper laughed. They used to always go drink hot chocolate when they were younger.

* * *

Alex had gotten a new student to tutor. It was a boy this time and he was continually trying to hit on her. Poor thing didn't get that Alex didn't swing that way.

Alex had been studying with him at a cafe and was now walking home. She however stopped when she saw a familiar girl going into a liquor store. It really wasn't her business, but she wanted to make sure that Piper wasn't going to be in some kind of trouble.

After a while, Piper came out with a bottle that looked like whiskey.

"Piper", Alex called out as she started walking towards her.

Piper turned around when she recognized the familiar voice. "Alex, hey", Piper smiled and didn't make a move to hide the bottle.

Alex quirked her eyebrow and as she looked at the bottle. It was whiskey like she had guessed. Four Roses to be exact. "You aren't trying to get into a trouble, are you?"

"Me? Of course not. Not my style", Piper chuckled.

Alex shook her head smiling. "I should take it away from you."

"You are under drinking age too", Piper pointed out. "But seriously, I had a shitty day and it's only one bottle."

"Wanna talk about it?" Alex asked kindly.

"Not really."

Alex hesitated a little. "Do you want some company then?"

Piper looked at her suspiciously. "Are you trying to steal my booze?"

Alex chuckled. "Maybe a glass or two."

Piper was surprised. Alex wanted to drink with her?

"I'm not a saint Piper. I've drunk before", Alex said as she saw Piper's surprise.

"Well, sure... If you want", Piper said with raised eyebrows. She wasn't accustomed to accepting company.

"Cool. I'll just quickly let my mom know", Alex said as she got her phone.

"If Diane is going to come and take my alcohol again, I won't recommend you books ever again", Piper threatened.

At that, Alex laughed. "She won't. I promise."

Piper went quiet as she pondered Alex's words. It had been a while since someone had asked her to trust them. And usually, she didn't. But something about Alex made Piper to trust her. Just something about Vause's family put her at ease.

"Ready to go?" Alex asked and startled Piper out of her thoughts.

"Yeah", Piper responded and started walking to her apartment.

It wasn't a long distance and they got there about in five minutes. They stepped into a hallway and Alex looked for an elevator.

"What, no elevator?" Alex asked.

"Nope. Can you manage to a third floor?" Piper grinned.

Alex raised her eyebrow. "You do remember that I used to play basketball?"

"Yeah. _Used._ A year ago", Piper chuckled.

"I'll manage", Alex stated smirking before started to climb the stairs.

Piper followed her and when they reached Piper's floor, she got keys and opened her door. "Welcome to my humble home."

Alex immediately spotted two big bookcases full of books. She took in the rest of the place and smiled a little. "It's nice."

Piper laughed a little. She was having a throwback to Diane's visit. They had said the exact same thing with the exactly same cautiously curious look.

"What's funny?" Alex asked.

"Nothing. I'll just go to pour us glasses of this", Piper responded as she lifted the bottle.

"May I?" Alex asked as she nodded towards the bookshelves.

"Be my guest", Piper said as she disappeared into the kitchen.

Soon she came back with two glasses of whiskey and ice cubes in them. She saw Alex exploring her book collection and felt a little vulnerable with someone studying her books. Alex if somebody knew how much you could figure out about the person by her taste in books.

"What do you think?" Piper asked.

Alex turned to look at her. "I'm impressed. Have you read all these?"

Piper nodded as she gave Alex the other glass. "I've sold the ones I didn't like that much but I haven't been able to abandon these."

"I've got to say. I like your collection. Maybe I could borrow a few? I've tried to found East of Eden for example, but it's not found in the most of places nowadays."

Piper smiled. "I know. I got it from my grandma. She always knew what kind of books to get for me. And sure, you can borrow them, as long as you return them back."

"Of course", Alex said happily.

They talked about literature and other random things. Piper had had a couple of glasses already but Alex stayed sober.

"How was it today, in Hartford?" Alex asked carefully.

Piper stared at her glass for a while and Alex was afraid that she crossed a line.

"It was tough. It was the anniversary of our parent's death. So..." Piper trailed off. She decided to continue for some reason. Probably because of the whiskey. "Also I walked into my former best friend who was the reason why I moved here."

Alex raised her eyebrows curiously. "What happened between you?"

"I don't know. Things... and stuff... Basically she didn't accept my attraction towards girls and started spreading rumors and shit..." Piper said as she drank the rest of her glass and poured another.

Alex was surprised. Of course she had suspected that Piper was gay or at least bi but it was weird to hear her talking so openly about it. "Well, she didn't deserve you if she didn't accept you the way you are."

Piper gave Alex a faint smile.

Alex wanted to ask about the rumors but decided to let Piper tell herself when she was ready. "So, you're gay?" Alex asked but kicked herself in her mind right after.

Piper laughed. "Yeah. You trying to hit on me?"

"No, no. I just... That came out a little weird. I was just curious", Alex explained.

"Sure", Piper smirked. She didn't have to ask if Alex was gay or not. She knew that Alex was, after all, she had been almost Alex's stalker.

"Okay. This went pretty awkward", Alex chuckled a little uncomfortable. "What happened today then with...?"

Piper sipped her drink. "Polly. She said that she hed been trying to reach out for me. I basically told her to fuck off."

Alex smiled a little. That sounded like Piper. "Well, you had all the rights to do that."

Piper smiled a little and drank the rest of her whiskey. She was going to pour herself another one before Alex stopped her. "Wait. It's already past ten. I should go home and you should go to sleep. It's a school morning tomorrow."

"Shit, I completely forgot", Piper groaned.

Alex chuckled and went to put the whiskey in the kitchen. As she came back she saw Piper standing up and sway a little before she reached a balance.

"See you tomorrow?" Alex asked.

"Yup, see you", Piper said as she started walking towards her room.

"Try not to be too hangover", Alex quipped laughing before left.

Piper smiled as she slumped on her bed without even bothering to change her clothes.

* * *

Piper woke up to her alarm ringing. She groaned and shut the alarm. She already felt a headache forming, so she went to get few painkillers. She gulped a glass of water with them and went to shower.

In the shower her thoughts started to fly. She started to think about people she had cared for.

Her grandma - dead.

Her parents - dead.

Polly - turned into a bitch.

Cal was alive but lived away.

Diane was around, but she was Piper's boss.

Alex was also around... For now, Piper realized. She was going to go into a college soon.

Piper needed to take a little distance and not get attached to Alex. She was going to leave soon. Like everyone else.

Everyone who Piper had cared for always left. For intentionally or not, they always left, Piper thought bitterly. She really needed to watch herself around Alex.

* * *

Diane and Alex was drinking coffee in the book shop and talking about Alex's new tutoring gig.

"So, what did you do with Piper yesterday?" Diane changed the subject.

Alex was quiet for a while as she wondered if she should tell the truth or not. Well, her mom saw always trough her lies anyways. "Well... We drank whiskey."

"You did _what_?!" Diane exclaimed.

"I saw her buying a bottle and offered some company", Alex explained.

Diane furrowed her eyebrows. "Do you think it was a good idea?"

"Of course not! But it wasn't like I could have stopped her, and it's better that she had some company. She even opened up to me little", Alex told.

Diane was quiet for a while. If her daughter was the person Piper trusted enough to open up, she would happily accept. "Just be careful with her."

"I will", Alex promised.

After a while, Piper came in. She didn't seem to be too hangover, Alex noticed.

Piper nodded her greeting before disappeared into the backroom.

"I need to talk with her. I'll come back soon", Diane said before followed Piper.

Piper was taking the East of Eden from her bag. Even if she was taking distance from Alex, it was about literature. Everyone should be able to read East of Eden.

She looked up to see Diane coming in.

"Piper, hey. I needed to talk with you about something", Diane said.

Piper tensed a little as she wondered if Diane knew what they had been doing with Alex and was now mad. "Yes?"

"I'm taking a small vacation next week and wondered if you could take the charge for a while?"

Piper relaxed, either Diane didn't know or then she wasn't mad. "Do you even have any other options than me? I mean I'm your only employee", Piper grinned.

"I guess you are", Diane laughed. "But seriously, Alex could take the charge, but she has the new tutoring gig that takes her time..."

"Of course. It's no trouble", Piper said kind of proud that Diane trusted her enough to leave her shop to Piper's hands.

"Thank you Piper. There isn't anything unusual and you know how all things work so, you should be fine. And you can always call me if there's some problem. Alex promised to keep you company when she has free time."

Piper nodded. "I'm assuming that I can't skip school?"

Diane laughed. "No. I'll write the new opening hours to match your school days."

"Damn", Piper groaned over dramatically.

"You don't need to open up on Sunday. You work six days at row but it'll show in your salary then", Diane said. "Also, when do you want your vacation? Summer break starts soon."

"I don't care just put it somewhere."

"Okay then, how does beginning of July sound? Three weeks."

"Three?" Piper exclaimed. "Shit, I'm going to die to boredom."

Diane rolled her eyes. "Don't be ridiculous. You deserve it, you haven't taken any extra day offs or anything so you get three weeks."

"But I like working here", Piper defended.

"I'm happy that you do. But you can't be living in your workplace. You need a social life too."

Piper's eyes went colder. "No, I don't. Books are better company than people", and with that Piper marched out of the room with East of Eden in her hands.

Diane sighed, Piper was so moody. You can never know when she is going to turn distant again.

Alex was texting with the boy, Nick, who she was tutoring. Nick had told that he would have geography exam on Friday and he needed some tutoring.

Alex was a little irritated since she knew that Nick probably was just going ogle her instead of studying but she agreed. It was her job after all.

She looked up from her phone to see Piper march out of the backroom with an annoyed expression. Alex just hoped that her mom hadn't accused Piper about anything. Though, it really wasn't her mother's style.

Piper walked in front of her and it took a while from Alex to realize that Piper was offering something to her.

"Really?" Alex asked surprised as she saw the book in Piper's hand.

"Yeah. Just return it", Piper said.

Alex took the book. "Of course. Thank you."

Piper nodded and went to sort the books. It was something she did when she was bored. She organized books by the author, genre or alphabetical order. Diane didn't mind since she never remembered the order anyways. Piper however always wrote up the order to Diane in case that someone was looking for something specific and Piper wasn't there.

"What happened?" Alex asked quietly when her mother came back.

Diane made a face. "I said that she couldn't work all the time and that she needed a social life too. She told me that books were better company than people."

"Didn't you just tell me to be careful?" Alex smiled. It was a little thing but Piper if somebody took it badly.

"Yeah. The same applies me apparently."

* * *

 **Than you for reading, please review and tell me what you thought! I'll try to update soon again :)**

 **-Iina**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: Just wanted to say that your positive feedback means so much to me. I'm so grateful for your support and wouldn't probably be writing without it. So thank you.**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

Alex was lying on her bed and opened the East of Eden that Piper had given to her. She opened the book and there was a picture of Piper and Alex assumed her grandma. They seemed close. And happy.

Sure Alex had seen Piper smile, but it never quite reached her eyes. In this picture, however, Piper was smiling from ear to ear. Alex promised to herself to do anything to get Piper smile like that again.

The picture must have been taken before Piper's parents' death. Alex wondered if Piper's grandma was still alive. If not, Piper is much stronger than she originally thought. Alex couldn't even bear the thought of losing her mom, Piper had lost two- maybe three close people.

Alex sighed, no wonder Piper was having issues with people. She tried to forget Piper and started to read.

* * *

It was friday. Diane didn't take Piper's Saturday's day off away even when Piper requested it. Piper thought that it would be only fair because she got the Wednesday off but Diane disagreed and said it was nothing.

Well, if tomorrow was going to be free, Piper was going to have some fun.

She showered and changed clothes. Tight, black jeans with a white sleeveless crop top. She did her make up and brushed her hair. She looked at mirror. Yup, she definetely went over 21-year-old. She smirked at herself, she knew she looked hot. She was going to get laid tonight. Yes, she had been without sex for too long.

She grabbed her purse where she put her money, keys and phone. She put her Vans sneakers and left the apartment, looking couple of years older than normal.

* * *

Piper woke up to somebody hugging her. She turned carefully around to see cute brunette sleeping next to her. Amanda? Amy? Or was it April? Whatever, she checked the clock and groaned quietly when she saw that it was already almost noon.

She slowly got out of the bed and started looking for her underwear and clothes.

Once she had found all of them, she quickly wrote a message.

 _"Thank you for the last night, I had a great time. Hope you did too ;) See you around."_

Piper always wrote the same message, but never met them again, expect by accident in some bar. They always went to the other girl's place, never Piper's. It was always Piper who left, usually when the other one was still asleep. Piper wasn't looking relationship, just something to scratch that itch.

"You leaving already?" The girl asked sleepily.

Piper closed her eyes and sighed. That's the problem when you don't run off early enough. "Yeah, I have some stuff to do."

"Can I have your number?" The girl asked as she lifted her head up to look at Piper.

"That's not the point in one-night stands", Piper said.

"I know. But I enjoyed your company", the girl grinned.

"I could tell", Piper smirked. "See you around", she said with turning around and leaving the apartment.

It took her for a while to place where she was. She realized that she was only few miles away from her own apartment. She didn't want to call cab, because she tried to avoid cars as much as possible. Sure she used cabs, she had gone to the bar by cab, but now when the distance wasn't too long, she would walk.

She walked quickly and got home in half an hour. When she got home, she hopped into a shower and changed into sweatpants and too big T-shirt.

She walked to her bookshelf and picked Nights of Rain and Stars by Maeve Binchy. She hadn't read that one for a long time. She crashed on the couch and started reading the book.

* * *

Next day Alex stepped into the shop with two Iced coffees and a Caramel latte. Yes she remembered what Piper had taken when they were at the cafe.

Diane and Piper took the drinks surprised. "You seem to be in a good mood", Diane noted.

"More like tired. I hate to say this but the boy I'm tutoring, Nick, is getting on my nerves. So, I needed coffee and decided to bring for you too. So you wouldn't get envious", Alex grinned.

"How generous", Piper said and sipped her drink. She was surprised that Alex knew what she drank. "Thanks."

"So, what happened with Nick?" Diane asked.

"He has this habit to focus on me instead of his studies. He literally stared at my breast the whole time today", Alex said annoyed.

Piper burst into a laughter and had a hard time keeping the coffee in her mouth.

"It's not funny! I mean, you would be irritated too!" Alex said to Piper.

"Yeah. Luckily I don't do such a stupid thing like start tutoring. Like come on, could you imagine _me_ tutoring someone?" Piper said making a face.

Alex laughed at that thought. "Oh man, I would like to see that."

"I don't. I would probably just call him an idiot and leave. I don't have the patience for interacting with stupid people", Piper said.

Diane chuckled. Piper wasn't even probably noticing it but she had become more open around her and Alex.

"Good to know then that we aren't stupid. You talk with us", Alex said grinning.

"Yeah. Or then you aren't people", Piper stated seriously.

Alex and Diane burst into a laughter. "Jeez, kid", Alex said still laughing.

"I'm not a kid", Piper called out as she went into a backroom.

"See? We are making progress", Diane said quietly.

Alex's phone rang and she smiled when she saw her best friend's, Nicky's name pop up on the screen.

"Heyy, haven't heard from you for a while", she answered.

"Yeah..." Nicky said sounding weird.

Alex's smile vanished. "Are you okay?"

"Well, I'm at a hospital-"

"What happened? Are you okay?" Alex asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I... uhmm..." Nicky hesitated.

Alex closed her eyes and sighed. "You overdosed, didn't you?"

Nicky was quiet on the other side and that was all the confirmation that Alex needed.

Piper came out of the backroom and heard the last sentence. She looked at worried looking Alex and Diane.

"You need to get yourself together", Alex said sadly.

"I know, okay? It's just not that easy", Nicky said tiredly.

"Where are you?"

"I'm in Hartford hospital."

"Hartford hospital, huh? Well, not in Philadelphia this time", Alex said shaking her head. "I'll come to see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay."

Alex ended the call and looked at her mom. "It's Nicky, she overdosed again."

Piper looked at Alex's pained expression, she had no idea that Alex had friend that was drug addict.

"She needs help", Diane said as she hugged her daughter.

"I know. She just doesn't accept it", Alex said quietly.

Piper turned around and went to the backroom again. Before she even knew what she was doing, she started to look the bus from Litchfield to Hartford.

There went bus at 4.30 p.m. Perfect, Piper would get off at 4 p.m.

Piper hated to see Alex so helpless and decided to talk with this Nicky. She got the picture that Nicky was kind of like herself and she had experienced the drugs herself. She was determined to help Nicky. For Alex.

Piper stopped. This was far from taking distance from Alex. But Alex didn't need to know. Happy with her plan, she stepped back into the shop.

Alex had cried and that made Piper feel even worse. "I'm sorry, I heard your conversation. What is Nicky's whole name? I might know her..." She asked.

Alex furrowed her eyes. Could Piper know Nicky? "It's Nicole Nichols..."

"Ahh, nothing then. It's not the same Nicky", Piper said apologetically as she memorized the name.

Alex didn't notice Piper's weird behavior but Diane looked at her suspiciously.

Piper just gave her a small smile before went between shelves to organize books again.

* * *

When the clock hit 4 p.m, Piper almost ran off and Diane became even more suspicious since Piper always stayed around until Diane closed the shop and had to practically drive Piper out.

Piper got off near the Hartford hospital. She started walking towards the hospital but stopped when she saw it. Last time when she had been there, she had heard that her parents were dead. Piper obviously hadn't thought this through. But it was too late to back off now.

Piper let out a shaky breath before started walking again. Once she was inside she looked around. She didn't remember much of the hospital, so she could imagine that this was a different hospital.

Piper went to the front desk. "Hello, Nicole Nichols was brought here recently?"

The man at the desk looked at the computer. "Yes. I'm sorry, but only family members can visit today."

Piper gritted her teeth and decided to try something. "I'm her sister. Olivia Nichols", Piper said trying to sound annoyed and impatient.

The man's eyebrows rose. "Oh, I'm sorry. She's staying in..." The man clicked something. "Room 380."

"Thank you", Piper said before left. Luckily they weren't too strict here.

She stepped into the elevator and went to the third floor where the room was.

Piper stopped in front of the room 380. She took a deep breath and knocked. What was she even doing? If Alex couldn't help Nicky, how she could? She didn't know even how to help herself.

"You waiting for me to invite you in?" The voice laughed on the other side of the door.

Piper opened the door and stepped inside.

"And what do I own this pleasure? Who the fuck are you anyways?" The girl, Nicky laughed.

Piper took her in. She was lying in the hospital bed with some tubes attached. Her hair was dirty blonde colored and was sticking out to every direction.

"Hey Nicky. I'm..." Piper decided not to reveal herself. "Well, it doesn't really matter."

Nicky raised her eyebrows. "Well, it doesn't really matter, what are you doing here?"

Piper smiled. She liked the girl, she was kind of like Piper. "I came to talk with you, about your drug use."

The girl's smirk vanished. "If you're some therapist or something, then no thanks. They haven't helped before and they won't help me now either."

Piper laughed. "Yeah, no. You can't probably find a person farther away from a therapist than me."

"Then who the fuck are you?" Nicky asked.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Piper decided to go straight to a point.

"Woah, slow down. I don't mind cute girls hitting on me, but I don't even know your name!" Nicky chuckled.

"Don't flatter yourself", Piper rolled her eyes. "I meant to ask if you have anyone important, family, girlfriend, best friend?"

"Well, there's this girl that I'm interested but she doesn't want anything because of the drugs... Jesus, I don't even know why I'm talking to you. Did Alex sent you?"

"No one sent me. Who is Alex?" Piper asked faking ignorant.

"She is my best friend. She has tried to get me clean..."

"Why did you start using?" Piper asked as she sat down on the chair next to the bed.

"I don't need to talk with you."

"Well, you're right. But if it helps to trust me more, I'm a friend of your friend. I used to use too, so that's why I thought that I should talk with you", Piper told.

"No shit", Nicky's eyes widened. "I would have never guessed that you have used!"

"Yeah..."

"I didn't knew that Alex had other addict friend. Well, ex-addict", Nicky said.

"What? I don't know who is Al-"

"Bullshit. You're a friend of my friend. The only real friend I have is Alex", Nicky said smirking.

Piper sighed. "Okay, listen. I wouldn't maybe say that I'm Alex's friend. She doesn't know that I'm here or that I've used. I would like to keep it that way because I don't want her to pity me even more than she's doing now."

Nicky furrowed her eyebrows. "Who are you, really?"

Piper sighed. "I'm Piper, Alex tutored me for a while and I'm working for Diane. That's why I know them. I have kind of troubled past and some problems, Alex and Diane are trying to help me or some shit like that but yeah. I heard when Alex talked with you and I just hated it. She seemed so helpless you know?"

"I know. I hate how Alex looks at me always when she knows that I've used. I really hate it, but I just can't stop it. You've used, you know how it's like!" Nicky said desperately.

"I know. I didn't use for too long. Couple of months. But it was hard to stop even then. My brother noticed it and made me to get help. He reminded me how disappointment my grandma would have been, if she was alive. After her death, I started using. But anyways, I realized that I was being selfish because I only thought about myself and not about how it affected people around me." Piper said, now voluntarily sharing her past that she had been trying to forget.

"How you were able to stop?" Nicky asked curiously.

"I got help. I told my parents and they took me to this clinic. I was there a couple of weeks and then saw my counselor first daily and then few times a week until she thought that I was ready."

"When was this?" Nicky asked curiously.

"About one and a half year ago."

"You never used again?"

Piper was quiet for a while. "Year ago something happened again and I used. Overdosed actually. My brother saved my ass again and I got clean again. This time only with his help. I've not used since then."

Nicky listened curiously. "Interesting. Are you going to get me clean now?"

Piper smiled a little. "I can't do that. Only you can. My advice is that go to the clinic, get help. Focus on something else, I changed my drug use to running. You can concentrate on that girl you liked. Think about people around you."

Nicky listened to Piper and realized that she was right. "But what if I can't do it?"

Piper put her hand on top of Nicky's. "You can do anything when you believe in yourself. Cal once told me how it felt when I was using. That kind of helplessness almost ruined him. Please, if you don't do it for yourself, do it for Alex."

"You've been inspirational, blondie", Nicky smiled.

"If you visit in Litchfield someday, I wish you've gotten clean", Piper said as she got up.

"I'll promise that I'll try. For Alex and Lorna. And myself."

Piper smiled as she figured that Lorna was the girl Nicky was interested in. "Good luck."

"See you around, blondie. And thank you. I really mean it." Nicky said smiling widely. She had been trying to get clean, but Piper here might just have given the final push she needed.

"Remember, I was never here", Piper reminded before left the room and the hospital.

* * *

"Ayee, Vause. I've missed you", Nicky said smiling as she saw Alex walking into her hospital room.

"I've missed you too, Nicky. Although I hoped to see in other circumstances", Alex said as she sat in a chair next to Nicky.

"Well. This is the last time when you see me like this."

Alex raised her eyebrow. "Really? You seem pretty sure about that."

"I am. I had this... interesting encounter which led me realizing that I can't keep going like this. It's not fair to you or to myself or to anybody. So, I decided to get help and get clean and stay that way", Nicky stated proudly.

Alex smiled widely. "What changed your mind? You hated the idea of clinics and help. Did Lorna visit you?"

"Nope", Nicky said with a mischievous grin. Alex would never guess who visited her. "She didn't want to be in any contact as long as I was involved with drugs. But I'm going to get clean and then she's mine", Nicky smiled happily.

"You need to tell me what changed your mind", Alex demanded smiling. She was so happy that her best friend was finally going to try for real. She just hoped that Nicky reached her goal.

"Some girl that I didn't know came here yesterday to talk some sense into me. She never told me her name but just something about her made me realize how stupid I've been", Nicky said, tolding only a half-truth. She had promised Piper that she wouldn't tell.

"If I knew who this girl was I would thank her personally."

"Yeah... I'm sorry what I've made you go through", Nicky apologized.

"Nicky-"

"No seriously. I've been selfish. I haven't really thought about how this has affected you. So, I'm sorry", Nicky said sincerely.

Alex shook her head. "It's okay. I'm just happy that you're trying now."

"So, how's it going in Litchfield?" Nicky changed the topic. She was curious about Piper.

"It's going pretty well. Mom's shop has been successful and I've started tutoring", Alex said.

"Oh really? Any interesting students?" Nicky said smirking.

"I have no intention to sleep with these students", Alex said chuckling as she caught what Nicky was trying to imply. "But there is this boy who's trying to hit on me and then..." Alex trailed off as she thought how much she should talk about Piper.

Nicky raised her eyebrows. "Some fine ass girl?"

Alex laughed. "No! Well, kind of yes. But Piper is very... Man, I don't even know. She is very smart but doesn't bother to show it and that's why I was tutoring her for a while. She is actually working for my mom, so we see each other quite a lot."

"Have you tried to sleep with her?" Nicky asked, trying to provoke Alex a little.

Alex's eyes widened. "No! You don't know what she's like. You don't try to sleep with her without wanting a black eye. She is a very complicated girl. I swear she changes her mind all the time. First, she hates me, then she apologizes and then we become friends. Then she is distant and then after a while, she opens up to me little about her problems and then she's distant again?" Alex explained, trying to understand herself.

Nicky was surprised. Piper had seemed like a nice girl when she had visited. "Jeez."

"Yeah, tell me about it."

* * *

Alex called to her mother as she was driving back to Litchfield. Her mother had left with a couple of friends to London. Her birthday was soon, so it was like a birthday trip.

"Hey hun", Diane answered.

"Mom, hey. You already at the airport?" Alex asked.

"Yeah. The plane leaves in an hour. How did it go with Nicky?"

"Really well actually. She always promises to get clean but this time, she really meant it. She said that someone had visited her and talked some sense into her", Alex said still smiling.

"That's good. I'm happy for her..." Diane said before trailing off.

Alex sensed that her mother had something to say. "What is it?"

"Who do you think that visited her?"

"I have no idea. Nicky said that she had never told her name", Alex said furrowing her eyebrows. Sure, she was confused why somebody random went to talk with Nicky but mainly she was just grateful.

"I'm not saying that it's her... but Piper acted pretty weird yesterday after she heard your conversation", Diane said.

Alex's eyes widened. "Do you think that Piper...?"

"I really don't know, but she just... she asked her whole name and then she just run off immediately after her shift", Diane thought.

"But why would she do that?"

Diane chuckled. "She's Piper. She doesn't need reasons, she just... does things. But like I said, it isn't necessarily her. She just acted weird."

"I'll ask about it when I see her", Alex said.

"Okay. I'm happy for Nicky, I really am. I'll call you later", Diane promised.

"Okay, love you, bye."

"Love you too. Bye."

Alex put her phone in her bag. Could it really be Piper? But if it was, then why? Like her mother had said Piper really didn't need any reasons, but she didn't think that Piper would travel to a city that she hated just to help Alex's friend without any good reason. And why Piper was even so sure that she could help Nicky?

* * *

 **Thank you for reading and like always, please review :) I'll try to update soon again!**

 **-Iina**


	7. Chapter 7

Piper felt weird opening the shop. Always when she had come to work, Diane was already there. She accused Piper working too much but she herself was working all the time too.

Of course Diane took sometimes day offs or left work early or came late but that didn't happen very often. It had never been a week, but Piper was happy that Diane could take a small vaction. She deserved it.

Piper switched the closed sign to open and went to the backroom to see if there was something to do. Piper dropped her bag and watched around. It felt kind of empty without Diane here.

When Piper was sure that there was nothing to do, she went behind the counter and continued reading Nights of Rain and Stars.

She helped couple of customers that came into the bookshop, nothing major until Alex came.

Piper glanced up from her book to see who had enetered. She continued reading once she realized that it was just Alex.

Alex walked in front of Piper. "I hope you aren't treating customers this way", she joked.

"Don't be stupid. I saw that it was just you, so I didn't bother to stop reading", Piper said as she finally looked up from her book.

Alex wondered if she should be offended from Piper's comment but then decided that it was just Piper talking like she has used to. She was sure that Piper didn't mean to be rude.

Piper shut her book and put it on the counter. "So, what are you doing here?"

"Keeping you some company", Alex said grinning. She saw Piper to open her mouth so she continued quickly. "And before you tell me how books are better company than people, I actually wanted to talk with you about something."

Piper furrowed her eyebrows. "What do you want to talk about?"

"You remember Nicky?"

"Nope."

Alex rolled her eyes. "My friend, who overdosed."

"Oh yeah, her. How is she?" Piper asked acting uniterested.

"Pretty well actually. She met someone who managed to convince her to get clean."

Piper nodded, still uninterested. "Good for her. And for you, I guess."

Alex looked at Piper, trying to find out if Piper already knew this. She decided to try her luck. "Do you happen to know anything abou this mysterious person?"

Alex almost missed it, but she saw something in Piper's eyes. Just a millisecond of something that Alex couldn't quite place. Fear? Surprise? Sadness? Anger? Or combination of all of them?

"Why would I know anything about that person?" Piper asked, this time sounding annoyed.

Now Alex was sure that it has been Piper. "I don't know. Do you?"

"Of course not!"

"You know... I talked with Nicky. She told me", Alex lied.

Piper was quiet and stared at Alex, trying to figure out if she was bluffing or not.

Alex kept straight face but raised her eyebrow.

Piper let out an annoyed sigh. "She promised that she wouldn't tell."

Alex smirked. "Well, she didn't. I was just suspecting it was you and tried to get the truth out of you."

Piper stared at Alex unbelievingly. "Seriously?"

"Yeah."

Piper just kept staring.

Alex turned serious. "I don't know how or why you did it, but well... you are Piper. I'm kind of used to it. I'm not going to ask you because I'm sure you wouldn't even tell me anything."

Piper huffed. Well, Alex had that one right.

"But I want to thank you. Nicky means so much to me, we met at third grade and we've been best friends ever since. She moved away when the junior high school ended, but we always remained close. Her drug use started couple of years ago because of some family issues. I've tried to get her stop, but she never did. This time she really seemed to want to get clean. So, thank you Piper, for probably saving her life. If she continues this way it's just matter of time when she... her body gives up." Alex said as she walked directly in front of Piper.

"I had my reasons to do what I did, but this doesn't mean that you own me anything, okay? I didn't want you to know because, well... I didn't want you to ask questions or think that you own me something now", Piper said as she looked at Alex.

Alex put her hand on top of Piper's and Piper glanced at it warningly.

Alex, however, kept her hand where it was and looked Piper in the eyes. "I don't do either of those things, but you need to understand how grateful I am", she said.

Piper thought back Cal and how grateful to him Piper was when he had helped to get Piper clean. "I know, okay? I know."

Alex thought if Piper had some own experience including drugs but didn't ask since she had promised. "Thank you", she said once again.

"You're welcome. Now this topic is finished and I don't want you to talk about it anymore", Piper said as she took her hand away.

Alex looked at Piper for a while before looked at Piper's book. "What are you reading?"

Piper showed Alex the cover of the book and Alex nodded. "I've read that. It's a good one."

"It is", Piper agreed. Alex's book knowledge always managed to surprise her. Probably because she had never known anyone who liked to read as much as she herself.

"Well, I'll let you continue your reading", Alex said as she started to walk towards the couches.

Piper looked after her questioningly before saw Alex take the East of Eden out of her bag and hopped onto the couch to read.

Piper shook her head smiling a little before continued her own book.

* * *

Rest of the week went well, Piper knew how to handle the shop and Alex came everyday to keep Piper company. Even if Piper said that she didn't need to, Alex nonetheless always came. Piper didn't know how to react that kind of stubborness. Usually she was the one being stubborn.

Piper and Alex usually read their own books, but sometimes Alex got Piper to playing card with her. Turned out that Piper was bloody good at Poker. Piper told that her dad had taught it to her when she was young.

It was Friday and Alex returned the East of Eden back to Piper. When Piper was in the backroom, putting the book in her bag, a customer walked in.

"Hey there", the woman smiled at Alex. She was tall and had long red hair.

"Hi. You looking for something specific?" Alex asked even if she really didn't know the shop that well since Piper had again organized the books differently.

"Yes, actually. I was wondering if there was something erotic?"

Alex's eyebrows rose. Usually, people were a little uncomfortable when they needed to ask that kind of stuff, though Alex didn't realise why since it was normal. This woman however didn't seem uncomfortable at all. "I'm afraid that I can't help you, but I'll get someone who can", Alex said smiling.

Just when Alex was turning around, Piper opened the door and stepped back into a shop. She stopped at her tracks when she saw the customer. She may not be good with names but faces she remembered. Shit.

She smiled at the woman and hoped that she didn't remember her.

"She tries to find something erotic", Alex told Piper.

"Ahh, just this way..." Piper said as she started to walk towards erotic section.

"Wait", the woman said and Piper turned around.

"Have we met? You look familiar", she said as she tilted her head to study Piper better.

"No, I don't think so", Piper said smiling politely.

"What's your name? I'm Claire", the woman said as she offered her hand to shake.

Piper took it. "Piper." Luckily she always introduced herself with the different name when she met somebody at a bar.

"Doesn't sound familiar", Claire said with a slight frown.

"Told you. You must be mixed me up with somebody else", Piper said still keeping the polite smile.

"Hmmh. I don't usually be wrong", Claire laughed. "Anyways, the books."

"Right. Just follow me", Piper said as she started walking again.

Alex listened to their conversation curiously. She was sure that Piper knew the woman. She didn't know how but she seemed to be good at figuring Piper out by her actions and facial expressions. She just needed to understand why Piper did what she did and she would be happy.

Once they were at the erotic section Claire talked again. "I don't really have experience with these kind of books, have you read any of these?" She asked smiling flirtatiously.

"Actually, I have", Piper answered, still keeping up the professionalism.

Alex didn't know which shocked her more, that the woman who was obviously over 20 years old flirted with Piper so openly or that Piper had read erotic books.

Well, sure she had read a little erotic stuff too but somehow Piper didn't seem that kind of girl. Then Alex thought that who was she thinking about. You could never really know what Piper has done or hasn't done.

But the woman, who was probably 25-year-old flirted with Piper? Didn't she realize that Piper was underage?

"Do you have something including just girls?" Claire asked smirking.

Piper looked at the bookshelf. "We don't have a very wide selection, but this might catch your interest..." Piper said as she took the book from the shelf.

Claire looked the back cover and smiled satisfied. "Perfect."

"We have also some books that aren't classified as erotic but have lots of elements of erotica", Piper said as she raised her eyebrows.

"This is enough for now. Maybe I'll come back later", Claire said grinning.

"Well, shall we go?" Piper asked as she pointed at the cash register.

Claire paid for the book and slipped something in Piper's hand before winked and walked out.

"Who was she?" Alex asked immediately when the door had closed.

Piper turned to look at her. "A customer?"

"Funny. You knew her, didn't you? Your behavior gave you away."

"You should be a detective", Piper smirked.

"What did she give to you?" Alex asked curiously.

Piper showed the paper. "Her number", she said before throw it in the trash can.

"You're not going to call her?" Alex asked. She was kind of happy about that.

Piper grinned. "I don't sleep twice with the same person."

Alex's eyes widened. " _What?!_ "

"Yeah, that's a mystery for you to figure out", Piper said smirking before went between shelves.

"Wait, hold on. You've slept with her? She was at least 25!" Alex exclaimed as she ran after Piper.

"26", Piper corrected.

Alex just stared at her disbelievingly. "You do realize that she committed a crime, right?"

Piper just shrugged. "She thought that I was 22."

"Jesus Piper!" Alex said as she threw her hands in the air.

"What?" Piper said defensively. "I'm human. I need sex. And here aren't many girls my age that I would like to sleep with!"

Alex sighed. Piper was kind of right, but still. "How didn't she recognize you?"

"She was pretty drunk back then. And it was a couple of months ago."

Alex shook her head. "Fine. It's not my business anyways."

"Look at you, you are starting to learn!" Piper grinned.

* * *

It was Sunday and Piper had been running. Since Diane had said that she didn't need to open the shop, she decided to work out a little bit. When she opened the door to her apartment, she noticed weird looking envelope. Piper picked it up and immediately recognized the neat handwriting.

"Shit", Piper cursed out loud. How could Polly know where she lives?

Piper didn't know what to do. She felt like tearing it up and burning it but on the other hand she was curious. What could Polly possibly want to say to her?

Piper couldn't think straight. She decided to go to a bookshop. It had become like Piper's refuge. The place where she could forget the rest of the world.

She took her bag and after a little hesitation, she put the envelope in it.

* * *

Piper unlocked the door and pondered if she should open the shop. Well, she was here anyways.

She turned the sign and went to sit behind the counter. Piper sighed and put her head against the counter. She didn't feel any better.

After a couple of hours of sitting and thinking about things, Piper heard someone coming in. "Alex?"

Alex had been walking past the shop and noticed that it was open. She had thought that Piper wouldn't be there on Sunday.

"I thought that you didn't need to open the shop today?" Alex said as she came closer.

"I didn't. I just... well, someone could have needed a book", Piper shrugged.

Alex looked at Piper suspiciously. Piper looked kind of weird. She looked tired and she had her running clothes.

"Before you ask. I'm fine", Piper said when she saw Alex's look.

That only made Alex more suspicious. "Talk to me", she said as she circled the counter and sat next to Piper.

Piper looked at Alex little confused. "I'm serious. I'm fine."

"I can see that something is bothering you. Just spit it out."

Piper bit her cheek as she tried to decide if she should talk with Alex or not. Alex already knew about Polly, so what was the worst thing to happen?

Piper sighed as she took the unopened envelope from her bag. This is not taking distance, Piper thought before gave Alex the envelope.

"What's this?" Alex asked confused.

Piper shrugged. "I don't know. It's from Polly."

"Polly? Your ex-best friend Polly?" Alex asked. Now it made some sense why Piper was upset.

"Mhmm."

"What is stopping you reading it?" Alex asked as she put the envelope on the counter.

"I don't know. It's just... I've finally managed to get my life together at least partly. I don't need Polly messing it all up again. But I am a little curious about what she has to say..." Piper confessed.

"I get your point, but how could one letter mess your life? You have here what you have built here. I don't think she could change anything of that. You don't need to contact her, just read what she has to say", Alex reasoned.

"I'm not worrying that she will ruin my life. I'm worrying that reading that letter, will affect me that way that I'm starting to ruin my own life again", Piper said quietly.

Alex was quiet for a while when she thought. "Would you like me to read it?" she asked carefully.

Piper stared at Alex disbelieving. "What?"

"You know... I could read what she has to say and then you would know without reading it?"

"I..." Piper hesitated. "I don't think I could do it. I mean, she could reveal something about me and my past in that letter that I'm not ready to share... Thanks for the offer, though."

"Okay, I get it", Alex said as she tried to find another way. "You could read it here? Now when I'm here, we could talk about it and that way you could share only what you are comfortable with? It's much easier when you're not alone and you can talk with another person. It gives you another perspective", she proposed.

Piper thought for a while before nodded. Alex had a point.

She slowly took the envelope and opened it.

 _Dear Piper_

 _I know that you are not probably reading this and you have every right not to. I sent this letter and didn't come to your apartment because I know that you hate me right now. I got your address from my dad, in case you were wondering. He's a lawyer if you didn't remember._

 _But the reason behind this letter is apology and explanation._

 _I know that I can't make it up, but I want you to know why I did what I did._

 _Okay, so, when you told me that you were lesbian, I kind of freaked out. You know how my family was, they didn't accept homosexuality. I really didn't either because that's how I was raised. So, that's why I tried to convince you that it was just a phase._

 _Then when you slept with Pete, I just lost it. I knew that you didn't even want him because you were, well, lesbian. I knew that you were just trying to piss me off and thinking backward now, I deserved it._

 _It was meant to be just a small rumor that would make you uncomfortable for a while. I had no idea that it would spread so quickly and that people would actually start to believe it. But the accident had already happened and I thought that I couldn't back off. So, that's why I didn't try to deny any of the rumors that other started making. Because I started it all, you already hated me and I thought that I lost you. That's why I started to grave attention from others and just gave the rumors fly. That's how I really lost you._

 _Now, I know that this is not an excuse but I needed you to know that all of the things that followed was never my intention._

 _Then an apology. Or many of them._

 _I'm sorry that I didn't accept you they way you are. I know that you weren't probably very confident about your sexuality and my reaction hurt you a lot._

 _I'm sorry that I started the rumors and didn't do anything to stop them._

 _I'm sorry that you needed to move away because of me._

 _I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you when Celeste passed away. I know how much she meant to you._

 _I'm sorry that I wasn't there supporting you after the accident. I can't even imagine how painful that was for you. When I heard about it on the news, I came to the hospital. I saw you there all bruised up and sleeping. You had said that you never wanted to see my face again and for once, I respected your wishes and left before you woke up._

 _I'm sorry what you've been through and what I've made you go through. You were an amazing person and I just hope that this all hasn't ruined it._

 _You don't need to answer me, but I'm grateful if you read this letter._

 _Best wishes,_

 _Polly_

Piper read the letter two times. She had no idea what to think about it.

"Well?"

Piper gave the letter to Alex.

"You sure?" Alex asked surprised.

"Yeah. There wasn't much that you didn't know already", Piper said still kind of taken aback from the letter.

Alex quickly read it before giving it back to Piper. "She sounded sincere."

"Yeah. Too bad that this came two years late", Piper commented. "I think it's a little too late now."

"Yeah. I understand..." Alex said. "You don't have to answer if you don't want but what kind of rumors are we talking about? And how long did they last?"

Piper was quiet before answered. "They started at the eight grade. Continued in freshman year until I moved away a couple months before Christmas."

Piper didn't elaborate the subject of these rumors and Alex didn't ask again.

"I guess that's why you really don't care about Jessica?"

Piper laughed a little. "Jessica is a novice compared to girls in Hartford."

"How the letter affected you?" Alex asked, wanting to make sure that Piper didn't 'start to ruin her own life again'.

"Honestly? It felt kind of liberating. I'm not ready to forgive Polly, but... I think that after reading this letter, I might someday, with time."

Alex smiled. Piper and her were getting closer and closer. She wondered if Piper even notices it.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you thought, suggetsions are always welcomed! I'll try to update soon again :)**

 **-Iina**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: Someone asked that how old Alex is and she is 19, turning soon 20. She is two years older than Piper :) I'm sorry for the irregular updating. I'm writing always when I have time.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

It was Monday and Diane had given Piper Monday and Tuesday off. After school Piper really didn't have anything to do, so she decided to do some assignments. It was already end of May, so these were about the last ones given.

Now when finals were done, teachers only gave some random essays to write and didn't bother to give real homework.

Piper usually didn't waste much of her time doing school work and she wans't going to start now.

She started with physics where she needed to write about electricity and magnetism. Piper didn't bother to do any research and just wrote something she knew about the topic. In ten minutes, she had written already one page. Just when she was beginning the second page, her doorbell rang.

She got up a little confused and went to look through the peephole.

There stood Alex with arms crossed over her chest.

Piper opened the door. "Hi", she said bemused.

Piper noticed that Alex white T-shirt was wet and she was probably trying to hide her now visible bra.

"Hey", Alex said as she smiled hesitantly. "I'm sorry to disturb, but I was hoping that you could do a small favor?"

"What do you need? Do you want to come in?" Piper asked as she moved aside.

"Thanks", Alex said as she quickly went inside of Piper apartment. "So, I walked into someone with coffee in my hand and like you can see, my coffee spilled all over me and I was wondering if you could lend me a shirt because I would rather not walk around the town looking like this", she explained as she took her hands away and Piper saw her red bra.

Piper laughed. "Yeah. I can see your issue."

Alex hide her bra again. "I thought that I would walk home, so I don't have any cab money. Your place was close, so I thought that you could help?"

"Yeah, sure. Wait a second", Piper said as she went to her room to get T-shirt.

She looked around her wardrobe a bit before found a loose T-shirt. That would fit Alex.

She went back and gave Alex the plain black T-shirt. "Uhmm... you can change in bathroom?" Piper said unsure how to deal in this kind of situation.

"It's not like you didn't already see", Alex said as she started to take the wet T-shirt off.

Piper quickly turned around, she definitely didn't need to see her ex-crush without a shirt. "Right. Do you want something to drink? Like coffee?" She asked as she started to walk towards kitchen.

"Well, if you don't mind?"

"Not at all", Piper said as she started the coffee machine.

Soon Alex came into the kitchen with Piper's shirt on. "Thanks."

"Sure, no problem", Piper said.

"I hope I didn't interrupt anything?" Alex asked.

"Nothing important. I was just writing some school stuff."

Alex's eyebrows rose. She hadn't thought that Piper would do voluntarily any homework.

Piper rolled her eyes as she saw Alex surprise. "I want to get out of the high school at some day. And I'm always doing my homework, not very carefully but I'm always doing them."

Alex shook her head. "Always when I think that I've figured out something about you, you do something that confuses me all over again."

Piper chuckled as she poured the coffee into two cups. "Yeah. I confuse myself a lot too. But anyways, what were you doing aroung here?"

Alex made a face. "I was studying with Nick."

"Still focusing on your breasts instead of him studies?" Piper asked.

"Yeah. Not anymore though", Alex said smirking a little.

Pipet looked at her questioningly. "How so?"

"I've tried to get him realize that I'm gay, but he just doesn't get it. He tried to kiss me today and I told him directly that I'm gay. He said that he would change my mind and tried again", Alex told as she took the coffee cup from Piper.

"And?" Piper asked curiously.

"Then I slapped him."

Piper laughed and shook her head. "That's not how to deal with boys. You need to punch them straight on the jaw with your fist."

Alex chuckled. "Is that what you always do?"

"Pretty much, yes", Piper said as she rubbed unconsciously her knuckles.

Alex wondered how many boys exactly Piper had punched with those knuckles.

They drank their coffees and talked about some random things.

"Well, I should be going. I'm going to let you continue your school work. Thanks for the coffee and the shirt. I'll return it soon", Alex said when she had drunk the rest of her coffee.

"No problem", Piper said as she got up.

They walked to the front door and Alex opened it.

"Alex?" Piper called out before Alex left.

"Yeah?" Alex asked and turned around to look at Piper.

"I'm not a _complete_ asshole. I mean I can be, but I can also... not to be..." Piper trailed off as she tried to form her thoughts into words. "Anyways, I saw that you were hesitating when you came to ask help. So I just wanted to say that you can ask help from me. I'm not going to turn you away or anything..."

It was true that Alex had been a little hesitant to ask help from Piper because she didn't how she would react with Alex randomly coming over.

"Of course", Alex said.

"I'm not saying that you need to come to me with every problem you have, but... if you need something... then, yeah", Piper ended awkwardly.

"Got it", Alex smiled. She knew that it meant a lot coming out of Piper. "The same applies to you. I know that you like to handle things on your own, but I'm here if you need anything. Even if it's just lending a book. Oh, and that reminds me, you should visit us someday. You could check my book collection and if there's anything you would like to read?"

"Yeah, okay", Piper smiled.

"Cool. See you on Wednesday?" Alex asked.

"Yeah."

"Okay, bye then", Alex said as she turned around.

"Bye", Piper said as she closed the door.

Piper continued her essay and after another ten minutes, she was done. When she didn't have anything else to do, she read Polly's letter again.

After reading the letter once more, she took her phone and unblocked Polly's number.

 **[Piper] - Hey Polly, I read your letter. I'm understanding you a little better, but I'm not ready to forgive you. Maybe with time. Anyways, I think that we are better apart. Please don't try to contact me again. Have a happy rest of your life.**

Piper blocked Polly's number just in case again. It was better this way, Piper decided before picked some random movie on her laptop and started watching.

* * *

"So, it's your birthay next week", Diane said to Piper as they were unloading a new shipment.

"Yes. And no, I don't need any extra day offs", Piper told her annoyed. She didn't need any reminders about her birthday.

Piper's brusque answer startled Diane and she looked at her questioningly.

Piper glanced at Diane. "Sorry."

"No, no. It's fine", Diane said. She noted that Piper didn't like to talk about her birthday for some reason.

There landed uncomfortable silence between them before Diane broke it. "Alex applied for a job at the near cafe."

Piper was thankful for the change of topic. "Didn't she like tutoring anymore?"

"Yes, she likes it, but it doesn't pay that well. I think that she is continuing it though even if she gets the job", Diane said.

Piper nodded. If Alex wasn't going to be around so much anymore, maybe this was the time to start taking distance.

They heard someone's phone ringing.

"It must be yours", Diane said as she left from the backroom to give Piper some privacy.

Piper went to get her phone but stopped when she saw who was calling her. It was her aunt, that didn't promise any good. Piper considered not answering, but then she thought about Cal. What if something had happened to Cal?

"Hello?" She answered.

"Ah, Piper, dear. Hi", Her auntie's fake cheery greeted her. "So, I was thinking..."

Oh no, this was not going to be any good Piper thought as she gritted her teeth.

"...Since you have the apartment in Litchfield, a couple of my friends is coming there, so I promised that they can bunk in your apartment for a couple of weeks?" She continued.

Piper stood there with her mouth agape. "You did _what_? Didn't you happen to think asking _me_ first, before you started promising such things!"

"Surely you have someone there where you can spend a couple of weeks?"

"You can't do this. I'm not going to accept this", Piper said her eyes burning with anger.

"You are forgetting that the apartment is under my name until you turn eighteen. I can evict you from there", Piper's aunt reminded coldly.

"My birthday is next week!" Piper snapped.

Her aunt was quiet for a while. "Oh? Well, it still gives them a week. Are you going to leave voluntarily or do I need to evict you?" She asked.

"I'm not letting you do this", Piper said defiantly.

"You need to be out of the apartment by Friday", her aunt said before ended the call.

Piper stood there cursing her aunt when Diane came back.

"Wow, that wasn't apparently a good call?" Diane said as she saw Piper's state.

Piper forced herself to calm down. "It wasn't that bad. But you know my temper", Piper said trying to smile a little.

Diane looked at Piper skeptically but didn't pry more information.

Rest of the day Piper was thinking how she could get out of this. Finally she had to admit that there was no way out. The law was law. Then she started to think where she could go. Diane and Alex was basically her only option, but she wasn't sure if she could give up her pride.

But she didn't need any other options if she didn't want to sleep on the streets. Piper took a deep breath before turned towards Diane. "Diane?"

"Yeah?" Diane asked as she stopped what she was doing to look at Piper.

"I... Uhmm... I have a favor to ask. Really big one."

Diane looked at Piper worriedly. Something bad must have happened if Piper needed to ask a big favor. "Of course. What is it?"

Piper scratched at her neck uncomfortably. "Well... I got thrown out of my apartment by my aunt till my birthday... So, I was thinking if I could bunk with you for a few days? I mean I can do something, like housework or-"

"Piper." Diane interrupted. "Of course you can stay with us. We have plenty of space. And you don't need to worry about any housework. What happened with your aunt?"

"She promised to lend my apartment to her friends and when I didn't cooperate she threw me out and I can't have the apartment under my name until I turn eighteen", Piper explained.

Diane furrowed her eyebrows. "Why would she do that?"

Piper shrugged. "She has always been like that, doing whatever she wants. And she hates me. That's why I didn't want to move there with Cal."

"That's just mean. When do you need to be out?" Diane asked.

"By Friday. I'm going to stay around if she doesn't get any official eviction. But I'm afraid that she does."

"By Friday? Isn't there usually some kind of notice?"

"Yeah, it should be 20 days, since she didn't have any good reason to evict me, but she has connections", Piper said still annoyed over the whole situation.

"I'm sorry about your aunt. You're absolutely welcome to live with us for a while", Diane said.

"Thank you", Piper said.

* * *

"Piper's going to live with us from this Friday to next week", Diane announced to Alex as she had come home.

Alex was in the living room watching some TV. She however turned it off when she heard what her mom said. "What?" She asked bewildered.

Diane explained the situation and Alex was happy that Piper trusted them enough to ask. "That's good, isn't it? I mean not good like that, but she has learned to trust us."

"Yeah", Diane agreed.

"I'm pretty positive that if this had happened a month ago, she wouldn't have asked", Alex thought.

"Yeah. She has started to be more open around us. That's good."

* * *

It was Thursday evening when Piper got an official eviction notice. Piper cursed her aunt probably for the hundereth time. She send a picture of it to a lawyer she knew through their heritage process in hope of her finding some loophole.

No such a luck. The notice was completely valid.

Piper accepted finally her defeat and packed her things. She took clothes, personal stuff and her coffee machine. There was no way that Piper would give that for her auntie's friends use.

Piper called on Friday morning to the school saying that she was sick, so she could concentrate on moving. Alex was going to come and get her, before later dropping Diane and her off to the bookshop.

A little after noon Piper heard her doorbell ring. She opened the door and there stood a middle-aged couple smiling. "Hello. You must be Piper."

"Yeah", Piper said as she gave the couple her home key. Luckily she had ordered a second key that would be delivered to Alex and Diane's place later.

"Thank you. It's so nice of you to voluntarily give us your place", the woman said smiling.

Piper looked at them unbelievingly. Her aunt really was a twisted bitch. "Whatever. I'm out."

"Wait, you aren't going to give us a tour?" The man asked.

"It's not a mansion. You can figure it out on your own", Piper said sarcastically. "Remember, I'm back on Thursday. You better be out before 4 p.m.", Piper reminded before started carrying her bags downstairs.

Alex was waiting for her there and took Piper's coffee machine, so Piper didn't need to carry so much stuff alone. "We do have a coffee machine on our own", she said grinning.

"I figured. But I didn't want to give them to privilege to use my coffee machine. It's mine."

Alex chuckled before looked at Piper. She seemed annoyed, for a good reason obviously. But Alex was prepared Piper to be furious, so, either Piper could keep her emotions in check or she wasn't too upset about all this.

Piper glanced at Alex. "I'm really fucking furious if that's what you were thinking. I'm just trying not to show it very much, so you don't need to live with some maniac."

"But we get it, you have every right to be angry", Alex said.

"Still", Piper said ending the conversation as they got to Alex's car.

They put Piper's stuff into the trunk before driving to Diane's and Alex's place. The journey was a little uncomfortable since Piper wasn't in the mood to talk. They drove there about in fifteen minutes.

Piper looked around and saw that Alex and Diane were living in a nice neighbourhood in beautiful white two-story house.

Alex parked the car in front of the house and they carried Piper's stuff inside.

They greeted Diane before Alex showed Piper the house before taking her to the guest room. "You are staying at here. Make yourself at home", she smiled before left Piper to unpack her things.

Piper looked around the room. It wasn't too small, there was a comfy looking double bed, a wardrobe and she had an own bathroom. Not a bad place to bunk at all.

Piper still felt uncomfortable with being in someone else's home. She couldn't even remember when was the last time she even visited anyone. Probably three years ago when Polly and she were still friends.

Piper looked at the wardrobe and when she noticed that it was empty, she started putting her clothes in it.

When she had unpacked most of her things, she sat down on the bed. It couldn't be that awful to be a week here, right?

A knock on the door startled Piper. "Yeah?"

Alex peeked into the room. "Hey. We're leaving in ten minutes. You ready?"

"Yup", Piper said as she got up. "Nice looking home. It looks like... well home."

Alex grinned. "Thanks. So, yeah. You can just act like you were at home. If you're hungry, take something from the kitchen, okay?"

Piper didn't feel comfortable with that but she nodded anyways. "Got it."

"Good. Shall we go?" Alex asked.

Piper nodded.

Diane was waiting for them in the downstairs. "Ready to go, girls?"

"Yeah."

* * *

The following morning Alex and Diane was sitting in the kitchen drinking coffee. It was almost eight o'clock.

Soon they heard when someone came in and they looked at each other questioningly. They had given Piper an own key but what was she doing outside at this hour?

They had their answer when Piper walked into the kitchen with slightly red face and running clothes.

"Good morning", Diane said as she sipped her coffee.

"Morning."

"Do you want some breakfast?"

Piper looked between them for a while. "Just coffee is fine. I'll grab a shower first."

"Sure."

"She looks so out of place", Alex commented when Piper had gone.

"It must be very strange for her. She has been living alone for so long."

After about ten minutes Piper came back with. She was reading something on her phone with her eyebrows furrowed.

"Everything okay?" Diane asked.

Piper put the phone into her pocket. "Yeah. I just... Can I get my day offs on Monday and Thursday?"

"Of course. Something related to your apartment?"

Piper nodded. "I'm seeing a lawyer on Monday. We can fill the papers, so immediately when I turn eighteen the apartment will be under my name."

"That's good." Diane said before pointed one of the drawers. "Just take a cup from there, coffee is ready."

Piper complied and poured herself a cup.

All of the three drank their coffees in silence but it wasn't uncomfortable.

"I'm going to a job interview, so I'm taking you to work", Alex said to Piper.

"Okay, when are we leaving?"

"In fifteen minutes. Oh, and I'm going to a grocery store today, is there something you don't eat?" she asked.

"Aliens", Piper answered with a straight face.

Alex chuckled. "So humans are okay. Should we be scared?"

"I'm not going to _eat_ my friends", Piper said smirking as she stared at Alex and waited for her to catch up.

Alex narrowed her eyes a little. Why did Piper say it like there was some kind of innuendo? She had emphasized the word 'eat'. What could she possibly-

Alex's eyes widened as she realized Piper's joke.

Piper, in turn, burst into a laughter. "Your expression was priceless", she said still laughing.

"Jesus kid", Alex murmured shaking her head.

Piper just winked at her before got up to put her cup into a dishwasher. "But for real though, everything is fine."

Diane looked after her confused before turning to look at Alex. "What did I miss?"

"Nothing", Alex said. Her mother didn't need to know that Piper eating people really meant Piper having sex with women.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! Like always, please review and tell me what you thought. Feel free to ask or suggest anything. I'm trying to update soon again :)**

 **-Iina**


	9. Chapter 9

_"How has it been in Litchfield, Piper?"_

 _"The same. My job is nice and school is going well."_

 _"Good, good. Is the job paying well?"_

 _"Mom, it's a book shop. I can make my living by it and that's enough."_

 _"No reason to get annoyed. I'm just looking out for you."_

 _Piper rolled her eyes. "Where are we going anyways?"_

 _"It's a surprise", her mother said with a smile_

 _"Dad?"_

 _Carol sent a warning look to Bill's direction._

 _"It's a surprise, honey", her dad said also smiling._

 _"Cal? Do you know anything?"_

 _"We're going to celebrate your birthday!"_

 _"Cal! Not another word! You're going to ruin the surprise", Carol said with a strict look._

 _Piper stared at her brother intensively until he couldn't bear it anymore._

 _Cal took her phone and wrote something before showed it to Piper._

 _"You're taking us to Washington D.C?!" Piper exclaimed.  
_

 _"Cal!" Carol scolded._

 _"Technically, I didn't say another word. I wrote it", Cal stated proudly of his cleverness._

 _"Yes, we're going to Washington D.C." Bill said chuckling._

 _"Oh my god! I've always wanted to go there!"_

 _"We know, honey. That's why we're going there. Your birthday isn't until another two weeks, but we got a couple of day offs so, we are going to celebrate a little early", her dad explained._

 _"Thank you so much!" Piper said smiling._

 _"Wow, look at that truck!", Cal said as she pointed out of the window. "It looks like it's driving on our side of the road."_

 _"Don't be silly. Of course it's not... Holy shit!"_

 _"Dad!? What's happening?"_

 _"Just hold on!"_

 _"DAD!"_

Piper shot straight up with tears running down her cheeks. That same dream has been haunting her the past year. She would gladly forget the day of the accident but her dreams didn't let her.

Piper got up to turn on the lights. She couldn't bear the darkness.

She sighed as she saw Alex's and Diane's guestroom. The clock on the wall showed that it was just after 4 a.m. Piper rubber her eyes. There was no way she would sleep again, so she just sat on the bed and tried to forget her dream.

Piper didn't know how much time had passed but she woke up from her trance when she heard a knock on her door.

"Yeah?" Piper asked in a small voice.

Alex came into a room. "You're awake?"

"Couldn't sleep", Piper told. "Did I wake you up?"

"Oh no. I just went to get some water and saw that your light was on."

"Okay, good."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Alex asked as she sat down next to Piper.

Piper almost told her all. Almost shared the pain she had been hiding from others for so long. At the last moment she stopped herself. Don't get too attached, the voice in her head reminded. "It's fine really. Just some random bad dream", Piper smiled weakly.

Alex furrowed her eyebrows. "Piper."

"I'm serious Alex."

"So am I. Why is it so hard for you to trust people? To trust me? What are you so afraid of?" Alex asked desperately.

"The problem isn't that it's hard for me to trust you. The problem is that I feel like I can trust you."

"What? Piper, you should be able to trust people."

Piper shook her head. "No. If I trust people too much, I get attached."

"Piper that's a good thing. Life is much better if you have people around you", Alex said as she put her hand on Piper's thigh.

The tears started to build in Piper's eyes and she shook her head again. She didn't even acknowledge Alex's hand.

Alex started to become worried. "Piper, talk to me."

"Everyone leaves", Piper whispered.

"I promise that I won't", Alex said staring at Piper's eyes, trying to get Piper to see her sincerity.

"But you do. You leave soon to a college", Piper said as she adverted her gaze.

"Oh, Piper. Is this what all this has been about? You afraid that I abandon you once I leave to a college?" Alex asked with a slight frown.

Piper shrugged. She had never been good at talking about her feelings.

"Okay, listen. Firstly, I'm not leaving in another year, and secodly I'm not going too far. I'm applying to the University of Connectictuc where is a good teacher preparation programme. I'm able to visit often and we can keep contact always when we feel like it", Alex explained smiling.

Piper didn't seem too convinced so Alex continued. "I know that you have had a shitty luck with people around you. I know that you have lost most of them for a reason or another but it doesn't mean that everyone will leave you. I'm not going to leave you."

Piper stared at Alex and heard the sincerity in her voice. The tears started falling again, she didn't know how to react.

"Come here", Alex said quietly before hugged her tightly.

Piper was stiff at first before slowly relaxed and rested her head on the crook of Alex's neck.

They both fell asleep and slept till Diane knocked on the door around seven.

"Piper?" She asked from the other side of the door.

Piper stirred from her sleep. "Hmmh?"

Diane peeked into the room. "I'm sorry to wake you up, but have you seen..." Diane trailed off as she saw her daughter fast asleep next to Piper. "...Alex."

Piper wasn't fully woken up yet and she kept her eyes closed. "No."

Diane chuckled. "No?"

Finally, Piper opened her eyes to look at Diane. She looked at her other side where Diane's gaze was focused.

"What the fuck?" Piper asked as she sat up confused. Suddenly she remembered their early morning conversation and relaxed. "Right."

Diane quirked her eyebrow but didn't ask anything. "Wake her up, you guys need to leave in an hour if you want to get in the school in time."

"Oh no, I can take a bus", Piper said quickly.

"Nonsense. Alex can take you."

Piper didn't protest but when Diane left she didn't wake Alex either. She quickly checked the bus schedules on the net.

She could take a bus that leaves in 45 minutes. The bus stop wasn't far away.

Piper went to her bathroom and brushed her teeth before went into a shower. When she let the warm water run over her, she thought about her conversation with Alex. It was true that she had had a really bad luck with people but could it change? Could Alex be the one that would finally stay around? Piper couldn't bear any more losses, that's why she had been careful not to get attached. But Alex had promised to stay around... The universe couldn't hate Piper that much that she would lose Alex too, right?

When Piper realized that she had spent quite some time in the shower doing nothing, she quickly washed her hair and body before stepping out.

* * *

"That stubborn kid", Diane mumbled as she saw Piper rushing out of the door by herself.

Diane drank her coffee and read the newspaper until Alex came into the kitchen rubbing her eyes.

"Good morning, sleepyhead."

"Morning", Alex said yawning as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

Diane looked at her expectantly and Alex became a little self-conscious. "What?"

"I'm waiting for you to tell me how you ended up in Piper's bed", Diane said grinning.

Alex blushed. "Shit, you saw that?"

"Yeah. You weren't in your room and imagine my surprise when I went to ask Piper and saw you there, sleeping with her", Diane said with raised eyebrows.

"It's really nothing", Alex said before told her mother about her going to get some water, then seeing Piper's light on and then their conversation.

"Where is she anyways?" Alex asked.

"She left to the school."

Alex frowned. "I could have taken her."

"I said the same but you know her. She wanted to take a bus in order to save you from the trouble."

Alex shook her head as she wondered if their conversation had helped Piper in any way.

* * *

At the same evening Alex and Diane was watching TV around 8 p.m. Both of them looked at the front door when they heard it opening.

"Piper! You're soaking wet! You should have called us to get you", Diane said mortified as she saw Piper's state. It was raining outside, but she had though that Piper would take a bus or something.

Piper looked at their direction. "I met the lawyer not too far away from here, it was short walking distance."

"Still", Diane said concerned.

Piper rolled her eyes. "Relax. I'm not made of sugar, it's just water."

"You could get sick."

"I'm never sick. I mean can you even remember when I would have been off from the work because I was sick."

"You've been sick. And you come to work anyways", Diane exclaimed.

"I was not sick. Little flu here and there isn't being sick", Piper shrugged.

"Jesus", Diane mumbled. "Anyways, there is food in the fridge and you got some package? It's on the kitchen table."

"Ahh, must be the new key", Piper said as she went into the kitchen to get the package. She skipped the food part because she wasn't hungry.

She took another long shower to warm up before hopped into the bed to read a book.

Once again a knock on the door after some time interrupted her.

"Yeah?"

Alex came in. "I'll take you tomorrow to the school. I'm going there anyways since I'm seeing a new student that I'm tutoring."

"Okay. When are we leaving?"

"Your class starts at 8.15, right? So a little before eight."

Piper nodded. "Okay."

When Alex didn't make a move to leave Piper shut her book. "Was there something else?"

"Nope."

Piper looked at Alex questioningly. "Okay then?"

Alex stood there for a while before talked again. "Okay. I was hoping that we could talk about this morning?"

Piper shifted uncomfortably before smirked. "I'm sorry that I wasn't there anymore when you woke up. I'm just really not that kind of girl who stays around to cuddle and such..."

Humor. It has become Piper's way to deal with uncomfortable things nowadays.

Alex grinned. "Not what I meant."

"I know, I know", Piper sighed. "Come to sit", she said as she patted the bed.

Alex complied and sat next to Piper.

"I've thought about what you said. I'm not good with these kind of things and I don't even know why are you bothering-"

"Why I'm bothering?" Alex interrupted. "I'm bothering because you're a good person, Piper. I don't know why you don't see it yourself but you really are. You proved it with Nicky-"

"You promised no to talk about that again", it was Piper's turn to interrupt this time.

"I'm not talking about it", Alex said as she lifted her arms up as a surrender. "I just mentioned it in passing. But anyways, you're a good person. You are funny in your own way and not to mention our mutual interest in books. You know that it's hard to find nowadays a person of your age who likes to read."

Piper shrugged. "I guess."

"I like you as a person. Isn't that good enough reason?"

Piper stared at Alex for a while. "Fine. But it takes some time, you know. I've not had an actual friend since Polly, so yeah..."

"Of course. I'm not assuming us to be best friends right away. It's enough for me that you can trust me."

"It was never about me not trusting you. It was about me no trusting myself", Piper said quietly. In the back of her head had always been the other reason why not to get attached to Alex. Her crushing after Alex was for a reason and Alex hadn't really changed. The old feelings could easily return to the surface.

"What?" Alex asked confused.

"Nothing. Tomorrow a little before eight. Good night", Piper said quickly smiling.

Alex narrowed her eyes but got up. "Good night, Piper."

* * *

The following morning Alex and Piper were walking on the hallway of Litchfield high.

"What do you have in the first class?" Alex asked.

"History."

"Okay, we're going to the same direction then."

"You meeting in Mr. Harris' class?"

Alex nodded. "I just hope it's a girl this time. Boys are pigs."

"Agreeing with you about that", Piper grinned.

Her grin however vanished once she saw the one and only Jessica Wedge walking towards them with a satisfied smile. Of course, she had her minions following closely.

"Oh no. What has she done this time", Piper mumbled.

"What?" Alex asked before followed Piper's line of sight.

"Piper! I was actually just looking for you", Jessica said with an overly friendly smile.

"Cute", Piper said. "But I'm busy, we can talk when we're both in hell."

Jessica frowned. "Can't you just once be even tolerable around me?"

"Not my style", Piper said before started walking away.

Jessica grabbed Piper's wrist. "Hey asshole. I said I was looking for you."

"So? I'm not interested in whatever you have to say", Piper said facing Jessica again.

"No? So if I told you that I saw your dad with some teenage girl, you are not interested?" Jesica smirked.

"Listen to me you bitch. You're mistaking about the person. You sure that it wasn't your own daddy?" Piper said suddenly turning furious. No one talked about her parents like that.

"I know what I saw", Jessica said arrogantly.

"Like the hell you did! My dad doesn't even live here."

"So, your dad has abandoned you? How sad. I know a therapist if you need to talk with someone?" Jessica said with a fake concern.

"That's it", Piper scolded before raised her hand to punch her.

Only that Alex was faster than her and grabbed har hand before it hit its target. Piper looked at Alex furiously before saw her grabbing Jessica's collar and push her against the lockers.

"What is wrong with you?" Alex asked now angry too.

"Who the fuck are you?" Jessica asked. "Get off of me!"

"She's Alex, the captain of last years basketball team", one of the minions chimed up.

Jessicas eyes widened. Alex was well liked in the school, you didn't want to be on her wrong side.

"Yeah. What is your problem with Piper? What has she ever done to you?"

Jessica stayed quiet.

"You have no right to treat her or anyone for that matter like that. Keep your mouth shut about things you know nothing about", Alex said quietly but her voice was filled with authority.

"Now. If I hear that you continue your ways, we're going to have some serious problems", she threatened before let go of Jessica.

Jessica and the others quickly walked away and Alex turned to Piper.

"I could have taken care of that by myself", Piper mumbled.

"I know you would have. But I saved you from another detention", Alex said as they started walking again.

"I didn't ask for it", Piper said.

"Yeah, but she got on my nerves", Alex shrugged.

Piper was quiet for a while as she thought about what happened. She hadn't had anyone to defend her in a long time. "Thanks", she said finally.

Alex smiled. A month ago Piper would probably had punched her for getting into her way. "No problem."

* * *

That night Piper didn't come to Alex's and Diane's place.

"Do you think that we should call her?" Alex asked.

"No. Piper is free to come and go as she wishes", Diane said.

"But, what if something has happened to her? It's not like she has very many other places to go..." Alex mumbled.

"You can text her if it eases your mind. But I think she is just fine, she can take care of herself."

Alex took her phone and texted Piper.

 **[Alex] -Hey, just wanted to make sure that everything is okay?**

After a little while, she got a reply.

 **[Piper] -Hi. Everything is just fine. Don't expect me to come tonight. I might pop in tomorrow before I go the school.**

 **[Alex] -Okay, see you tomorrow.**

 **[Piper] -Yeah, see ya.**

Alex furrowed her brows. It bothered her that Piper was spending a night with someone else. Since she didn't have any other friends in the town, Alex figured that Piper spent the night with some woman.

"Everything okay?" Diane asked as she saw Alex's expression.

"Yeah", Alex said quickly. It wasn't her business.

Diane quirked her eyebrow. "What did she say?"

"Nothing much, just not to expect her to come home tonight."

Diane knew her daughter too well. "Why is it bothering you? I'm sure she isn't sleeping on the streets."

"I know. She is probably spending the night with some fuck buddy", Alex said bitterly.

Diane laughed and Alex looked at her confused.

"I'm not hearing some jealousy, am I?" Diane chuckled.

"What? Of course, not", Alex denied. She couldn't be jealous, right? She didn't even like Piper that way... Or did she? Her feelings were a mess. Why it then bothered her if Piper was spending a night with someone else?

"It's okay to like her. She is nice. And cute", Diane commented.

"I don't know mom. She can be kind of terrifying too..."

Diane laughed. "But for real. She is a good girl."

"I know she is. But I don't know. I'm just confused. But anyways it doesn't matter, I'm sure she doesn't think of me anything more than a friend", Alex said as she got up from the couch.

"Are you already forgetting that she had a huge crush on you not so long time ago?" Diane grinned.

"How do you know that", Alex asked confused.

"I heard when she accidentally confessed it to you at the bookshop", Diane told.

"Right", Alex hadn't even remembered it.

"Just figure it out before you make a move. She doesn't need any more disappointments", Diane said seriously.

"I'm not planning on making a move. If she doesn't feel the same, our friendship is ruined. If she feels something, she can be the one making the move", Alex told her mom strictly.

"Have you not met Piper? You know she is shy under all that though girl shell", Diane smiled.

"Her humor has been kind of flirtatious. If she's going to continue that, I can maybe respond to it differently and then... Jesus, I don't even know if I like her!" Alex exclaimed.

Diane laughed. "I'm sure you will figure it out soon."

"I'm going to a bed. Good night", Alex said as she started walking towards her room.

On her way, she stopped in front of Piper's room. After a moment of thinking, she went inside and looked around. Piper had kept it clean. The bed was made, her laptop and some books were neatly on the desk and her suitcase was under the bed.

Alex sat down on her bed and took her pillow. As she smelled Piper's shampoo, she wondered if she really had a crush on this beautiful, rebellious and broken girl.

* * *

 **As always, thank you for reading and please review and tell me what you thought! Also I'm kind of curious that how old people are that are reading this story. So, if you want, leave your age along the review ;)**

 **-Iina**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note: Just wanted to remind you again how much your support and positive feedback means to me. Love you all :)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _On her way, she stopped in front of Piper's room. After a moment of thinking, she went inside and looked around. Piper had kept it clean. The bed was made, her laptop and some books were neatly on the desk and her suitcase was under the bed._

 _Alex sat down on her bed and took her pillow. As she smelled Piper's shampoo, she wondered if she really had a crush on this beautiful, rebellious and broken girl._

* * *

"Wild night?" Diane asked from Piper when she walked through the kitchen around 7 a.m.

"Not really", Piper said with an unreadable expression.

"I hope you weren't drinking", Diane said with a quirked eyebrow.

"Not really. I drank one beer", Piper said.

Diane nodded. "Alright then."

Piper walked up the stairs to her room only to find a certain girl sleeping on her bed. Piper stared at peacefully sleeping Alex for a while before took a pillow and threw it to Alex's face.

"Wake up, Alex."

"What?" Alex mumbled still eyes closed.

"Care to tell me why are you sleeping in my bed?" Piper asked with a curious expression.

Alex's eyes shot open and she sat straight up looking around the room. "Shit..."

Piper just stared at her with raised eyebrows.

Alex blushed. "I have no idea", she lied. Obviously, she had been so tired yesterday that she had fallen asleep on Piper's bed, hugging her pillow. "I've probably been sleepwalking again. I do that sometimes..."

Piper looked at her suspiciously. "Hmph. Can I have my room back now?"

Alex stood up quickly. "Of course. Sorry", she apologized before rushed out of the room.

Piper looked after her confused before went to a shower.

* * *

Alex was in the kitchen eating breakfast when Piper came. She was still embarrassed that Piper found her sleeping on her bed.

Piper didn't seem to really care so Alex relaxed a little.

"We never had the time to talk about your new student. Is it girl this time?" Piper asked casually as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

Alex nodded. "Yeah, luckily. Her name is Sylvia."

Piper tensed as she recognized the name. Sylvia had tried to get Piper in bed with her a couple of months ago. She had tried to flirt with Piper and seduce her before finally just told that she would have only been another girl to add on her bedpost when Piper told her to fuck off.

"What? Do you know her?" Alex asked as she saw Piper's weird behavior.

"Hardly", Piper mumbled. "Just be careful with her. She is good at seducing people."

Alex's eyebrows rose. "What? You're afraid that she seduces me? Why?"

Piper realized that she sounded kind of jealous. "Nevermind. Have a good day", she said before left the kitchen.

Now it was Alex's turn to stare after Piper confused.

* * *

Alex met Sylvia later that day and realized that Piper was right. Sylvia is very flirtatious and seductive. Alex, however, didn't see a problem with it.

Sylvia was good looking, she had long red hair and nice curves.

And it had been a while since Alex had had a girl on her bed. This was also an excellent way to check if she really liked Piper.

Alex and Sylvia were in the library studying when Sylvia put her hand on Alex's thigh. "Do you want to continue this at my place?" She whispered to Alex's ear seductively.

"Are you sure that you're able to study if we did?" Alex said becoming a little cocky. Girls hitting on her always boosted her confidence.

Sylvia chuckled. "Probably not. Do you have a problem with it?"

Alex stared at Sylvia for a while. "No."

Sylvia smirked before kissed Alex slowly.

Alex closed her eyes and enjoyed Sylvia's lips on her own. For a second Alex hoped that Sylvia was Piper, but soon dismissed the thought and pulled back.

"Let's go", Alex said as she stood up and started to collect her stuff from the table.

Sylvia followed the example and soon they were making out on a cab's backseat.

* * *

Diane and Piper were at the bookshop waiting for Alex to come and get them. She was already ten minutes late which was unusual since she usually came even before they closed the shop to hang around.

Soon Alex came. "I'm sorry, I'm late. Didn't notice the time."

"You were having a nice study session then?" Diane asked.

Piper tensed. Alex had been studying? With Sylvia? And that's why she was late?

"Yeah... she was very keen on... learning", Alex said as she thought about Sylvia and her in Sylvia's bed.

Piper made a face. "I'm sure she was", she said before went to whisper in Alex's ear. "Very keen on learning how to please you properly." And with that, she walked out of the door.

Alex stared after her with narrowed eyes. Why was Piper so bitchy about Sylvia and how did she even know that she had slept with her?

Diane also stared after her. "What was that all about?"

"I have no idea", Alex said telling the truth.

Diane closed the shop and they walked to their car. They weren't surprised when they didn't see Piper anywhere.

Piper, in turn, was walking angrily towards a gym. She was angry at Sylvia for sleeping with Alex. She was angry at Alex for sleeping with Sylvia. And maybe the most, she was angry at herself for even caring.

She had a gym card to the gym where she was going, so she could basically go there at any time. At this hour there wouldn't probably be anyone else.

She drained herself by running and punching the punching bag. She just worked out until she couldn't anymore.

When she was done, she walked a couple of miles back to Diane's and Alex's place with shaking legs. At times like this, she would have given almost everything to get her own apartment back. Now she couldn't avoid Alex since she was living in their house.

Suddenly she remembered that she turns eighteen tomorrow and smiled widely. Avoiding Alex would be much easier with her having an own apartment. She didn't want to see Alex but wasn't sure why. Was it really because she was jealous? Could she be? She had never really been jealous, so she didn't quite recognize her feelings.

When Piper reached Alex's and Diane's house, she was happy to see that all the lights were off, so they were both sleeping.

She quietly went inside and walked straight into her room and shower.

* * *

Alex and Diane were sitting in the kitchen eating breakfast and drinking coffee when they heard Piper coming downstairs.

They hadn't been even sure if Piper spent the night there or had she been with someone else again.

They looked at each other questioningly when they heard how slowly Piper came downstairs. After some time, Piper appeared in the kitchen walking slowly with a determined expression.

"Are you okay?" Diane asked worriedly.

"Yup", Piper said shortly as she poured herself coffee.

"Why are you walking so weird?" Diane asked when Piper remained standing.

"Sore muscles", Piper said but didn't elaborate. Her last night's work out was a little too much to her muscles, especially without a decent warm up.

Diane nodded and didn't pry any more information. "So, are you leaving today?"

"Already hoping to get rid of me?" Piper asked seriously.

"No! Of course not! I meant-"

"Diane, relax. I was only fucking with you. But yes, I'm leaving today", Piper said.

Diane shook her head. "Jesus, kid", she mumbled smiling. "Alex can take you, so you don't need to drag your stuff in a bus or a cab."

Piper almost said that Sylvia would probably need Alex more, but restrained her tongue. She didn't want to sound like a jealous bitch. "Sure."

"I can take you to the school too if you want?" Alex hopped into the conversation.

"No thanks", Piper said this time sounding kind of rude before finished her coffee and left the kitchen.

"Did something happen between you two?" Diane asked quietly.

Alex shrugged. "I don't know. She doesn't seem very fond of the student I'm tutoring."

"Why? It's not like you can choose who you are tutoring."

"But I can choose who I sleep with", Alex mumbled.

"What!? You slept with her? And Piper knows?" Diane asked surprised.

"Yeah. I don't even know how she knows but yeah... I don't know what's their problem."

Diane furrowed her eyebrows. "Do you even know this girl?"

"Mom. I'm an adult. I can make my own choices related to relationships and sex", Alex said as she got up.

"You might be over of age but it doesn't mean that you are an adult", Diane mumbled.

Alex rolled her eyes before left the kitchen.

* * *

"So, how was your day?" Alex asked Piper to break the uncomfortable silence.

They were driving Piper back to her own apartment. Piper hadn't really spoken much and Alex was afraid that this had already ruined their friendship.

Piper glanced at Alex. "Fine. Yours?"

Alex decided not to bring up studying with Sylvia. "It was fine. I got the job at the cafe. I'm starting next Monday."

"Congratulations."

"Has Jessica been a problem?" Alex asked.

"She looks at me like I killed her favorite puppy, but hasn't said a word. Seems like she respects you enough. Though, it's not like it matters to me", Piper said with her eyes fixed on the road.

"Good", Alex said and hesitated for a while before spoke again. "Can I ask you about something?"

"Depends."

"On what?"

"If it's anything related to Sylvia, then no", Piper said.

"Why do you care if I slept with her?" Alex asked, desperately wanting to know the truth.

Piper sighed. "Why are you asking a permission to ask something if you're going to ask anyway?"

"Don't change the topic, Piper. What do you have against her?"

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing. You're free to sleep with whoever you want."

"Do you have a history with her? Is she your ex?" Alex asked.

Piper let out an unbelieving laugh. "God no."

"Then what? I know that it's bothering you that I'm sleeping with her."

"She is not a relationship kind of girl, but if you want to have some fun, please do. But don't get too attached to her. Or do. Whatever, not my business", Piper said shrugging.

Alex furrowed her eyebrows. "So, you're worried about me getting heartbroken?" She asked as she parked the car.

"No. I just warned you. But whatever, do whatever you want. Thanks for the ride", Piper said before got up from the car, took her stuff and started walking towards her apartment.

Alex looked after her. How could Piper know that if she hadn't been with her? And it's not like Alex is planning to make Sylvia her girlfriend.

* * *

A couple of weeks went by and the summer break had started. Piper didn't avoid Alex that much anymore but disappeared always when Sylvia's name was brought up.

Speaking about Sylvia, she was Alex's girlfriend now. It wasn't like Alex liked her too much, but she was nice. And it was nice to have someone to spend time with and have great sex. So, when Sylvia had asked about it, Alex accepted.

Piper warned Alex about her constantly, but Alex didn't believe it. Sylvia was nice, she didn't understand why Piper thought otherwise.

Diane had been keen on seeing Alex's new girlfriend but Alex was reluctant. It really wasn't anything too serious, so Alex didn't want to introduce them. It's not like Alex had met Sylvia's parents either.

Alex had asked Sylvia if she knew Piper, but Sylvia had just said that she knew her from the school but haven't ever talked to her.

One day, Piper saw a girl struggling to open the door to the bookshop with two coffees on her hands. She was going to help her before noticed that it was Sylvia and just walked past her like she hadn't seen anything.

When Sylvia had gotten inside she glared at Piper. "Bitch."

"Takes one to know one", Piper said back.

Diane walked the middle of their staring contest. "Do we have some problem here?"

Sylvia smiled at her. "Nope. I just think that you should teach your employee some manners."

Diane furrowed her eyebrows. "Piper behaves well around them that deserves it."

Sylvia's mouth dropped. "Excuse me?"

"Yes. So instead of criticizing me and my employee, take what you came here for and please leave", Diane said strictly. It wasn't her style to practically drive customers out, but customers usually didn't criticize her or Piper.

Piper stared at Diane with wide eyes. She had not expected her to defend her like that. She didn't really know what to think. She felt like she didn't need it. And then she felt like she didn't deserve it. And then she felt just happy.

"I'm here for Alex", Sylvia stated.

Diane stared at her unbelievingly. "Don't say that you're the girlfriend."

Just then Alex came out of the backroom and Sylvia rushed to give her a deep kiss.

Piper watched them with narrowed eyes before turned her head. At that very moment, she realized that in fact she was feeling jealous and she really had a crush on Alex. She didn't want anyone else to kiss Alex.

"Sorry. I think that your daughter's girlfriend doesn't like you that much, because of me", Piper apologized feeling bad.

"It's fine. I don't like her either", Diane mumbled.

Piper grinned before they walked together between shelves to give the couple some privacy.

"Can I ask you a question?" Diane asked after a while of silence.

Piper glanced at her. "Sure you can ask. But I'll decide if I want to answer."

"Of course. Do you like Alex?"

Piper tensed. "Sure. She's my friend."

"I meant like more than a friend", Diane said with a knowing glint in her eyes.

Piper sighed. "Would you even believe if I said no?"

Diane chuckled. "No."

"Why did you even bothered to ask then?"

"Just curious what you would say. I saw it in your eyes, you know... when they kissed", Diane said gently.

"Well, it's not like it matters", Piper said.

"Of course it matters! You can talk with her and get rid of that bitch", Diane said chuckling.

Piper stared at her like she had grown another head. "Yeah, no. It will pass soon anyways."

Diane quirked an eyebrow. "You sure? It has lasted almost three years already if I'm not incorrect."

Piper stared at her with narrowed eyes.

"Maybe a little pause, but then it continued again..." Diane continued.

Piper blushed and turned her head.

"I'm not making fun of you, Piper. My daughter is a good person to have a crush on. All I'm saying that the two of you would make a good couple. Better than Sylvia and her", Diane said making a face when she said Sylvia's name.

Piper grinned at how openly Diane disliked Alex's girlfriend. "Yeah. But it's still a no."

Diane sighed overdramatically. "Can you not always be so stubborn?"

Piper smiled and shook her head before turned serious. "Please don't tell her."

"Of course I don't. It's your own business. I just shared my opinion with you", Diane smiled.

Piper trusted Diane and went to a backroom without even glancing the couple.

* * *

About a week had passed when Piper saw Sylvia at some bar. She gritted her teeth when she saw her flirting with some woman. She had warned Alex.

She had warned that Sylvia was not relationship kind of girl. That she was only using Alex like a trophy to show off to her friends. She had slept probably with a bunch of girls when she has been with Alex.

Piper ordered a Margarita and went to a faraway corner booth to observe the situation. If this went further, she could finally prove to Alex that she had been right all the time.

After about twenty minutes, the girls kissed and Piper quickly snapped a couple of pictures. She checked that Sylvia was recognized in them and then left the bar quickly.

Just when she got out of the bar. She heard someone to shout her name. She didn't turn around and kept walking.

Soon, however, a hand grabbed to her wrist.

"Piper."

Piper turned around and smiled sweetly. "Sylvia."

"I saw you at the bar", Sylvia said with narrowed eyes.

"Oh, that's funny. I saw you there too", Piper said.

"I swear to god, if you tell Alex, I'm going to make your life a living hell", Sylvia threatened.

"I doubt that. You don't deserve Alex", Piper said through her gritted teeth.

"She is not going to believe you anyways. I'll just deny everything", Sylvia said arrogantly.

"We'll see", Piper said before gave her a fake smile and walked away.

* * *

Next day Piper and Diane were at the bookshop and Piper just waited for Alex to come there. With or without Sylvia, she didn't care.

When the clock hit quarter past three. Alex walked in with Sylvia and four coffees.

"We brought you these", Alex said as she gave her mom and Piper their coffees.

Piper looked at the cup suspiciously. "Are you sure that Sylvia hasn't spat in here?"

Alex looked at her sternly. "Behave Piper."

Diane in turn, hid her smile behind her cup. She might not so openly hate Sylvia when she was around, but she really didn't like her. Piper's sarcastic remarks and answers always amused her.

"Fine", Piper rolled her eyes. "But I need to talk with you about something."

"We came just to pop in", Sylvia hopped into the conversation looking at Piper angrily.

"Don't worry. You get your trophy back soon enough", Piper said smirking before dragged Alex to the backroom.

Diane looked after them confused before turned to look at Sylvia's furious face. Piper obviously knew something that Alex and Diane didn't.

"I'm not her trophy", Ale mumbled once they got into the backroom.

"You sure?" Piper asked as she took her phone. "If you don't trust my word that she is just one piece of shit then fine. But I swear that if you're going to deny this, I'm going to beat some sense into you", she said as she showed Alex the pictures.

Alex looked at the pictures and clenched her jaw. "How did you get these?"

"I was at a bar yesterday. Saw them there and decided to get some pictures since you wouldn't believe in my words", Piper said.

Alex looked up to Piper and realized that Piper had been right the whole time. "Why would she want to be with me then?"

"I told you. You're just something that she shows off to her friends. I mean come on, who wouldn't want to date you? You were and still are probably the most respected student in our school, even if you aren't a student there anymore. She has never been that kind of girl who settles for just one person."

Alex sighed. "Aren't you going to say 'I told you so'?"

"No. I just wanted you to know the truth and now I only hope that you make a right decision. Which is to dump her sorry ass, by the way."

Alex chuckled and shook her head. "Yeah. I'm sorry that I didn't believe you."

"Whatever. Just go", Piper said as she opened the door and they stepped into the shop again.

"Let's go", Alex said to Sylvia as she guided her out of the shop.

Piper smirked after them.

"What was all that about?" Diane asked.

"Let's just say that sometimes is good that I drink. I'm sure you'll hear it soon from Alex", Piper grinned.

When Alex came back just before four, Piper practically was jumping for excitement. She was hoping to get some juicy broke up story. Alex hadn't seemed too upset, so Piper wasn't so worried about her.

"Hey", Alex said as she came in. She seemed annoyed.

"Hi", Piper and Diane said in unison.

Piper looked at Alex expectantly and Alex sighed. "Piper, I'm going to tell you. Stop looking like an eager puppy."

Piper laughed. "Sorry. I've waited for too long this."

Diane looked between them confused. "What do you two know that I don't?"

"I broke up with Sylvia", Alex said.

"Thank god, finally", Diane mumbled.

"What? You hated her that much?" Alex asked. She knew that her mom didn't really like Sylvia, but she didn't know that her mom had disliked her so much.

"Well, I mean the first thing she said to me was that I should teach manners to my employee", Diane said.

Alex furrowed her eyebrows. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"You needed to figure it out on your own. I mean you didn't believe Piper either", Diane pointed out.

"Yeah, but I thought..." Alex trailed off glancing Piper.

"Well? I'm not gonna get offended or anything", Piper said with raised eyebrows.

"Well, you don't like most of the people, so I just thought that it was about that."

Piper huffed. "It's true that I don't like most of the people but she is one of the few that I really hate."

"So, what happened?" Diane asked.

"Piper saw her and some other woman at the bar yesterday. When I talked with her, turned out that she has been seeing others the whole time."

Diane furrowed her eyebrows. "I knew that she was a bitch from the start."

"It isn't like I even liked her that much. I'm not upset, I'm just angry that she thinks that she can treat people like that", Alex said.

"If you didn't even like her why you were with her?" Diane asked.

"It was nice to have someone. I haven't had a girlfriend for a long time. And..." Alex blushed. "It was kind of experiment."

Diane laughed as she guessed what or rather who this experiment concerned. "Okay then."

Alex gave her mother a warning look. Piper didn't have to know anything about that.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Please review and let me know what you thought about it. I'll try to update soon again :)  
**

 **-Iina**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note: Haha, I knew that you wouldn't like Sylvia's appearance. Honestly I hate her too, but she needed to be part of the story. Don't worry, I'm not going to mention her again. Unless I get some very good idea. :D**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"What's this?" Alex asked as she took a book from Piper.

"Your birthday gift", Piper said grinning.

"How did you know it was my birthday?" Alex smiled.

"Oh... Uhmm, Diane talked about it a while ago", Piper lied. Alex didn't have to know that she had created two years ago a fake facebook account just to check Alex's birthday. 15th of July. Piper had never forgotten.

"Holy shit", Alex said with wide eyes as she recognized the book. "Where did you get this?"

Piper shrugged. "I got it from my grandma years ago."

"I can't take this", Alex said as she gave Piper back the original version of Dubliners by James Joyce.

Piper didn't take it back. "I'll be offended if you don't accept my gift."

"Piper. This book is worth of 400.000$!"

Piper furrowed her eyebrows. "I know."

"Jeez, I can' take that valuable gift!"

"Just take it Alex. I've read it so many times that it isn't even fun anymore. And I know for a fact that you want to read it, so take it."

"I'm not taking it", Alex said.

"Fine", Piper huffed. "Don't expect any other gifts then. Ever again."

"I won't. I mean I didn't even get you a gift", Alex said.

"Thank god, you didn't. I hate gifts", Piper said grimacing.

Alex shook her head smiling. "Of course you do."

Later that day when Alex had left to work, Piper gave the book to Diane. "Could you maybe put this into Alex's bookshelf?"

Diane took the book confused. "Sure but why?"

"It's her birthday gift. She didn't accept it."

"Why? She loves books."

"It's kind of valuable. Said she couldn't take it", Piper shrugged.

"If it's valuable why would you want to give it away?" Diane asked.

"I don't know. I've read it so many times already and I know that Alex wants to read it. I wouldn't ever sell it for money because I think it's ridiculous to ask so much money for something that everyone should be able to read. But if Alex wants to sell it, she could get a little college money or something..."

Diane stared at Piper. "You're probably the most selfless human being that I know."

"Just put it into her bookshelf, please?"

"Sure. Thank you, Piper."

* * *

When Alex came back around four p.m. to get her mom, she had a surprising visitor with her.

"Nicky!" Diane exclaimed as she rushed to hug her daughter's best friend. She had always liked Nicky.

"Ayee, Diane. It's good to see ya."

"I hope you've stayed out of the trouble?"

"I have actually. I've been clean over a month now", Nicky said proudly. Not ashamed about her drug use around Diane. She knew that Diane was very understanding.

"That's good news. I really am proud of you."

Piper smiled at herself with her back towards them. She was happy that she had been able to help Nicky.

"So, is this the Piper that Alex had been talking so much about?" Nicky asked smirking.

Piper tensed a little. She would have been happy to be out of this conversation. And Alex had talked about her with Nicky? She turned around and smiled a little. "No need to act Nicky. They already figured it out", she said as she patted Nicky on her shoulder.

"I'm leaving now. See you tomorrow", Piper said, mostly to Diane before walked out of the door.

"Do you want a ride?" Alex called out after her.

"No", Piper said as she continued walking.

Nicky watched after her. "You were right, she is her own kind."

"Yeah", Alex said also watching at Piper's receding back.

"So, how did you figure it out?" Nicky asked curiously.

"She heard the call and acted weird. When I asked her about it she denied it all but wasn't too convincing. Then I said that you had told me and she confessed. Never told her motives though", Alex explained.

"She had too little trust on me. I'm not a snitch."

"Do you know why she did it?" Alex asked with raised eyebrows.

"I mean, yeah... It isn't like you can just say to a drug addict that 'I need you to get clean now.' She shared her motives and her own story with me... Or at least parts of it."

Alex shook her head.

"What?" Nicky asked.

"I'm just confused by her, you know? It took lots of patience to get her trust us even a little bit. Then she's suddenly so open with a girl she just met? Like I said, you can never quite figure her out."

"Isn't it making it all exciting?", Nicky laughed.

Alex grinned. "I guess."

"Okay, I'll close the shop now and then we can go. How long will you stay Nicky?" Diane asked.

"Just a couple of days. I need to meet my counselor. I had to practically beg her to let me come here for Alex's birthday", Nicky said.

Diane nodded. "Okay then. What do you say if we had a taco night?"

"Hell yeah!"

* * *

"Mom?" Alex asked as she went to her mom's bedroom.

"Yeah?"

"Do you happen to know anything about this book that appeared in my bookshelf?" Alex asked with Piper's book in her hand.

Diane sighed. "It's a gift from Piper. Just accept it."

"Mom! I'm not going to accept a gift worth 400.000$!"

"400.000$!?" Diane exclaimed. "But, it's just a book!"

"Not _just a book_ mom. It's the original version of Dubliners by James Joyce!"

Diane sighed. She liked to read books but she never was as passionate as Alex and Piper. She recognized the name faintly, but never had guessed that his book was that valuable. "Okay, it was far more valuable than I originally thought, but Piper wanted to give it to you. She said that she would never sell it herself, so what's the matter?"

"I would never sell it either, but it's..." Alex trailed off as she tried to think something.

"Yeah. Just take it. You can give it back to her if you feel like it, but at least read it", Diane said.

"Fine", Alex mumbled before went back to her own room.

* * *

"So, is Piper always like that? You know speaking that little?" Nicky asked Alex when they were driving towards the bookshop. Alex had just gotten out of the work.

Alex chuckled. "Usually yeah. Sometimes she lets herself loose around us, but mostly, she is pretty quiet. And when she opens her mouth, it's quite often something sarcastic."

"I was wondering if I could talk with her?"

"Nicky, she's not our dog that bites your head off if you go near her", Alex laughed. "Of course you can talk to her. Although she's probably going to bite your head off if you mention her visit. She _does not_ like to talk about it", she warned.

"Okay then", Nicky laughed.

Alex parked the car and they went in, immediately seeing Diane behind the cash register and Piper talking with some older woman.

"Doris Lessing is a very inspiring author", Piper agreed with the woman as she looked for something on the shelves.

"I've heard so much good about her from my friends that I had to see if she really was that good", the older woman chuckled.

"Knowing your taste in books, I'm sure you love her", Piper smiled as she gave her a book. "This is The Golden Notebook, one of the Lessing's most known works. I think you should start with this, but feel free to pick whichever you want."

The woman quickly read the back cover. "I'll take this. Thank you, Piper. You've been a great help again."

"My pleasure", Piper smiled.

The woman paid the book and when she had left everyone was staring at Piper.

"What?" She asked self-consciously.

"That's exactly why I hired you", Diane smiled.

Piper blushed a little and scratched her neck. It was her unconscious habit when she was uncomfortable.

"Chapman, could I have a few words with you?" Nicky asked, breaking the silence.

Piper furrowed her eyebrows. "About what?"

"I guess, you'll never find out if you don't come", Nicky chuckled with raised eyebrows.

Piper groaned. "Fine."

"Ahh, I knew that you wouldn't be able to resist my charm", Nicky smirked.

Piper rolled her eyes but smiling a little, led Nicky to the backroom where they could talk in private.

"Piper and Nicky are kind of alike", Diane noted.

Alex thought about it for a while. "I guess they share a few traits."

In the backroom, Piper and Nicky were having their own conversation.

"I can't ever thank you enough, Piper. I didn't even realize how much drugs were destroying my life", Nicky started.

Piper moved, becoming uncomfortable again. "Nicky, please stop it. It's in the past now, I don't need or want anything from you. I'm happy for you got clean and we can leave it at that."

"You're giving too little credit to yourself", Nicky shook her head. "But it's fine if you don't want my gratitude. I just wanted you to know that I am. Anyways, what I really wanted to talk about is why are you so reluctant about sharing your past with Alex and Diane?"

"Because it's my past. They don't need to know about it", Piper said defensively and crossed her arms over her chest.

"They might not _need_ to know, but it would turn out for the benefit of both", Nicky said.

"What? Why would it?"

"They could understand you better and you could stop carrying it all by yourself", Nicky explained smiling.

Piper huffed. "I'm strong. I'm able to carry it all by myself."

Nicky laughed. "I know you are. But it would make your life so much easier. When I was using and Alex or Diane didn't know, it killed me. It was hard to keep it all in. You might be accustomed to it, but if I were you, I would consider talking about it. You know them. They truly are amazing, they would understand."

Piper furrowed her eyebrows. "I know but it's not something that I'm comfortable with sharing. I would gladly just forget that it ever happened."

"You can try all you want, but it's not gonna work. And you know that. You need to accept your past in order to move on."

"Now you're starting to sound like a therapist", Piper mumbled.

"Well, you did too in Hartford", Nicky pointed out. "You know that I'm right. Don't make life too hard for yourself", Nicky said before opened the door. "See ya around Chapman."

Piper stayed and pondered Nicky's words. She had noticed that she had started to feel a little better but didn't know if it was for opening up to Diane and Alex or just generally being around them.

"How did it go?" Alex asked once Nicky had closed the door.

"Well, my head isn't bitten off", Nicky grinned.

Diane shook her head smiling. "I should close the shop, I'm going to inform Piper."

When Diane stepped into the backroom, she saw Piper sitting on the chair deep in thoughts.

"Piper?"

Piper startled before looked at Diane. "Jeez, you scared me."

Diane smiled apologetically. "Sorry."

"It's fine."

"I'm closing the shop. Are you okay?" Diane asked.

"Why are you always so worried about me?" Piper asked.

"Because I care about you. Alex does too. We know that your life hasn't been easy, that's why we're worried", Diane explained.

"I'm not going to break", Piper mumbled.

"We know you won't. But we can still be worried."

"Well. For your information, I'm never truly okay. So, it saves you from the trouble of asking", Piper stated.

"You're going to be okay", Diane said as she hugged Piper.

"How do you know?" Piper asked as she rested her head on Diane's shoulder.

"You're strong. You'll make through it. Just accept my and Alex's support."

"You've been too good to me", Piper whispered.

"No. You've only been too hard on yourself."

Piper sighed. "I should go. You're closing the shop, right?"

"Yeah, but we're having a pizza night, wanna join us?"

"Oh, I wouldn't want to impose", Piper smiled.

"You wouldn't be imposing. I'm sure Alex and Nicky would want you too there", Diane said smiling.

Piper was going to decline again before thought that what the hell. It was just a night between friends, right? There wasn't anything bad in that.

"If you're sure..."

Diane smiled widely. "Great. That's settled. Let's go."

"Piper's coming with us tonight", Diane announce once they had stepped into the shop again.

"Nice! This is going to be so much fun!" Nicky exclaimed grinning.

Alex just smiled widely at Piper.

* * *

"Let's play never have I ever!" Nicky proposed when they had eaten their pizzas.

"Oh, no. I've maybe allowed a little alcohol, but I'm not allowing three underaged to play a drinking game!" Diane said with hands on her hips.

"Oh come on Diane, we are only year away", Nicky whined.

"Expect Piper", Alex reminded.

"Please. I'm more mature than Nicky", Piper said smirking.

"Hey", Nicky said in mock hurt.

"We can play it with lemonade", Diane suggested.

"Better than nothing", Nicky grinned. "I'm going to get some secrets out of you all", she called out as she went to get shot glasses and lemonade.

Piper hesitated but decided to go with it. It would be fun.

Soon they were all sitting around the table in the livingroom.

"I'll start", Nicky stated. "Never have I ever slept with a man", she said.

Only Diane and Piper drank.

They went clockwise and it was Alex's turn next. "Never have I ever flirted with someone when I knew they were taken."

Piper and Nicky drank, grinning to each other.

"Never have I ever hooked up with someone I just met within the first 24 hours", Diane said.

Everyone expect Diane drank.

"Jeez", Diane mumbled.

"Never have I ever been walked in on by someone while having sex?"

Alex drank blushing slightly and avoided looking at her mother.

"No way! You never told me that story!" Nicky exclaimed.

"For a reason", Alex mumbled.

Diane laughed along Piper and Nicky.

"Never have I ever been having sex in a car."

Diane drank and when she saw all the surprised eyes on her she started to defend herself. "What? I've been young once too!"

"Jeez mom. I didn't need that information. Never have I ever had sex with more than one people at the same time."

Piper and Nicky drank again.

"Of course you have", Alex rolled her eyes.

"Never have I ever had sex in the school."

Alex drank and Diane looked at her shocked. "Okay girls. I'm getting into a bed before I get to know something about my daughter that I wouldn't want to. I had no idea that this would turn into so sexual", she laughed. "Good night, girls. Piper, you are welcome to stay a night if you want. Nicky is having the guestroom but if the couch is fine?"

"I'll think about it. Thanks", Piper said smiling and Diane left upstairs.

After she had gone, the girls continued a few rounds. Turned out that they all had pretty wild sex life even if Alex didn't do it as often as Nicky and Piper.

After 11 p.m. Nicky went to sleep too. It left Alex and Piper alone.

"So, are you staying a night?" Alex asked.

"Do you want that I stay?" Piper asked.

"Sure. You're fun to have around", Alex grinned.

Piper grinned back. "Well... I guess I could stay then."

"I just realized that you were living in here almost a week and you never saw my book collection."

"You're right", Piper said as she stood up. "Can we check it now?"

"Yeah, that was the point", Alex laughed as she led Piper to her bedroom.

Piper looked around the room. Immediately she noticed a big bookshelf taking an entire wall at the room's left side. There was also a big double bed, a wardrobe and a desk where was a computer.

The walls were painted light blue and there was a big window where you could see the backyard and the woods behind it.

"I like your room", Piper said finally.

"Thanks."

Piper walked in front of the bookshelf. "I like that you keep your books in order", she said after a while.

"Yeah. That's why I easily noticed the book you made my mother put in there", Alex said with raised eyebrows.

Piper chuckled. "Just take it."

"I'm going to keep it for now. I might give it back to you at some time."

Piper shrugged. "Fine."

Alex had some of the same books as Piper herself and then other classics. Piper furrowed her eyebrows when she picked the Career Of Evil by Robert Calbraith. It was actually written by J. K. Rowling but she published it with a false name.

Anyways, Piper had that book with her at the time of the accident. She had lost it and never really wanted to buy another one because it brought back memories.

"Could I lend this sometime?" Piper suddenly asked as she turned around. She was too focused on the book to notice Alex staring fondly at her.

Alex woke up from her daydreaming. "Yeah, yeah, of course."

Alex looked at the book more closely. "Wait, that's the one you don't have."

"What? I mean obviously, I wouldn't probably be lending it if I had it", Piper said confused.

"No, I mean, you had all the others Cormoran Strike series books but not this one. I found it pretty odd since it's not that hard to find that book", Alex said as she remembered Piper's book collection.

"Oh, right. I had it, but it got lost in the accident. I haven't really wanted to get another one. But it is a good book."

Alex nodded in understanding. "It is."

Piper stared at Alex for a while before blurted out. "I used drugs too."

"What?" Alex asked bewildered at the sudden confession.

Piper grimaced, that was not how she wanted that to come out. "Yeah, in the past. That's why I thought I would be able to help Nicky."

"Was it after the accident?" Alex asked after recovering from the shock.

"I used far before it, after my grandma's death. Though, I got clean and then used again after the accident. But it was just one time", Piper said as she sat on Alex's bed.

Alex sat next to her. Like she had been afraid of. Piper had also lost her grandma. "But why? I mean it isn't like you're visiting every drug addict. Why Nicky?"

Piper shrugged. "She is your friend. I recognized your pain. And if something had happened to her... well let just say that one fucked up person is enough for Diane to handle."

Alex looked at her. "But how? I mean how did you get her to stop?"

"She already had the motivation to stop, the most addicts don't have it. I just needed to point some things out to her and it helped her to see the whole picture. All the rest is her, she did most of the work by herself."

"Did you? Have the motivation to stop?" Alex asked.

Piper was quiet for a while. "At first, no. Then Cal changed my mind."

Alex nodded. "Thank you. For telling me this. And helping Nicky."

"I don't still like to talk about", Piper reminded.

"Of course. Does my mom know?"

"No. But if you want to tell her, it's fine. I know that you're close and I trust both of you."

Alex nodded smiling.

After a while of comfortable silence, Alex asked something. "Do you crave it anymore?"

"Drugs?"

Alex nodded.

"Sometimes", Piper shrugged. "But I would never use again. I couldn't do it to Cal again."

"Do you think that Nicky is gonna use again?"

Piper thought about it for a while. "I don't think so. But you can never really know. I'm not familiar with Nicky's life situation, so it's hard to say. But she seems very motivated to stay clean."

Alex nodded again. "Yeah."

"Do you want to sleep in here? I mean my bed is big enough and it would save us the trouble of finding you a blanket and pillow to sleep on", Alex chuckled. It was already past midnight and she was feeling very tired.

Piper smirked. "Well, it isn't like we haven't shared a bed already. But I need to lend something to sleep on."

"Wait a sec", Alex said as she got up and went to her wardrobe.

Soon she threw Piper a T-shirt and shorts. "I'll go change into the bathroom. Pick whichever side you want", Alex said as she pointed the bed before disappearing into the hallway.

Piper quickly changed into Alex's clothes and hopped under the covers. She picked the side next to the wall, so Alex wouldn't have to climb over her to get into the bed.

Soon Alex came back and climbed next to Piper.

"Good night, Piper", Alex whispered, not sure if Piper was already asleep.

"Good night", Piper whispered back.

Surprisingly Piper fell asleep quickly and slept better than usually.

Alex also slept very peacefully, knowing that the blonde was sleeping with her.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what you thought. Suggestions are also welcomed! I know that you've been waiting for the first kiss and it's coming soo, I promise ;) I'll try to update soon again!**

 **-Iina**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's note: Sorry that it has been so long again, I've been busy. Someone was surprised at Piper's sexual history and asked if she was bluffing. She is not bluffing, she has been alone for so long and she needs human contact. She hasn't realized or admitted to herself (yet) that she needs someone that really cares about her. Piper has tried to satisfy that craving with meaningless sex but now she isn't doing it anymore when Alex had stepped fully into the picture ;) Yes, finally you get to read some real Vauseman. Another unwanted character appears in this chapter but don't worry, it's only a short encounter. Not sure if he will appear again later. Don't say that I didn't warn you guys :D**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

When Alex woke up, she immediately noticed someone all tangled up on her. She smiled when she recognized the blonde head. Piper's arms and legs were tightly around Alex and her head was resting comfortably on Alex's chest. She resembled a koala.

Alex gently caressed Piper's hair before stopped. She didn't know how Piper would react when she wakes up and didn't want to make things uncomfortable.

"Don't stop", Pipe suddenly said.

Alex couldn't decide if it was a command or a plea, but nevertheless, she continued to play with Piper's hair. "I thought that you were sleeping."

"I was. A few minutes ago."

They were both quiet before Piper suddenly spoke again. "I've missed this."

"Hmmh?"

"You know. Human contact. Other than some meaningless sex."

"That's normal. I'm happy that you're able to be comfortable with me", Alex said.

Piper sighed and snuggled closer to Alex if that was even possible anymore.

After a while, Piper untangled herself and got up from the bed. "Thanks. I needed that."

"No need to thank me. I'm always here if you need some... contact."

Piper burst into a laughter. "That sounded weird. But I get your point. Thanks. Are you always letting other people snuggle you when they feel like it?" Piper laughed.

"Well. Other people aren't you. So, no", Alex grinned.

Piper stared at her surprised, she hadn't expected that kind of answer. "Aren't you just charming", she smirked before took her clothes. "I'm going to change", she announced before went into a hallway.

After changing her clothes in the bathroom, she went back to Alex's room. "Here is your cloth- Shit, I'm sorry!" Piper exclaimed as she quickly turned around. She hadn't realized that Alex would too change her clothes, so she wasn't prepared to see half naked Alex putting her clothes on.

Alex just laughed and after a while, she spoke. "Okay, I'm dressed. You can turn around", she chuckled.

Piper, blushing slightly turned around and gave Alex back her clothes. "Sorry, I just barged in here."

"It's okay. I mean it's just us girls, right?" Alex smirked at Piper's discomfort.

"Right", Piper said still embarrassed.

"Well, I'm heading to the downstairs, you coming?" Alex asked.

"Sure."

They walked downstairs and weren't surprised to see Diane already there.

"Piper", Diane said surprised. "I thought that you didn't stay."

"Yeah... I- well we were looking at Alex's books and then we decided to both sleep in there because we were too tired to find me a blanket and a pillow..." Piper explained as she looked at Alex for help.

Diane looked at Alex. "I see... Well, it is a pretty big bed. I'm sure you both had plenty of space."

Alex smirked at Piper. "Yeah. Plenty of space."

"Yeah", Piper agreed blushing slightly.

Diane looked at them curiously. "Alright then, do you want some breakfast?"

"No thanks", Piper said. "I should get going."

"Okay, it was nice of you to stay with us", Diane said.

"Yeah. Bye", Piper said before left the house.

"I'm not even going to ask", Diane said shaking her head.

"Yeah, maybe better that way."

* * *

"Hi Nicky", Diane said as she saw her to step into the shop.

"Hey. I'm leaving soon, so I just came to say goodbye", Nicky said.

Diane went to hug her. "Okay. You need to visit soon again. And stay out of trouble!"

"I will", Nicky smiled. "Take care of yourself blondie", she called out to Piper.

"Wait", Piper said as she walked to Nicky. She took a pen out of her pocket and wrote her number on Nicky's hand.

"I'm flattered Chapman, but I have a girlfriend", Nicky grinned.

Piper rolled her eyes. "So, you got things sorted out with the girl?"

Nicky nodded smiling widely.

"I'm happy for you", Piper said before continued with a quieter voice. "If you ever have _the urge_ and you don't want to speak with your counselor or your girlfriend, you can call me if you want. Anytime."

Nicky suddenly pulled Piper in a hug. "Thanks, blondie."

Piper awkwardly hugged her back.

"Remember, don't make life too hard for yourself."

"Yeah, yeah", Piper smiled.

* * *

"Hey there."

"Piper, hi", Alex smiled.

"I bet I can't get a free latte?" Piper joked as she leaned into the counter.

"Nope", Alex laughed. "I'm not going to lose my job after barely one month. Caramel?" Alex asked.

"Yeah", Piper nodded as she looked for some money.

Alex gave Piper her Caramel latte and Piper paid for it. "When do you get off?"

"At six, why?"

"Oh nothing, just asking", Piper shrugged.

"Do you wanna get some ice cream after I get off?" Alex asked.

"Why?" Piper furrowed her eyebrows.

Alex chuckled. "I don't know? For fun. Just to hang out."

"Oh, okay, sure", Piper nodded.

"You should maybe move, there is coming some customer", Alex grinned.

"Right", Piper said as she turned around. She, however, turned as fast back when she recognized the customer. "Shit", she said quietly.

Alex looked at Piper worriedly.

Piper turned around again and with her head down walked past him. She already thought that she wasn't recognized but then she heard: "Piper, is it you?"

Piper sighed before turned around with a surprised face. "Larry! What are you doing here?"

"It was you!" The boy, Larry said happily. "My aunt lives here, remember?"

Piper didn't, but she nodded anyway. "Of course."

Larry went to hug Piper and Piper just stood there tensed.

"I'm sorry about your parents", Larry said sympathetically.

Alex saw Piper's face and had never seen her so furious, not even when she had lost her apartment. However, Piper forced her expression calm when Larry stepped back and managed to even smile a little.

If Alex hadn't seen Piper's earlier expression she would have believed that Piper was fine. That good Piper's fake smile was. Alex wondered that how often actually Piper had masked her true feelings like that.

"Would you like to join me?" Larry asked hopefully.

"Oh, no thanks. I need to get going. It was nice to see you again", Piper said.

"How about some day? I'm staying here a week." Larry asked with puppy eyes.

"Larry. I'm still gay."

Larry blushed. "I meant just to hang out."

"I'm sure you did. But it's still a no. Goodbye", Piper said before met Alex's confused gaze.

"Later", Piper mouthed before turned around and left the cafe.

* * *

"I'm kind of waiting for you to tell me about that boy, Barry?" Alex asked as she and Piper were walking with ice creams in hands.

Piper chuckled and didn't bother to correct Alex. "He was my ex-boyfriend."

"Ex- _boyfriend_?"

Piper laughed at Alex surprise. "Yeah. He was my boyfriend at the time I discovered my sexuality. I left him when I realized that I was gay."

"Ahh, you weren't too happy to see him?"

"It wasn't about that. I just hate when people are acting like they care", Piper said with furrowed brows.

"Do you do that often?" Alex asked.

"What?"

"Hide your real feelings like you did back there."

"Oh", Piper thought about it for a while. "I used to do it a lot more often in the past. But I don't need to do it that much anymore."

Alex nodded. "That's good."

They walked in silence to the park where they sat down on the bench. They talked about random things, mostly about the literature until Alex brought something up.

"You said that you've been having some meaningless sex. Have you had an actual girlfriend?"

Piper chuckled. "No. I'd make a shitty girlfriend."

"Why do you think that?"

Piper shrugged. "I don't know. I just am like that."

"You can never say until you've tried it out", Alex said.

"You're encouraging me to get a girlfriend?" Piper asked with raised eyebrows.

"Not really. I just say that you should be more open-minded and not reject everything so quickly."

Piper huffed. "I'm open-minded. I just don't want a relationship." Okay maybe that was a lie, but Alex didn't need to know that.

"Why's that?"

"You're curious today."

"You're just so secretive!" Alex defended herself.

"I'm not secretive! I just don't like to talk about myself", Piper pouted.

"Okay fine. I'll promise to change the subject if you answer why you don't want a relationship."

Piper sighed. "I just don't think that it would ever work."

"Why not?"

"I don't know, okay? It just feels like it."

Alex looked at Piper. "Like I said you can never tell before you've tried it."

Piper rolled her eyes. "What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Are you currently looking for a girlfriend."

Alex laughed. "I wouldn't say that I'm looking for a girlfriend, but I might be interested in someone..." she said mysteriously.

"Really? Who?" Piper asked surprised. She didn't know if she should be disappointed or relieved.

"Maybe you'll find out someday", Alex grinned. "We should go, it's starting to get late."

Piper checked the clock and noticed that it was almost 9 p.m. The time just flies with Alex. "Yeah, sure."

"Do you want a ride home?" Alex asked.

"No thanks."

Alex nodded. Like she had figured. "Alright then. See you tomorrow?"

Piper nodded. "Yeah."

"I had fun today", Alex said.

"Me too", Piper smiled.

"Okay, I'll go now", Alex chuckled. "Bye."

"Bye."

* * *

"I'm fed up with this", Diane said to Piper who was again staring at Alex.

Piper woke up from her daydreaming and she looked at Diane. "What?"

"You and Alex are impossible! Both too blind to notice other's feelings."

"What?" Piper asked again.

Diane sighed. "Alex feels just the same as you do."

Piper furrowed her eyebrows. "No, she doesn't."

"How can you be so sure?"

"She said to me yesterday that she's interested in someone..."

Diane laughed. "She did? Seriously you two are like kids. It's you!"

Piper stared at Diane unbelievingly. "How can _you_ be so sure?"

"I'm her mother. My job is to know these kind of things. Also, she told me."

Piper looked back at Alex who was reading a book. "It still doesn't change anything."

Diane groaned. "Goddamnit, Piper. She likes you. You like her. What is the problem?"

"She is my only friend apart from you. I'm not messing it up", Piper said.

"You aren't going to mess it up."

Piper sighed. "I wouldn't be so sure about that."

"Piper. I swear to god, if you don't soon make a move, I'm telling Alex, so she can."

"You wouldn't do that", Piper said with narrowed eyes.

"Watch me. Like I said, I'm fed up with this", Diane said as she disappeared in the backroom.

Piper watched after her and wondered if she was bluffing or not. Her thoughts quickly moved to Alex. Could it be that Alex liked her? She sometimes acts like it but Piper couldn't be sure. But if she really did, could it work out? Piper didn't know how to be in a relationship but would she sacrifice her and Alex's friendship, so they could try? It was all so confusing.

At the following night, Piper spent hours laying in the bed and thinking about her situation with Alex. She came to the result that she had deserved something good in her life. And that was Alex, by the way. She decided that their friendship wasn't enough and that she wanted more. The universe didn't tend to just give Piper what she wanted, so she needed to act on it herself.

Happy with her decision, Piper went to sleep and got to sleep a couple of hours before her alarm woke her up.

* * *

Piper was unpacking the new shipment when Diane came to the backroom.

"I'm sorry about yesterday. I'm not trying to get you into something that you don't want..."

"It's fine. You were right, this is just stupid", Piper smiled but didn't elaborate as she continued her work.

Diane wasn't sure if she understood correctly but she started to help Piper smiling. She would be happy if Piper would finally make a move.

Later that day, when the shipment was unpacked, Piper was reading The Fifth Mountain by Paulo Coelho when she heard someone dramatically cough.

She looked up and saw Alex standing in front of her.

 _"I have seen many storms in my life. Most storms have caught me by surprise, so I had to learn very quickly to look further and understand that I am not capable of controlling the weather, to exercise the art of patience and to respect the fury of nature_ ", Alex pronounced smoothly.

Piper smiled widely. That was one of the Paulo Coelho's best-known quotes. "You never fail to amaze me."

Alex grinned as she sat next to Piper. "It's nice to have someone that appreciates literature."

"Yeah", Piper nodded in agreement.

"I read the Dubliners. It was as good as they say", Alex said. "Thank you. For forcing me to take it."

Piper laughed. "Everyone should be able to read it. Especially you."

"Why especially me?"

"Because I knew for a fact that you'd understand the real meaning behind the book. And I knew that you wanted to read it badly."

"Sometimes it's a little scary how easily you can figure me out", Alex laughed.

"Really? Me? If I remember correctly it has been _you_ who has been figuring me out lately", Piper pointed out.

Alex chuckled. "I think that we're both good at figuring each other out."

"Are we?" Piper asked. If either of them hadn't really noticed the other's feelings were they that good?

Alex looked at Piper and tried to figure out Piper's meaning behind those words. "Maybe we are, maybe we're not."

Piper nodded. "Anyways, I was wondering if you'd like to hang out today?"

Alex was kind of surprised. Piper had never asked her to hang out before. "Sure. When?"

"When I get off? In about half an hour."

Alex nodded. "Do you have something specific in mind?"

"Not really. I'm kind of hungry though", Piper grinned.

"Okay, what would you like?" Alex chuckled.

"Hot dogs?"

"Ooh, I haven't eaten them for a while", Alex said.

"So, hot dogs it is", Piper smiled widely.

"Your place isn't far, so we can go there and watch some movie after that?"

"I don't have a TV", Piper said and for the first time, she regretted not getting a TV.

"You don't?" Alex asked surprised. She hadn't even noticed.

"No. I don't really watch it. I just use my laptop if I want to watch something."

"Laptop works just fine."

"You sure?" Piper asked.

"Yup."

* * *

When Piper had gotten off, they walked to the closest hot dog stand and paid for their hot dogs.

"I didn't remember it was this good", Alex said as they were walking towards Piper's apartment.

Piper bit her own hot dog and mumbled an agreement.

Soon Piper was opening her apartment door and let them in.

"Do you want something to drink?" Piper asked.

"Don't say that you have booze again", Alex chuckled.

"Not really. Well, I have beer..." Piper said with raised eyebrows.

Alex laughed and shook her head. "Of course you have. Beer is fine."

Piper went to get two beer bottles and when she came back into the living room she gave the other one to Alex. "I think that it would be the easiest to watch in my bed. That way we can both lay down."

"Thanks. Are you sure this isn't some wicked plan to get me in your bed?" Alex joked.

Piper grinned. "If I wanted you in my bed to do something else than watch a movie, you would know."

"So, you don't want?" Alex asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"I didn't say that, did I?" Piper smirked before went to her bedroom.

Alex stared after Piper surprised. She hadn't been prepared to that. She shook her head and followed Piper.

Piper had put her laptop on the bed and was laying on her stomach behind it. She tapped the bed next to her to invite Alex there as she opened the laptop.

"What do you want to watch?"

"I don't care as long as it isn't including some romantic relationship between a man and a woman."

Piper laughed.

"What? I mean, I don't have anything against straight people, but it's kind of ruining the movie because I'm hoping the woman to get together with some other woman but they never will."

Piper laughed again. "Alright then."

After a while of searching, they ended up watching Wonder Woman, which included a nice amount of history.

When the movie was almost over Piper couldn't bear it anymore. She hadn't really concentrated on the movie and had kept glancing Alex the whole time. She shut the laptop and Alex looked at her questioningly.

"Would you mind if I kissed you right now?" Piper asked seriously.

After recovering from the shock, a smile slowly appeared on Alex's face. "No."

Piper looked into Alex's eyes and tried to find even a little bit of hesitation or reluctance. When she found none she slowly leaned forward but let Alex close the final gap.

Alex also stared Piper's eyes, but she was thinking about how beautiful Piper's blue eyes were. She hadn't ever looked at them so closely. Finally, she closed her eyes and closed the gap.

Piper hadn't ever felt anything like that. Sure she had kissed girls before and even boys but never had the kiss felt like that. Alex's lips were so soft and Piper's whole body was tingling.

The kiss didn't last long since Piper pulled back.

"What about the girl you were interested in?" Piper whispered smiling.

Alex chuckled. "She happens to be this tall blonde who loves books."

Piper smiled widely. It was all the confirmation she needed and she leaned in for another kiss.

This time it lasted longer when both of them dared to explore the other's mouth more thoroughly.

When Alex this time pulled back she looked kind of curious. "Didn't you just say that you don't want a relationship? I'm not going to be a girl who you sleep with and then forget."

"Didn't you just say that I can't tell before I've tried it out?" Piper quipped back before continuing with a softer voice. "And you're not that kind of girl that I want to forget."

"So, you're actually wanting...?"

Piper sat up. "I don't know. I don't know how anything works, I'm out of my depth here. All I know is that I like you. I would be ready to try it with you..."

Alex sat up too and chuckled. "Relationship isn't some nuclear physics, Piper. You just need to do what your heart tells you to."

"Yeah, they aren't same. Nuclear physics is much easier", Piper mumbled.

Alex laughed and pulled Piper to lay next to her. "Come here."

"I just... I don't know the rules", Piper sighed.

"Basically there aren't any rules. You know, just do what you'd like to be done to yourself."

"Please don't quote the Bible to me", Piper groaned.

Alex chuckled. "That's a good rule."

Piper sighed. "Just promise me that if this won't ever work out, we can stay friends?"

"Of course. But it will work out if we both really want it. I know that I do."

Piper nodded. "Let's just watch where this is going."

"I'd like that", Alex smiled before kissed Piper again.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! Please review and tell me what you thought. I'm happy to answer all the questions that raise with my best ability :) I'll try to update soon again!**

 **-Iina**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's note: Haha, sorry it took so long but a slow burn was necessary in this story.**

 **(In my next story they will realize their mutual attraction immadiately and it's filled with sexual tension straight from the start ;) But nothing more about that.)**

 **And someone said that looks like Larry turned Piper gay and honestly that made my day :D Thanks for making me laugh!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Where is my mom?" Alex asked as she stepped into the shop and saw only Piper there.

Piper looked around. "I'm not sure, probably in the backroom."

Alex walked smiling in front of Piper. "Then I can do this", she said before gently kissed her.

Piper sighed happily. She would never get tired of that. "Are you afraid that Diane finds out?"

Alex laughed as she rested her forehead on Piper's. "God no. I'm going to tell her soon anyways. But I wouldn't want her to accuse me of disturbing her employee", she smirked.

"Please. I'm reading half of the time I'm here", Piper huffed before wrapped her arms around Alex's neck. "Do you need to go to work today?"

"Unfortunately. But tomorrow I get off at 1 p.m.", Alex said with raised eyebrows.

"Good. I'm taking you somewhere tomorrow", Piper said. "I mean you'll drive, but yeah."

Alex chuckled. "Is it a date?"

"What's that?"

Alex stared at Piper unbelievingly.

"Just kidding. I'm not that ignorant", Piper laughed. "But I guess you could think it as a date. I hope you don't have an early wake up day after that. It's going to be late before you get home."

Alex raised her eyebrows curiously. "I have a day off."

"Perfect", Piper smiled widely before kissed Alex. Their lips moved in sync before something or rather someone interrupted them.

"Thank god, finally!"

Piper and Alex jumped apart and looked at grinning Diane.

Piper blushed slightly and Alex just grinned back at her mother.

"See you tomorrow, then", Piper said to Alex before disappeared between shelves. She didn't really want to talk about this with Diane. Alex could take care of that.

"Young lady, why didn't I know anything about this?" Diane chastised jokingly.

"Can we speak at home? I need to go to work soon."

Diane groaned. "Fine. You better have some good story."

"Don't give Piper hard time about this", Alex warned with a quiet voice.

"Yeah, yeah. See you at home", Diane grinned.

When Alex had gone, Diane couldn't help herself and searched Piper.

"Are you two like a couple now?" Diane asked.

"I don't know. I don't think so?" Piper said unsure, they hadn't really talked about it.

"You don't know? Your communication sucks", Diane laughed.

Piper blushed. "It's not about that! We just... haven't really gotten there yet."

"Ahh", Diane nodded in understanding. "I get it, you've been too busy exploring other's mouths."

Piper's eyes widened as she stared at Diane mouth agape. "I don't- No... We- It's not-"

"Piper relax", Diane laughed. "I'm just happy for you guys."

"It might not work out."

"You need to stop that! Don't be so negative", Diane said.

"A pessimist will not be disappointment", Piper mumbled.

"Okay", Diane nodded sighing and Piper knew that now there was going to come a rant.

"Your life might not be the easiest one but it shouldn't make you think that anything good won't happen to you. You need to believe in yourself, believe that you can be happy. You must do what you think you cannot do."

"You just quoted Eleanor Roosevelt to me and didn't even notice it", Piper chuckled.

Diane groaned. "Of course that's the thing you picked out."

"Look, I'll try to stop but it has become kind of life habit."

"Grow out of it", Diane smiled before left Piper alone with her thoughts.

* * *

"So, where are we going?" Alex asked Piper next day.

They were at Piper's apartment and Piper had just came out of the shower and changed her clothes. "Nowhere yet."

"What?"

"We need to wait for the dark", Piper smiled mysterically.

"What for?" Alex asked confused.

"Do you trust me?" Piper asked as she took Alex's hands on her owns.

Alex looked at Piper's eyes before finally whispered: "Yeah. I do."

Something swelled in Piper's chest and she pulled Alex to her bed.

"We've got about an hour before the dark", Piper said as they laid down.

"Are you suggesting something specific?" Alex asked, her thoughts instantly moving to sex. She wasn't sure if that was that good idea so soon.

"Yeah", Piper whispered smirking before turned over to lay on top of Alex.

"Oh yeah? What?"

Piper pecked Alex lips quickly before wrapped her arms around Alex and snuggled her. "We're going to cuddle."

Alex laughed, half relieved and half diappointment. "You're just one big softie."

"Don't tell anyone. It'll ruin my reputation."

"Our secret", Alex whispered smiling before started to play with Piper's hair.

They laid there comfortably and talked about some random things like their favorite things, literature and Alex told Piper more about her dream to become a teacher.

When almost an hour had passed, Piper got up. "It's dark soon, we should go."

"Still not telling what we are doing?"

Piper laughed and shook her head. "Nope. It's a surprise."

Suddenly her smile vanished as she remembered the last time something was meant to be a surprise. Her birthday trip.

"What's wrong?" Alex sat up as she saw the change in Piper's mood.

Piper took a deep breath. Don't let your past to determine your present, Piper reminded herself. "Nothing. I just don't have really good memories about surprises."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Piper smiled weakly. "We were going to my birthday trip. It was supposed to be a surprise but Cal revealed that we're going to Washington D.C. And well, we never got there."

Alex came to hug Piper. "Is that why you don't like your birthday?"

Piper nodded. "Yeah."

Alex kissed Piper. "It wasn't your fault."

"But if I hadn't-"

"Shhh", Alex whispered as she put her finger on Piper's lips. "It was not your fault."

Piper stared at Alex. "We should go", she said before went to grab a blanket.

"What do we need with us?" Alex asked.

"Nothing much. Just this blanket", Piper smiled.

Alex was amazed how quickly Piper's mood changed again, but maybe that was a good thing. "We're going at some kind of night picnic?"

"Stop asking questions", Piper chuckled. "But it's not a picnic."

Soon they were in Alex's car and Piper guided them to the Bantam lake whither was about ten minutes drive.

"Seriously if I was with anyone else, I would think that they'd roll me into that blanket and throw me into that lake", Alex said.

Piper laughed. "Relax. You're going to love this. Turn off the lights."

Alex did what was told and turned off the car. "What the.." Alex said amazed as she saw the clear nightsky that was full of stars.

Piper couldn't really see Alex's expression but knew that she had accomplished her goal. "Let's get out of the car."

They stepped out and Alex noticed also a big full moon. She looked at Piper. "This is wonderful."

It was dark but the moon lighted up the night enough that they saw each other.

"I figured that you would like it."

"I love it. I mean of course I've seen stars and moon before but this is something completely different."

"Yeah, you can't see it that well in the town, that's why we needed to come here", Piper said as she spread the blanket on the ground.

Alex sat on the blanket and pulled Piper with her. "Thank you", she smiled before kissed Piper passionately.

Piper responded to the kiss as passionately and soon they were making out with Piper on top of Alex.

After a while, Piper rolled off of Alex and they both stared at the starry sky.

"Do you know any asterisms?" Alex asked.

"Only the basics. You know, Big dipper, Orion, Leo, Hercules... I've not really read up on astronomy."

Alex nodded. "Me neither. But it's beautiful."

"Maybe it's making it more beautiful. When we don't know much about it, it makes us wonder."

"You're deep", Alex chuckled. "But you're right. It's much more magical when we haven't read ten books about it and all the explanations why everything is like that."

"Yeah."

After a while of silence, Piper spoke. "You know a lot about my history, but I know only a little about yours."

"Hmmh. I guess that's true. But you're so much interesting", Alex responded chuckling.

"Only in your opinion."

"What do you wanna know then?" Alex asked smiling.

"When did you realize that you were gay?" Piper asked as she rested her head on her hand to look at Alex.

"You know, when others started to notice boys... I didn't. I noticed the girls. I've kind of always known", Alex said.

"Was it hard? I mean Diane was probably supportive but what about all the others?"

"Yeah, my mom was very supportive when I told her. Nicky was gay too obviously and it helped me to accept myself quickly the way I am. Others sometimes gave me a hard time and one girl on the basketball team complained that they had a lesbian captain, but it went over pretty quickly."

Piper nodded. Sometimes she was envious of others because their life has been so much easier but maybe it was better this way. "That's good."

"Other questions?" Ale chuckled.

"What about your dad?" Piper asked quietly. She had wondered about it but never had asked about it.

Alex was quiet for a while and Piper was afraid that she had crossed a line.

However, after a while of silence, she answered. "He was never around. Left from the picture as soon as he heard that mom was pregnant."

"Sounds like a dick. He didn't deserve Diane. Or you."

Alex smiled. Piper if someone understood that if you tell that kind of things you don't want a hollow 'I'm sorry' answer. "Well, my mom and I have been good with just the two of us. My mom's basically my best friend."

Piper nodded. "Diane is amazing."

"Yeah, she is", Alex agreed.

"You're too", Piper smiled before kissed Alex.

"And you", Alex chuckled.

"We make a nice little amazing group then."

Alex laughed. "Yes. Yes, we do."

After another comfortable silence, Alex spoke. "I might know pieces about your past but it's not awfully lot. I'm discovering all the time something new and I'm sure that eventually, I'll get to see the whole picture, but I mean is there anything huge that I should know about?"

"You mean besides dead family and drug use?" Piper asked but she didn't sound angry or sad.

"And bullying or rumors or whatever that was about..."

"William Faulkner was my great-grandfather", Piper said seriously.

"What?" Alex exclaimed. "No way! You're just fucking with me, right?"

"You wish", Piper smirked.

"He was not!" Alex argued without paying attention to Piper's comment.

Piper laughed. "Yeah, he wasn't. My great-grandfather was Robert Chapman who died in the Korean war."

"I actually thought for a while that you'd be his great-grandchild. I mean you could be based on your interest in literature."

Piper chuckled. "You could be too. But for real, there's nothing major in my past that you don't already know about."

Alex nodded. "It's not like if I get to know something about you, I'm going leave. I asked because I would rather not get any big surprises."

"Careful there, I'm sure you would leave if I was criminal or something", Piper said, she still wasn't convinced that Alex would genuinely like her.

Alex looked at Piper's eyes. "Basically, you already are. Underaged should not buy alcohol. How does that even work? Do you have a fake ID?"

Piper groaned. "I think it's stupid that we can't drink before 21. I mean, that law is pointless because _everyone_ drinks before it! And yes, I have a fake ID."

"Anyways, whatever has happened in your past has transformed you into this amazing person. Yeah, maybe a little messed up, but who isn't? Your past is your past and I don't judge you for the mistakes you did then. I'm sure you have already punished yourself enough about them. I like you just the way you are and I like that I know the _real_ you. Not only the hot, sarcastic, independent girl", Alex smiled.

Piper laughed. "Do you think that I'm hot?"

"That was not the point. But yes, you're hot."

"You're pretty hot too", Piper whispered before rolled on top of Alex and kissed her deeply.

"One more question", Alex said. "Why me?"

Piper was pretty sure what she meant but asked nevertheless. "What do you mean?"

"You dislike most of the people, why was I different?"

"That's a good question which I actually don't have an answer because I have no fucking clue myself either", Piper laughed. "But I think... well it's not a secret anymore that I liked you already in my early high school years. Back then what attracted you to me was your confidence and the way you carried yourself. And then, of course, you were this tall girl who had an amazing black hair and hot glasses, so that also helped."

Alex chuckled. Of course, she knew that Piper had liked her already earlier but Piper hadn't talked about it after she accidentally confessed it. "Did you dislike people already then?"

"Not really. Back then I just hated girls in Hartford and Jessica and her minions because she reminded me of Polly. But then, after the accident... I wouldn't maybe say that my feelings ever disappeared, but I had so many other things to think about, so I kind of forgot you."

"Ouch", Alex said in mock hurt.

Piper laughed. "Then I started to dislike people because... I'm not sure, it could be because people caused my parents' death or that people caused my drug use or when people acted like they cared about you when they didn't. Or all of them combined. Anyways, even if behind those acts were only a few people, I targeted my anger to the whole humanity.

"Expect to Cal and Diane."

"Yeah, there is just something about Diane... you can't dislike her", Piper smiled.

"Sylvia did. That should have told me enough about her."

Piper laughed. "Yeah, you were blind with that one."

"Anyways, please continue", Alex said, curious about what happened.

"Yeah... Uhmm, right. Then I met you personally for the first time and I didn't like you because of the situation, but I kind of liked your personality. That also helped that you were Diane's daughter, because well... you were her daughter. I trusted her, and if she said that you were a good person, I believed her", Piper said as she remembered the days when she had met Alex. It felt like it was years ago even if it was just a few months.

"It didn't stop you thinking that I'm an asshole", Alex chuckled.

"I didn't really even think about you like that. I was emotional and I just needed to get it out. You can't blame me for that! And I was already furious because of Eric."

"The boy that punched you?"

Piper nodded.

"You never told me, how that ended up."

"Let's just say that he left in a worse condition that I did", Piper grinned. "But yeah, then I started to spend time with you and realized that you were kind of like Diane, impossible to dislike. Then I got to know you and the old feelings came back."

Alex nodded. "When?"

"My old feelings came back? I'm not actually sure, I just know that I realized it when you were with that... thing."

Alex laughed hard. "Jeez, Pipes. You really hated Sylvia, didn't you?"

Pipes. Piper smiled widely at the nickname. "Yeah, I did."

"Well, for your information. I didn't even like her. I already liked you but I thought that I had no chance and that's why I went with it when she asked me to be her girlfriend. I actually hoped back then that it was just some stupid crush that would pass because I wouldn't be able to be around you constantly and like you if you didn't feel the same."

Piper chuckled. "When did you realize that you liked me?"

"Oh... Uhmm, probably the night I was sleeping in your bed... but I fully accepted it when I broke up with Sylvia and talked with my mom."

"I knew that you weren't sleepwalking!" Piper exclaimed.

Alex laughed. "No. I went into your room to think and then accidentally fell asleep."

"Diane is just something... I mean she realized that I liked you when you were with Sylvia and she actually said to me that 'You should talk with Alex, so we can get rid of that bitch.'"

Alex burst into a laughter. "What? Seriously?"

"Yeah. She has tried to get us together ever since. And without her and information that you actually felt the same, I don't honestly think that I would have been brave enough to confess my feelings."

"Mom told you that I liked you?" Alex asked surprised.

"Yeah. I would have never made a move if I didn't know because I wasn't going to ruin my almost only friendship", Piper said chuckling.

Alex nodded. "Well, that's understandable. I was afraid to make a move too."

Piper chuckled. "It's kind of weird. That either of us didn't realize other's feelings."

"Yeah. I guess I should thank my mom for pressing you enough."

Piper laughed. "Yeah... Oh, your mom actually asked me about something."

Alex sighed. "Of course she did. What did she ask?"

"She asked if we were a couple and we never really talked about it..."

"Do you want us to be?" Alex asked. Piper was the new one in these things, they would go her pace.

"Would it be different than what we're doing now?"

"Not really. I just could stop everyone from flirting with you because I can say that I'm your girlfriend."

Piper laughed. "Luckily, for you, there aren't many girls in Litchfield that want to flirt whit me. I've scared them all off. But what about you? Will there be lots of girls that I need to hit", Pipe joked. Kind of. Maybe she would hit them if they were too flirtatious. No. She would definitely hit them if they were too flirtatious.

Alex chuckled. "I don't know. There might be."

"Then I would like to be your girlfriend, so I can say first that she's taken before I hit them. If you want that?" Piper added.

"I wouldn't want anything more", Alex smiled widely. "But just so you know, I would be faithful to you even if we weren't together. I only want you."

Piper kissed Alex softly. "I know. But I still want it. We've waited enough, haven't we?"

"Yeah", Alex agreed as she kissed Piper back.

"I need to work tomorrow", Piper whispered soon.

"What? Piper, why didn't you say anything! It's already past midnight", Alex said shocked.

"I was having a good time with you. And it's not that early wake-up. I need to be there at 10 a.m."

"I can ask my mom to give you a day off. She would understand."

"No. It's fine. I've gone with only a few hours sleep before. It's no problem."

Alex sighed. "Goddmanit Piper. We should go then if you insist on going to work."

"Do you want to spend a night?" Piper asked hopefully.

"All right. But we'll _sleep_ ", Alex said with a strict look.

"Of course. What else would we be doing?" Piper smirked.

Alex shook her head smiling and tapped Piper's ass. "Get up."

"Continue that and there will be no sleeping", Piper whispered hotly in Alex's ear before got up.

Alex groaned. "You're impossible."

* * *

 **Yes, they actually went to sleep, but don't worry guys. Soon ;) Thank you for reading, please review and tell me what you thought! Suggestions are always welcomed. I'll try to update soon again :)**

 **-Iina**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's note: Oh my god, I actually just now realized how far this story already is! Sorry for you having to wait so long! But in the next chapter, after this one, you get to see (or read) something that most of you has been waiting for ;)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"FUCK!"

Alex woke up to someone rather loudly cursing next to her. "I'm trying to sleep here", she mumbled.

"We forgot to put the fucking alarm!" Piper exclaimed frustrated.

Alex finally opened her eyes sighing. "What?"

"We forgot the alarm", Piper sighed as she rested her head in her hands.

Alex sat up and put her hand on Piper's back. "Hey, what's the matter? You know that my mom owns the shop?" Alex asked. She had never fully understood why Piper was so obsessed with work.

"You don't understand!" Piper said in frustration as she stood up to put her clothes on.

"My mom does. She wouldn't be mad", Alex said as she stared at Piper's body smirking.

"I know she wouldn't! That's the problem", Piper said as she put her jeans on. "Stop staring at me like that."

"What? You're not making any sense, right now", Alex chuckled.

"I don't want your mom just to smile and say that's fine because she wouldn't do it if she had some other employee. I don't want you two to not be mad at me just because you think that I can't handle it!"

Alex got up from the bed with raised eyebrows. "Woah, calm down. You're mad because we are not?"

"I don't want you to treat me like I'm going to explode. I want you two to start treating me like a normal people and not some broken thing", Piper said as she marched out of the room.

"Fuck", Alex sighed as she heard the door slam shut. She crashed on Piper's bed again and thought about what Piper had said. She was right, Diane and Alex had been careful around her and they had let some little things slide but would Piper actually want that they'd be mad at her?

Alex stared at Piper's pillow and just now realized that her sheets were full of confusing patterns that Alex couldn't figure out.

She smiled, they were a little like their owner.

After a while, she got up groaning and got dressed. It was time to clean up this mess.

* * *

"Where's Piper?" Diane asked once she saw Alex come into the shop.

"Wait, she didn't come here?" Alex asked confused. She was sure that would find Piper here.

"No. She has never been late from work before, is everything okay?" Diane asked worriedly.

"I'm not sure actually... We were looking at stars last night and it went pretty late-"

"That's kind of romantic", Diane interrupted smiling.

"Well, yeah. I guess. But anyways we spent the night at Piper's and she forgot to put her alarm. Then when she woke up she just freaked out that she was late and when I said that you would understand, she got mad and said that she doesn't want you to say that it's fine..."

"What?" Diane asked with furrowed eyebrows. "Okay, I need you to tell me exactly what she said."

Alex told Diane the whole conversation and Diane nodded in understanding.

"I think that I know what bugs her."

"What?"

"You know her. She doesn't want any benefits. She definitely doesn't want pity. We've been too careful around her because we were afraid to upset her."

"That worked out well, didn't it", Alex said sarcastically.

"Look, Alex. She doesn't have anyone who would hold her in check. She needs that in her life. Everyone needs some kind of disciplinary. It just doesn't work if you get to do whatever you want whenever you want. That's why she was mad that we've gone so easy on her", Diane explained.

"So, she needs you to punish her because she was late?" Alex asked confused.

"Not necessarily punish her, just not to let everything slide like it didn't happen."

Alex nodded. "I think I get it."

"So, any ideas where she has gone?"

"Probably drinking", Alex said.

Diane sighed. "Just let her be and let her gather her thoughts. She'll show up at some point.

Piper didn't show up that day but the following day she came into the shop exactly on time.

"Look who decides to show up", Diane said behind the counter as she saw Piper coming in.

Alex was also there since her work didn't start until 11 a.m.

Piper just glanced at them before disappeared into the backroom.

Diane shook her head before went to follow her.

"Can I talk to her?" Alex asked suddenly. She really wanted to talk with Piper about something.

"Sure", Diane shrugged before went back behind the counter.

Alex stopped at the door and took a deep breath before went into the room.

Immediately she noticed Piper staring at the wall deep in her thoughts.

"Piper?"

Piper jumped a little before turned to look at Alex. "Alex, hey."

"Sorry for startling you."

"No, no it's fine. I actually wanted to speak with you."

Alex nodded. "Okay..."

"Sorry for just leaving like that. It wasn't your fault, I was just... frustrated", Piper said smiling a little awkwardly.

"Hey", Alex said as she went to hug Piper. "I'd say that it's okay, but you wouldn't like that would you?" Alex chuckled.

Piper laughed quietly. "Not really."

"Look, Piper. I've not had a girlfriend or even a friend that's even close to you. I have no idea how to deal with you. You're temperamental, you're sensitive, you're also just a softie", Alex smiled. "I like all these traits of you and without them, you wouldn't be Piper, but you need to communicate with me and tell me what you want."

Piper smiled at Alex's words before kissed her slowly. "I want you", she whispered. "Enough communication for you?"

Alex chuckled as she tangled her fingers in Piper's hair. "You could also show it. Just to prove a point."

"Aren't you just needy?" Piper grinned.

"I didn't get even a morning kiss yesterday. I've got every rights to be needy", Alex pouted.

Piper laughed. "You're cute."

Alex smiled widely before kissed Piper softly.

"I should have guessed that you only escaped here to make out", Diane's amused voice said.

Piper and Alex broke apart, Piper again a little flushed. She was not accustomed to kissing a girlfriend in front of her mom.

"Mom", Alex acknowledged, a little annoyed from the interruption.

"Alex, may I have a chat with Piper or do you two have some urgent business to deal with?" Diane asked and couldn't stop the smirk forming on her face even if she tried.

Alex narrowed her eyes and Piper looked everywhere else expect Alex and Diane.

"Sure. I should go to work too", Alex said finally before gave Piper a smile and left the room.

"So, where were you yesterday?" Diane asked curiously as she sat on the couch.

"In the woods."

"In the woods?" Diane repeated surprised. "We were pretty sure that you were drinking."

"I was drinking. In the woods", Piper smirked.

"What?"

"Kidding. I was taking a long... _very_ long walking in the woods to clear my thoughts", Piper said.

Diane nodded. "Mhhm. Well, I'm glad. Alcohol is not good for you."

"I know", Piper smiled little.

"Also. You don't have a day off tomorrow", Diane said.

"What?"

"You didn't show up yesterday, did you? I'm not going to give you any benefits just because you're my daughter's girlfriend. Wait. Did you already sort that one out?" Diane asked curiously.

Piper stared at Diane with wide eyes. She had not actually believed that Diane would do anything. "Uhmm, yeah. She is my girlfriend?"

Diane laughed. "You made that sound like a question. Are you sure?"

Piper groaned before repeated with a much more determined voice. "Yeah. She's my girlfriend."

"I'm happy for you", Diane smiled. "But you're still coming here tomorrow at 10 a.m."

Piper tried very hard to stop grinning but obviously failed when Diane groaned. "Come one, Piper! Could you even try to look mad that you need to work on your day off? Like a normal employee."

"You know me", Piper shrugged grinning. "I like working here."

"And I'm sure that you'd get withdrawal symptoms if you would have over a week vacation."

Piper's eyebrows rose and Diane quickly realized that Piper probably didn't need a reminder of her _other_ withdrawal symptoms. "Sorry. Didn't mean to-"

"All good", Piper smiled. "Better be a workaholic than a drug addict, don't you think?" She said before left the room.

Diane let out the breath she didn't know she was holding. "Right", she nodded to herself. Piper really was a complicated person.

* * *

Few days went by and everything was fine until Piper woke up at 2 a.m. Outside of her apartment.

"What the actual fuck", she grunted as she got up.

It was a bit chilly night and she only had her T-shirt and pajama shorts. She cursed when she realized that she didn't have her keys or a phone with her.

Goddamnit, couldn't she sleepwalk when it was a bit warmer?

Piper sighed before started to walk towards Alex's and Diane's home. It was her best option because she didn't want to spend the rest of the night out here.

Even if Piper walked pretty fast, it took her over an hour to get there. It really was a bit chilly and Piper had bare feet. The walking journey hadn't been a very pleasant experience.

The whole journey, Piper cursed in her mind and swore to tape keys to her arm next time. Luckily this wasn't a common thing. Piper spoke in her sleep and sometimes sleepwalked but she had never left her apartment.

Finally, Piper saw Alex's and Diane's house and practically ran the last steps there. She knocked and wasn't surprised when no one came. Piper didn't like that she needed to come here middle of the night. Well, it was more like an early morning.

She ringed the doorbell and after a while of silence did it again.

* * *

"What's happening?" Alex mumbled sleepily as she stumbled into the hallway where she saw Diane coming out of her own room too.

"I have no idea", Diane said as they heard their doorbell ring again. "Better not let our guest wait", she said as she walked downstairs.

"Who the hell is visiting at this our?" Alex asked grumpily.

Diane opened the door. "Piper?"

"Piper?" Alex repeated confused.

"Hey", Piper said with a yawn. The tiredness was starting to get better of her.

"What are you doing here?" Diane asked. "Not that your company is unwelcomed, but it's a weird hour to visit."

"Yeah, that's a funny story actually. I sleepwalked- for real, unlike you", Piper started as she looked pointedly at Alex. "I sleepwalked out of my apartment and got locked out. It is a bit chilly night, so I was hoping to come here to sleep?"

"You walked all the way here?" Alex asked bemusedly.

"No, Alex. I took a cab but because I didn't have any money I escaped from the cab and now polices are after me", Piper said sarcastically. "Yes, I fucking walked here and I'm tired, are you going to let me in or not?" Piper said as she trembled. She was cold and tired.

Diane stepped aside. "Of course, of course. Come in."

"Thank you", Piper sighed in relief.

"Do you want something warm to drink?" Diane asked worriedly as she saw Piper's state of clothing.

"I just want to sleep. Thanks."

"Right. Well, I'm heading back to bed then", Diane said yawning.

Piper nodded. "Good night. Or morning. I'm not sure."

Diane chuckled. "Good night."

"Do you want to come to sleep with me?" Alex asked, secretly happy about Piper's sudden visit.

"Sure", Piper nodded smiling.

* * *

"Good morning", Diane said behind the newspaper as she saw Alex to walk into the kitchen.

"Morning", Alex answered. "Do we happen to have a thermometer for fever?" she asked.

"You feeling feverish?" Diane asked as she got up to try Alex's forehead.

"No, not me. I woke up and Piper was burning. I think she might be sick", Alex clarified.

"Oh, okay. Yeah, we should have one, I'll go to check."

Alex nodded. "I'm heading back to my room to check on her."

When Diane had found the thermometer she walked straight into Alex's room. "She's sleeping?" Diane asked surprised.

"Do you actually think that if she was awake, she would let us measure her fever?" Alex asked with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah, probably not", Diane agreed smiling a little as she pictured the situation. She gave the thermometer to Alex. "It's an oral one."

Alex nodded as she turned it on and carefully put it in Piper's mouth trying not o wake her up.

Piper really looked feverish Diane noted as she studied Piper's slightly red cheeks.

Soon the thermometer beeped and Alex took it out and checked the reading. "102°F", Alex said to her mom.

"Nope. She is not coming work today. Do you have to work today?"

Alex shook her head as she sat next to Piper. "I have rest of the week off."

"What? Why? It's four days", Diane said confused.

"Yeah. Our manager is kind of weird, he gives always many day offs in a row and then we have to work many days in a row too", Alex shrugged. "But it's fine. The days aren't that long and it's a decent job."

Diane nodded. "Okay then. You can stay with Piper then?"

"Of course", Alex nodded.

"You know, I'm sure that there are better places for you to talk than where I'm sleeping", Piper interrupted with a hoarse voice.

Alex chuckled. "Sorry for waking you."

Piper opened her eyes. "What time is it?" She asked before cleared her throat.

Alex checked the clock. "It's almost nine."

Piper sat up. "Can you give me a ride? I need to go home before work."

"Oh, no. You're not going to work today. You're sick."

"Don't be ridiculous. I feel fine", Piper rolled her eyes.

"Say that to the thermometer", Alex said as she nodded towards it.

Piper took it in her hands and looked disbelievingly at the reading. "You measured my fever when I was asleep?"

"You wouldn't have let me do it if you were awake!" Alex defended herself.

"I think your thermometer is broken. Because I'm fine."

Diane groaned. "You're not coming to work today Piper."

"What I'm supposed to do then?" Piper huffed as she threw herself back to back to lay down.

"You're spending the day with me", Alex grinned.

Piper looked at them before finally growled: "Fine."

"We weren't asking for a permission", Alex chuckled.

"But you both know that if I really wanted, I would go to work."

Alex went to lay half on top of Piper. "I need to be prepared to that then."

Diane chuckled. "Right. I'm heading off. Piper, I'm serious. Do not come to work. You wouldn't want to get customers sick too, right?"

"I'm hardly sick", Piper huffed. "But fine! I'm staying here."

"Good. Bye then!" She called out as she left the room.

"Now when you're sure that I won't leave, you can get off of me", Piper chuckled at Alex.

"But I like being on top of you", Alex smirked.

"I'm sure you do", Piper laughed. "But I'm actually really hot under these covers and your body on top of me doesn't help the situation."

Alex reluctantly got up. "Right. You should take a cool shower to calm your body temperature."

"You sure you don't want to change your career to doctor?"

Alex chuckled. "Positive. I'm going to fix us some breakfast."

Piper looked at her hesitatingly. "Sure. But nothing major, I'm not really a fan of breakfast."

Alex furrowed her eyebrows. She had noticed that Piper had never eaten breakfast when she was living there but never thought much about it. She nodded nonetheless. "All right."

Piper took Alex's advice and went to take a cool shower. However, soon she became cold and turned the shower warmer.

Piper hated being sick. Luckily she wasn't very often sick and when she was, she did a good job pretending that she wasn't.

But even more she hated when she had a fever and she always was alternately hot and cold. That didn't do any good to her already fastly changing moods.

Finally, she got out of the shower when she had managed to get her body temperature near normal.

She put back her pajamas and walked downstairs where she smelled freshly made coffee.

Piper smiled as she walked quietly into the kitchen. She might not like to eat in mornings but she would never turn down a nice cup of coffee.

Piper walked to Alex who was facing away from her and hugged her from behind. "What are you doing?"

Alex turned around with a worried face. "Don't you remember? Breakfast. Are you suffering from some memory lost too?"

Piper rolled her eyes. "Smartass. What are you making?"

Alex kissed gently on top of Piper's head chuckling. "Nothing really. I just took bread, yogurt and some fruits. Pick whatever you want."

"Are you on the list?" Piper asked smirking.

"I would be if you weren't sick. I'm not trying to get sick myself."

Piper groaned. "Party pooper."

Alex chuckled. "Now eat."

Piper glared at Alex as she went to pour herself a coffee.

Alex found it adorable and turned around to make herself a bread with a stupid smile on her face.

"You want some?" Piper asked as she pointed at the coffee.

Alex looked at her direction. "Yeah, thanks."

"Great. Then you can make it yourself", Piper smirked.

"What?"

"Kidding. Black, right?"

Alex shook her head and mumbled something that Piper couldn't quite hear. "Yes. Thank you."

Piper chuckled as she poured another cup for Alex. When she was ready, she put both of the cups on the table and went to get some yogurt. That she could handle.

Soon they were both seated and sipping their coffees.

"So, is there any reason why you don't eat breakfast?" Alex asked curiously.

"I'm eating breakfast right now", Piper said with raised eyebrows.

"That's not breakfast. That's yogurt", Alex grinned.

Piper chuckled too and shook her head. "I don't know. After the accident, I have just become nauseous if I eat something in the mornings."

Alex nodded. "That's a pity. Now I can't make breakfast for you in the bed."

Piper grinned. "If you did, I would gladly eat. You just need to hold my hair up later when I'm vomiting it out."

"Some people are actually trying to eat here", Alex said but was smiling widely.

"So, what are our plans today?" Piper asked as she ate a spoonful of yogurt.

"Our plans are to watch TV, read a book, lay in bed and order some Chinese", Alex stated.

Piper groaned. "I'm not that sick!"

"Sick anyways. You need to stay inside so you will get better."

"Fine. _Mom_."

"Don't get that tone with me, young lady", Alex chastised jokingly.

Piper burst into a laughter and shook her head.

Alex smiled at her fondly. Nowadays it seemed that the same stupid smile was plastered on Alex's face always when she was with Piper.

They spent the day watching random movies and reading. Piper started reading the Career of Evil that she has been planning on to lend from Alex and Alex read some book that Piper had never heard of.

Piper fell asleep multiple times when they were watching TV and then once in Alex's lap when they were reading.

Alex had let her sleep and just caressed her hair and made sure that Piper wasn't too cold or too hot.

At some point Alex ordered Chinese and they ate and talked in Alex's bed.

The day had been pretty fun, even though Piper had had her suspicions. Piper's fever went down but she spent the following night too with Alex and Diane because she wasn't really in the mood to go home.

Diane promised that Piper could work tomorrow if she didn't have a fever in the morning. Alex and Diane had both laughed when Piper looked like a kid on a Christmas morning.

When Alex and Piper were in the bed going to sleep, Alex remembered something she has been meaning to ask.

"Why are you so obsessed with work? I mean it's cool that you are responsible and I know that it's probably fun to work with my mom and all but still..."

Piper was quiet for a while as she played with Alex's fingers. "It was all I had before you. After the accident, everything was different. I was a mess. Well, more mess than I'm now, anyways", Piper chuckled. "The job, however, stayed same. It was the only normal thing that I had back then. When you came into a picture, I was less dependent on work, but you know... old habits."

Alex nodded. "Now I understand better."

"Had you any theories before?" Piper asked.

"Not really. My only thought was that you were afraid that my mom wouldn't like you if you didn't take your job seriously", Alex chuckled as she turned around to spoon Piper.

Piper laughed. "That's just plain stupid."

"I know it is", Alex laughed too. "But I seriously didn't think about it that much."

"Yeah, I can see that."

"Heyy", Alex said in mock hurt.

"Let's sleep. I'm tired", Piper mumbled.

"You slept most of the day", Alex pointed out.

"Shhh", Piper said smiling.

"Good night Pipes", Alex whispered.

"Good night", Piper responded as she snuggled further into Alex.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! As always, please review and tell me what you thought. Suggestions and/or questions are welcomed :) I'll try to update soon!  
**

 **-Iina**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's note: I'm so, so sorry for the long pause. I started at a new school and had to deal with moving and other things. But I'm back now and even if school takes most of my time, I'll try to update at least once a week. Thank you for your patience!**

 **Enjoy :)  
**

* * *

It had been getting much warmer now in July and a glass of cold water felt like a heaven. Piper was working behind the cash register as she saw Alex coming in with two ice creams. Yeah, they'd feel like a heaven too.

"Hey there", Piper said smiling widely.

"Hi", Alex greeted back.

Piper shifted her gaze from the ice creams to Alex in mock confusion. "I was talking to the ice creams."

"Too bad these are for me and my mom", Alex joked right back smirking.

Piper pouted and Alex couldn't help but laugh. "Do you want a strawberry or a chocolate?"

"A chocolate", Piper said immediately as she motioned Alex to give her the ice cream.

Alex grinned before gave Piper what she wanted. "I was wondering if you wanted to go to the beach with me after your shift?"

Piper turned serious suddenly and bit her cheek. "I'm not really a fan of beaches..."

"What? Why?" Alex asked with furrowed eyebrows.

"You know..." Piper trailed off.

Alex waited patiently for Piper to gather her thoughts.

"The accident left its marks. I don't feel very comfortable walking around in bikinis and showing them to everybody", Piper said finally looking uncomfortable.

Alex's eyebrows rose. She hadn't really thought about how the accident affected Piper physically. "Right, sorry. I didn't think about that."

"It's fine. It's not something I'm secretive about but you know, I like my privacy."

"How come I've never seen any of them? I've seen you in almost half naked before", Alex asked curiously.

"Oh, probably because they are on my backside."

Alex nodded in understanding. "Can I see them?"

"Now?"

"Yes Piper. I'm asking you to undress when you're at work", Alex chuckled. "Of course not now. After your shift? If we go to your place?"

"Right. Sure", Piper nodded. "But we could go to the beach. It's so hot in here."

"You sure? I don't want you to be uncomfortable..."

"I'm counting on that your body covered only in bikinis is distracting enough", Piper grinned.

Alex chuckled. "Tell you what. We'll go to your place after you get off and then decide if we want to go or not."

"Sounds like a plan", Piper agreed smiling before licked her ice cream. It tasted so good that Piper almost moaned. "You should really eat your ice cream before it melts. Or I'll eat it for you."

"In your dreams", Alex laughed as she also started to eat hers.

* * *

"Do you want anything to drink?" Piper asked Alex once they were at her apartment.

"Do you have anything apart alcohol?" Alex grinned.

"Like I'd give you any alcohol when you're driving", Piper said with an odd tone as she got lost in her thoughts.

Alex was opening her mouth to say something but Piper beat her to it. "Anyways, I have lemonade if you want?"

"Sure, thanks", Alex said, still eyeing Piper carefully.

They walked to the kitchen where Piper took two glasses out of the cupboard and lemonade from the fridge.

Alex sat down at the table and looked at Piper's back for a little while. "But seriously though. It's fine if we don't go. We can just chill here."

"No, no. I want to go and it's not that I'm ashamed of them or anything. I just don't like the idea of people looking at my scars and making conclusions when they actually don't know anything about me", Piper sighed as she sat down too, giving Alex her glass.

"If it eases your mind, people will always make conclusions, scars or not. But I get your point."

"But it'll be fine, I'll just ignore them."

Alex looked at her skeptically. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. And if I'll become too uncomfortable, we can leave, right?"

"Of course", Alex smiled.

"I'll go to change quickly", Piper said as she got up from her seat.

"Okay", Alex nodded in response and poured another glass of lemonade for herself.

Soon Alex heard Piper entering the kitchen again and turned to look at her. "This lemonade is like really great, where did-", she suddenly trailed off as she took in Piper's appearance.

She couldn't help but let her eyes wander over Piper's body with mouth agape. Piper was so fit, her abs and legs were toned and so hot.

"See something you like?" Piper smirked.

"Hell yes."

Piper chuckled before settled herself down onto Alex's lap. "I'm glad", she whispered as she wrapped her hand around Alex's neck.

Alex hummed in response and kissed Piper passionately, her hands wandering from Piper's hips up to her back.

Piper deepened the kiss and Alex let her hands continue their journey but soon stopped when she felt a scar tissue under her fingertips. Right. She had forgotten those.

Piper pulled back with a careful smile. Without saying anything, she got up and turned her back to Alex. "The big one on my upper back is from the spinal cord surgery, the doctors said I had been lucky that I didn't paralyze. The scar on my left shoulder is from the surgery that needed to be done because my shoulder was dislocated. And then there's a smaller one on the left side of my lower back from a piece of glass that got stuck when the windows broke", Piper explained quietly.

Alex listened quietly and traced her fingers on top of the scars as Piper explained them. "What about this one?" she asked as her finger brushed a little scar just under the ribcage on Piper's right side.

Piper chuckled. "You don't miss anything, do you? Well, I got that when I was a little, probably eight or nine years old. I climbed to the tree just because my mom told me not to. And then of course I fell and got my first scar."

"Stubborn kid", Alex murmured smiling. "But for real though, the only conclusion I'd dare to make is that you're hella strong."

Piper turned to face Alex smiling. "Thank you."

"Are you ready to go, kid?"

Piper rolled her eyes at the nickname but couldn't make herself to care about it. It sounded kind of nice. "Yeah, let me just grab some clothes too."

"You wouldn't have to", Alex said checking Piper out once again.

Piper laughed as she slapped Alex lightly. "Perv. Do we need anything else?"

"Nope. We can grab what we'll need from our house because I need to get my bikinis too."

Piper bit her lip, she couldn't wait to see Alex in bikinis.

* * *

Piper and Alex walked on the beach. Both of them had opted to put shorts and T-shirts over their bikinis. Alex took Piper's hand in her own. Piper smiled at her adorably and Alex couldn't help but chuckled softly.

Piper pouted but didn't have time to say anything before she saw familiar girls. "Warning. Assholes ahead", she said instead to Alex.

Alex looked confused around before also noticed Jessica and her friends. "Just ignore them."

Piper was going to and ducked her head, so they wouldn't be recognized but groaned when she heard Jessica to shout her name.

Piper lifted her head and saw Jessica and her minions coming towards them with the fakest smile she had ever seen plastered on her face.

"Jessica", Piper said curtly.

"Good to see you here", Jessica said before looked at Alex and their linked hands. She scrunched her face in which could have been disgust. "Alex", she acknowledged.

Piper furrowed her brows suspiciously and huffed. "Sure."

"So, how have your holidays been?" Jessica continued their conversation.

"It has been great. That is before I saw you, of course", Piper said with a matching fake smile.

Jessica's face fell and Alex tried to hide her smirk.

"No wonder you don't have any friends", she spat before walked past them, motioning her minions to follow.

"You really should stop aggravating her", Alex said smiling amusedly.

Piper snorted. "You might have to wait for that for a long time."

"Figured", Alex chuckled as they started to look for a spot where they could settle down.

Soon they found an empty spot that was a little bit isolated from the rest of the beach. Alex spread the blanket as Piper started casually undress her clothes. When the blanket was spread, Piper laid down on it, smirking at Alex who was staring at her hungrily.

"Are you going to join me or just stare at me?" Piper teased.

"I wasn't staring, I was just... appreciating your body", Alex defended herself. She most definitely was staring at Piper.

"My body feels appreciated. Now join me", Piper pouted. Even if she teased Alex about it, she couldn't wait to "appreciate" Alex's body herself.

Alex rolled her eyes but started to take off her clothes, starting with her shorts.

Piper stared intensively as Alex slid her shorts down along her long legs. Soon, however, Piper's eyes clued to Alex's cleavage as she took her shirt off. It was Alex's turn to smirk at Piper's hungry eyes this time.

"My body feels appreciated too", she chuckled as she laid down next to Piper.

"As it should", Piper grinned and placed a quick kiss on Alex's shoulder.

* * *

"You should really put on some sunscreen", Alex remarked as she was covering her own arms with it.

Piper hummed her eyes closed. "I don't get sunburned." Suddenly her eyes opened and she sat up quickly. "I can help with your back though."

Alex narrowed her eyes. "You just can't resist getting your hands all over me."

"Exactly", Piper smirked, not even trying to deny it.

"On one condition."

"What?"

"You let me put some sunscreen on you too", Alex grinned.

Piper let out an exaggerated sigh. "Fine."

Alex turned her back to Piper and gave her the sunscreen bottle. Soon she felt soft hands wandering around her shoulders and quickly got lost on the feeling.

"You're up", Alex said after a while as she turned to face Piper again.

When Piper turned around, Alex placed a gentle kiss on every scar murmuring "beautiful" before started to spread the sunscreen.

Piper was oddly touched from these actions and smiled softly. "You're too."

When Alex had spread the sunscreen, they both laid back down.

After a while basking in the sun and talking about random things that popped in their heads, they decided to go into the water.

"The last one in the water loses", Piper grinned before started running towards the water.

Alex, always a little competitive sprinted quickly after Piper.

When Piper reached the water first, she laughed as she turned to look at Alex who was just a second behind her. "I won."

"That was not a fair race!" Alex exclaimed as she tackled Piper into the warm water.

"You still lost", Piper grinned as she was sitting in the water.

"Funny..." Alex started as she straddled Piper. "... I don't feel like a loser."

Piper smirked before pulled her into a sloppy kiss. "But I feel like a winner."

Alex huffed. "Doesn't mean you won. You false started."

"Awws baby, don't be a sore loser. I'll make it up to you."

Alex rolled her eyes at Piper's teasing tone but let happily Piper kiss her.

They spent the next hour in the water, swimming and taking different races because they really were both very competitive. And then when they couldn't reach a mutual understanding who won, thy ended making out. Needless to say, they made out a lot. So much actually that both of the girls started to become wet from something else than water.

They were currently making out, Piper clinging on Alex desperately trying to bring their bodies even more close. She completely lost it when Alex grabbed her ass under the water and slipped her thigh between her legs.

Piper moaned into Alex's mouth and Alex smirked. She pulled Piper more tightly against her thigh and was satisfied when Piper _whimpered_.

"You like that?" she asked as she broke the kiss.

Piper's darkened eyes met Alex's. "Please take me home."

Alex grinned smugly before took Piper's hand and dragged her out of the water to pack their things. "Let's go."

* * *

"Mom?" Alex yelled as she and Piper stepped into her house.

No response.

"Told you she is at work", Piper said as she let Alex lead her upstairs.

"Just wanted to be sure."

Once they were in Alex's room, Piper pushed Alex up against her door and kissed her deeply. Alex's hands grabbed Piper's hips and pulled her even closer. Meanwhile, Piper was tangling her fingers into Alex's hair and slipper her tongue into her mouth.

Soon Alex started backing Piper up towards her bed still making out steamily with her. When the back of Piper's thighs hit the mattress, she unceremoniously crashed down on the bed pulling Alex on top of her.

Alex straddled Piper's hips and took off her T-shirt she had hastily put on. Both of them had skipped the shorts since it would have taken too much time to put them on and either of them wasn't feeling very patient.

Piper sat up too and moved her hands up to Alex's back onto the strings that were keeping her bikini top. "Can I take it off?"

Alex nodded in confirmation and felt her bikini top loosening before Piper took it wholly off.

Piper stared at Alex's beautiful breasts before hungrily took one of her hard nipples into her mouth making it even harder.

"Yes", Alex moaned in pleasure as she threw her head back.

Piper smirked at herself before switched to the other nipple giving it the same treatment. Soon she pulled back a little and took her own T-shirt off. Her bikini top followed suit and she was on her back again with Alex's mouth on her breasts before she had time to register what happened.

Alex took her time worshipping Piper's breasts and Piper was becoming impatient. "I'm appreciating your fascination with my boobs, but I really need your mouth somewhere else", Piper said, the end of her sentence turning into a moan as Alex's teeth gently grazed over her nipple.

Alex chuckled as she slid her hand down on Piper's stomach to rest over her mound. "Here?" she asked as she teasingly tapped her fingers.

Piper tried to grind up to Alex's hand, but Alex took it away. "Please don't tease me", she whined.

"Since you asked so nicely", Alex grinned as she moved her body lower placing little kisses around Piper's abdomen.

Piper raised her hips to help Alex to take off her bikini bottom and bucked her hips in need when she felt Alex's hot breath on her pussy.

"Wow, you're so wet for me."

"Alex", Piper pleaded as she put her hand behind Alex's head to guide her where she needed her.

"You aren't very patient today", Alex teased as she gently glided her fingers through Piper's folds.

"C'moon Alex. You know that I'm-", Piper's sentence was cut off when she finally felt Alex's tongue on her pussy and couldn't hold back a moan.

Alex took her time exploring Piper and Piper was becoming impatient again. She tugged at Alex's hair to signal what she wanted and luckily felt Alex's fingers to circle her entrance before she slipped one finger inside.

"More", Piper grunted as she bucked her hips, trying to get as much pleasure as she could.

Alex complied and slipped another finger inside at the same time as she sucked Piper's clit on her mouth.

"Fuck", Piper cursed in pleasure and pressed Alex's head harder against her pussy,

Alex set quickly a fast pace and started to curl her fingers in every other thrust. She felt Piper's walls to start fluttering around her fingers and picked up her pace even more.

"Shit, I'm going to cum", Piper moaned.

Alex responded by raising her other hand to pinch Piper's nipple at the same time as she thrust deeply and sucked Piper's clit harshly.

That does it and Alex feels Piper clamp down on her fingers.

"ALEX!" Piper screamed as her fingers pulled tightly at Alex's hair and ground up onto Alex's face.

Alex felt warm liquid coming out of Piper and helped her gently through the aftershocks. After a while, Piper relaxed again and loosened her grip on Alex's hair. "That was a good one", she said sighing contently.

"I could tell", Alex smirked with a final lick before moved her body up to kiss Piper.

Piper enjoyed the taste of herself in Alex's mouth and let herself to calm down a little before she rolled them over. "I guess you'd like some too?"

"Yes", Alex nodded. She was very much in need.

Piper gave her a naughty grin before slid herself down on Alex's body. She spent a little while enjoying her breasts before moving on. She couldn't wait to taste what Alex tasted like.

She motioned Alex to raise her hips so she could take off her bikini bottom and Alex complied eagerly.

"Wow. You're so wet for me", Piper teased, using Alex's earlier words.

Alex huffed. "Who wouldn't be after making you cum? You looked hot."

Piper grinned before dived straight in and started lapping Alex's wetness.

Alex groaned as she fisted her sheets. Piper sure as hell knew how to use that tongue of hers. She tensed in anticipation as she felt Piper's tongue to circle her entrance.

Piper gave Alex what she wanted and plunged her tongue in, feeling around her inner walls.

"Shit", Alex moaned when Piper added her thumb to rub her clit.

Alex could feel her orgasm rising and bucked her hips a little. "I'm almost there."

Piper wanted to take Alex over the edge and sped up her thrusts with her tongue and put a little more pressure on Alex's clit.

"Oh my god, I'm coming!" Alex said in a high pitched voice that was almost a scream. Her body tensed and her back arched off of the bed. Piper tried to lap her up as much as possible while she kept trashing around.

Piper gave the last careful licks, avoiding the sensitive clit and smiled up to Alex when she came down from her high. She had never seen anyone so beautiful.

When Alex finally opened her eyes and looked down to Piper, she had the biggest smile on her face.

They went a couple of rounds more before ended up cuddling, Piper curled up against Alex's chest.

"Didn't you say that you aren't the cuddle after sex type?" Alex asked chuckling.

Piper hummed in response. "I wasn't. You made me change. You made me _want to_ change."

Alex smiled. "Well, I'm glad."

"Me too."

After a while of silence, Alex sat up. "Do you want to eat something? I'm kind of hungry. But I need to shower, though"

"You must have worked up an appetite", Piper smirked before sat up too. "But yes. I could really eat something."

They showered together but were too tired and sore to do anything other than washing themselves.

"Can I get something to wear? I didn't take anything apart from my bikinis and the clothes I had on top of them", Piper asked once they were back in Alex's room.

"Nah. I think I prefer you without your clothes", Alex said teasingly.

Piper lightly slapped Alex's arm before went to open her drawers. "Fine. I'll just find something by myself", she said in mock annoyance.

Alex chuckled before moved next to Piper and gave her a pair of her panties. "Do you need anything else?"

"Thanks. These are enough", Piper said as she put them on.

They dressed quietly, stealing glances of each other before making their way to downstairs.

"I'm literally so hungry I can practically smell a fried chicken", Alex said as they were in the stairs.

"That's weird. I can too", Piper hummed with furrowed her eyebrows.

They both realized it at the same time and their eyes widened as they looked at each other. "Shit. Is Diane here?" Piper whisper-shouted.

Alex cringed. "Crap."

They both just stood there in the staircase not knowing how to process this information.

"Let's just go. It's just my mom", Alex said finally as she started walking towards the kitchen.

"Doesn't make it any less awkward", Piper mumbled before followed her.

Once they reached the kitchen, they indeed saw Diane in there cooking something. She had her headphones on which was a bit weird but Alex didn't think too much about it.

"Mom. Hey."

Diane turned around and took her headphones off. "Ah, hey girls."

"When did you come? We didn't hear you", Alex asked, trying to be subtle.

"Considering the noises coming out of your room, I'm sure you two wouldn't have noticed if the fricking orchestra started playing in here", Diane laughed.

Both of the girls turned crimson red and Diane laughed again. "Don't worry. I put my headphones on as soon as I realized what was happening but please, in the future a little warning would be nice."

"Yeah", Alex nodded, still embarrassed.

"Now. Who's hungry? The food is ready."

Piper looked at Alex in horror, are they going to eat dinner with Diane just after she heard them having sex?

Alex smiled reassuringly and leaned down a little to whisper Piper's ear. "Don't worry. My mom's cool, I'm sure she won't bring it up again."

Piper nodded. She had suspected that she would be cool with it because Diane was... well, Diane. But it still would be awkward.

Still blushing slightly Piper sat down next to Alex and prepared herself to face Diane.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, please review and tell me what you thought. Also again, thank you for your patience and I'll try to update every saturday or sunday :)**

 **-Iina**


	16. Chapter 16

Piper and Alex had survived the last two weeks with Diane joking about their loud fucking only a couple of times before seemed to forget the topic. Currently, all three were in the bookshop talking about the possibility that William Shakespeare didn't actually write all of his plays himself. Diane mostly listened to the girls' passionate conversation, every now and then throwing a comment on her own.

The clock was almost 6 p.m. and they could go home soon. Diane was a bit surprised when she saw a girl coming in looking hesitant. It was rare to someone come this late anymore. "Hello. Can I help you with something?" she asked kindly.

The girl didn't answer as her eyes glued to Piper.

Piper turned her gaze to smile at the customer but her smile vanished once she recognized the girl.

Alex and Diane looked at each other questioningly as they tried to figure out the weird staring between the girls.

Piper's expression was unreadable, and the other girl looked hesitant and maybe a little scared?

"Piper", the girl finally choked out.

Piper stayed quiet and furrowed her eyebrows trying to figure out what she was doing here.

"Can we talk?" the girl asked carefully.

"I'm working", Piper said, not intending to sound as harsh as she did.

The girl flinched at Piper's harsh tone before tried again. "Please? It's urgent."

Piper tried not to feel bad for the girl but she couldn't. She sighed and closed her eyes before opened them again and turned towards Diane. "Can we...?" Piper asked as she pointed to the back room.

Diane nodded, not knowing what was going on.

Piper turned to look at Alex's questioning eyes before went closer. "It's Polly. I'll be back soon", she whispered before tried to smile what she hoped looked reassuring.

Alex eyebrows furrowed as she turned to look at the girl, Polly. What was she doing here?

Piper started to walk towards the backroom and motioned Polly to follow her.

"What the hell was that?" Diane asked once they were out of the earshot.

Alex shook her head. "That was Polly. Piper's ex-best friend from Hartford."

"The girl that was the main reason why Piper had to move away?" Diane inquired when she remembered the brief conversation she and Alex had had about her.

Alex nodded in confirmation, and both of them looked at the closed door, wondering what was going on behind it.

* * *

"Polly. What are you doing here?" Piper asked, suddenly becoming just tired. She was fed up with all the drama Polly brought with her.

Polly fidgeted with her fingers before met Piper's piercing gaze. "My parents threw me out."

"What?!"

"I don't want to go studying law or to become a doctor. You know that I have always wanted to start my own company, selling own soaps and such", Polly started before continuing with a quieter voice. "It was our dream."

Piper looked away. She really hadn't been ready to face Polly. "Your point?" she asked impatiently.

"My parents didn't accept. Said that as long as I'm not doing anything honorable, I'm not a part of the family", Polly explained, tears forming into her eyes.

Piper sighed. Ex-best friend or not, no one should have to deal with that. "I'm sorry. I never liked your parents, they are even WASPier than my family was..." Piper said trailing off.

"I really am sorry about your parents", Polly said sadly.

"I know." There had been some fucked up shit between the two of them, but she knew that deep down Polly was sorry about what had happened and what she had done. It didn't make it hurt any less, but it was a start. "But I still don't understand why you are here."

"I don't have anywhere to go", Polly said with a small voice.

"Polly..."

"I know that I really don't have the right to ask, but all of my relatives agree with my parents and Pete's spending the summer in Canada with his family", Polly pleaded, tears starting to fall again.

Piper was torn. She didn't want to let Polly back in, but she couldn't just leave her live in streets, right? "Can't you live in a hotel until Pete comes back?"

"I can't afford to live in a hotel for a month. I don't have much money, but I promise I'll look for a job and as soon as I get one, I'll go to live somewhere else. Please, Piper. You know I wouldn't ask if I had other options."

Piper rubbed her temples in frustration before reluctantly agreed. "Fine."

"Thank you", Polly squalled as she jumped to hug Piper.

Piper tensed and didn't respond to the hug.

"Sorry", Polly said when she pulled back.

Piper went to her bag and disconnected her home key from the other keys she had. She hesitated before giving it to Polly. "You know my address, right?"

"Yeah. I went there before I came here", Polly told somewhat apologetically as she took the key.

"I'm going to spend a night somewhere else. I need time to... think", Piper said as she ran a hand through her hair.

"It's fine... I get it."

"I'll come to work at 1 p.m. tomorrow but I'll come home before that and we can talk more then. There's food in the fridge and all, just use what you need", Piper told her, not sure if she was making a mistake.

"Thank you so much", Polly thanked again.

"This doesn't mean I've fully forgiven you", Piper reminded her ex-best friend.

"Of course. I didn't think you'd have", Polly smiled sadly, but the 'fully' word gave her hope. "Thank you."

"You aren't going to make me regret this, are you?" Piper asked still trying to figure out if this was a huge mistake.

"I would never."

Piper nodded with a final sigh before guided Polly out of the back room.

Alex and Diane were waiting for them with curious expressions that quickly turned into a concern as they saw Polly's teary eyes and red cheeks. Polly quickly ducked her head down and said quick byes to Piper before rushed out of the door.

All three looked after her until they couldn't see her anymore and Alex's and Diane's attention moved to Piper who had crashed to lay down onto the couch.

"Can I spend a night at your place?" Piper asked, not sure if the question was directed at Diane or Alex.

"Of course", Alex hurried to answer before walked to the couch and sat down next to Piper's legs. "You okay?"

"I don't know. Can we talk about it later?"

Alex nodded. "Sure."

"The clock is over six. We can leave, you want to come with us, Piper?" Diane asked, thankfully changing the subject.

Piper nodded as she sat up. "Yeah."

The car ride was restless on Piper's behalf. Diane drove, and Alex was sitting in the backseat with Piper. Piper tapped her fingers onto her thigh constantly and changed her positions, too wired to stay still.

A while later Alex put her hand on top of Piper's tapping fingers and squeezed. "Relax."

Piper smiled apologetically. "Sorry."

Soon Diane was pulling over to their driveway and Alex and Piper immediately went upstairs to Alex's room.

Diane went to the kitchen to warm up some leftover lasagna. When the food was warm, she put it on two plates and walked to upstairs and knocked on Alex's door with her foot.

"Yeah?" She heard Alex mumble behind to door and figured it was safe to go there. She opened the door with her elbow and saw Alex sitting against the headboard of her bed with Piper curled up on her lap. It was kind of adorable really.

"I brought food? I thought you two might be hungry", she offered with a warm smile.

Both of the girls looked at her thankfully as they took the plates from her.

"You okay Piper?"

Piper nodded. "I'm fine. I'm just... confused."

Diane smiled in understanding. "Well. I hope talking with Alex will help", she said as she turned around to leave.

"Wait. I was hoping... maybe you could stay too?" Piper asked uncertainly.

Diane came back and sat down on the end of the bed. "Okay."

"So... how much do you know about Polly?"

"A little from what Alex has told me..." Diane said a little unsure if Piper would be mad that Alex had told her something, she didn't want Diane to know.

Piper chuckled as she heard Diane's careful approach. "It's fine. I know you two come like a package deal, and anyway it saves me the trouble of telling things to you both individually."

Alex and Diane both smiled at her relieved.

"Anyways, yes, Polly was my best friend until I discovered that I liked girls, that's when things started to go downhill and we both did things that shouldn't probably be forgiven by either of us... but now... Polly's parents threw her out because she doesn't want to go to study law or anything else _honorable_ ", Piper sighed.

"What?!" Diane exclaimed. She had never understood parents that didn't accept their kids' choices or the way they were.

Piper nodded before continuing. "Her boyfriend is spending the summer in Canada and her relatives won't take her either. She has nowhere to go..."

"So... you let her stay at your place?" Alex asked with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah... at least until she finds some job and can afford to move into a hotel or somewhere. I mean, I couldn't just leave her on streets, right?"

"Do you know what this means Piper?" Alex asked with a smile.

"What?"

"This proves that as much as you'd like to think that you're not a good person, you are. You're ready to put aside your... I don't know, grudges? Discomfort? In order to help someone, who you don't have any obligations to", Alex clarified.

Piper frowned. "I don't think-"

"Don't try to deny it", Alex interrupted.

Piper pouted at her before turned serious again. "I just... I think we're not good for each other. The things we _both_ did, proved it."

"Everyone does mistakes, Piper. You might think that you're better apart and while that might be true, you two were young. You've gone through a lot after that and you've changed. I think that this Polly girl has also changed, which you should remember before you make any assumptions", Diane suggested, always the smart one.

Piper shrugged. "I'm just afraid that if I let her back in. The history repeats itself and I really can't go through all that again..."

Alex hugged Piper from her place behind her and rested her chin on top of her head. "I think that you should try to at least get to know her. Like my mom said, she has probably changed too. And if it doesn't work and you notice that you two just don't click, then you can stop it early and you don't have to go through all the shit."

Diane nodded in agreement. "I think it would be good for you. You'd perhaps be more in peace with your past, and if it doesn't work, you can tell yourself that you've tried, and move on."

"I guess you're right..." Piper admitted somewhat reluctantly.

Alex grinned at her mother as she hugged Piper more tightly. "We usually are."

Piper slapped lightly Alex thigh that was stretched out next to her before broke into a wide smile.

Diane laughed at their cuteness. "You're free to spend as many nights here as you need, Piper", she smiled as she got up.

"Thanks, Diane. For everything", Piper said, smiling gratefully.

"Always", Diane smiled back before left the two girls alone, closing the door softly. She really was happy that Piper found them trustworthy and talked about her feelings. She didn't even want to start thinking about how hard it must've been to Piper back when she wasn't so close with her and Alex.

* * *

Polly stepped hesitantly in Piper's apartment. She really hadn't had her hopes too high for Piper to actually let her stay here. But she had, and now Polly was standing in Piper's apartment, not knowing what to do. She took a tour, bedroom, bathroom, small kitchen and the living room. It wasn't too big but it looked nice.

She was a bit surprised when she didn't find a TV but apparently, Piper's fascination with books hadn't changed. She smiled faintly at the memory of Piper always nose buried in books.

" _She's so annoying. I mean who does she think she is?"_

" _Mhmm."_

" _Piper! You aren't even listening!"_

 _Piper looked up from The Namesake that she had been reading. "Sorry, Polls. Say, again?"_

 _Polly groaned. "I really start to think that the amount of time you spend reading books, is unhealthy."_

" _Reading is essential for those who seek to rise above the ordinary", Piper smirked, quoting Jim Rohn._

" _What?"_

" _Nothing. I'll stop now. So, Jenna, huh? Are you going to do something about it?"_

Polly shook her head. She used to be annoyed by Piper's lack of concentration but now she was ready to do almost anything in order to get her best friend back. Books and all included.

The apartment screamed Piper with all the books laying around and the big bookshelves but Polly failed to see any personal pictures. Okay, it was understandable that Piper didn't want pictures about her passed parents or grandma laying around. Though, Polly had seen a glimpse of a picture in Piper's bedside drawer that had been open. The picture contained Piper and some dark-haired girl, who Polly thinks was in the book shop earlier. Piper looked happy and Polly wondered briefly if the girl was Piper's girlfriend.

As promised, there was food in the fridge and Polly somewhat hesitantly took it. Piper had told her to use what she needed, right? Polly looked into the bowl where the food was and came to the conclusion that it was some kind of chicken pasta. She shrugged before opened the cupboards and tried to find a plate.

When Polly had found a plate and successfully heated the food in the microwave, she started eating. It was surprisingly very good. Apparently living alone had improved Piper's cooking skills, that hadn't been too great back in Hartford.

* * *

"Good night, Pipes", Alex said as she comfortably wrapped her hand around Piper's torso and situating herself to lay behind Piper.

"Good night, Al", Piper mumbled happily. Snuggling closer to the warmth that was Alex. She was hoping that Alex's comforting presence would be enough to prevent the nightmares.

When Piper eventually fell asleep, she immediately knew it wasn't.

" _Do you think she has hots for me? I mean I'm sure I've seen her looking... It's gross."_

 _Piper slammed her locker shut before walked to the other directions, angry tears forming into her eyes._

 _All she heard was rumors and mean comments._

" _I've heard she tried to sleep with Mrs. Jackson to improve her history grade."_

" _She is_ lesbian _?! How come she's still changing in the girls' locker room?"_

" _She definitely touched me on purpose. Do you think I can seek a restraining order?"_

" _Dyke."_

" _I heard that she takes photos in girls' locker room."_

" _Do you think she forced Polly into something? And that's why they don't hang out anymore."_

" _Don't touch me, bitch."_

" _Jenna told me that Piper had tried to hit on her, can you imagine?"_

" _Why didn't your parents raise you straight?"_

" _Such a waste of hot girl."_

" _I bet I could make her turn straight again."_

" _My mom said that gay people are sick."_

 _Blackness..._

" _Mom... Do you think I'm... sick?"_

 _Carol looked at her sad looking daughter. "Do you feel feverish?"_

" _No... uhmm... because I like other girls?"_

" _Oh, Piper. I can't say that I understand what you feel, but you're not sick. You just happen to like the same sex. Most people do find that weird or threatening but many people do like the same sex, it's normal. Have the girls been mean again?"_

" _Not really", Piper tried to lie but her tears betrayed her._

" _Do you think... Would it be horrible if you changed the school? I mean, if you want. That might be a little easier for you, you could get a new start."_

" _Really? But where?"_

" _Well. If you want to stay in Hartford, here are a few other schools you could go. Or, if you'd like, you could move out of town. Maybe in Litchfield? That's close enough. Of course, you can come home at weekends and we'll visit you, but it could be a good chance to start learning how to live alone. If you want of course", her mom offered._

" _For real? You'd be ready to buy me an apartment from Litchfield?!" Piper asked hopefully._

" _Of course, dear. I know it has been hard for you after what happened with Polly. She was such a nice girl before..."_

 _Blackness..._

 _Pain. All Piper could feel was pain. Her head, her shoulder, her chest, her back, her ribs, her leg... everything hurt. She closed her eyes. Maybe sleeping would help. Suddenly Piper's eyes reopened when she remembered what had happened. "MOM?! DAD?!"_

 _No answer._

 _Piper could feel her eyes closing at their own will. She forced them open again. "Cal?"_

 _No answer._

 _She tried to figure out the situation. The car was on its side, Piper was sandwiched between the broken window and something she couldn't place. She couldn't move her head. Everything hurt._

 _She started to black out again. She was tired of fighting. She thought she heard ambulance sirens but it could've been just wishful thinking... And then everything went black again._

"Piper?"

Piper tried to get further away from anyone who tried to talk to her. She was tired of fighting. She just hoped that the someone would let her die in peace...

"Piper!" The voice, now more forceful and clearer called again.

Piper sat up quickly, sucking in a breath, tears still running down on her face.

"Piper?" The voice repeated, this time quieter.

Alex. Piper recognized the voice this time. It took a while to get her breathing under control again, but Alex was there, rubbing shooting circles on her back, which speeded up the process.

Once Piper had gotten her breathing less rigid and the tears had stopped falling, she laid down again. "Sorry for waking you."

"Nonsense. Do you want to talk about it?" Alex asked as she laid down too, resting the weight of her upper body on her left elbow.

Piper shook her head. "It's fine. I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Alex inquired, sounding skeptical.

"Yeah. Just a normal nightmare", Piper told her, trying to sound reassuring. She hadn't had that long nightmares for a long time if being honest, but Alex didn't need to know about that.

"If you're sure..."

"Yeah, let's just go back to sleep", Piper said as she turned on her side, facing Alex and snuggling up to rest her head on Alex's chest.

"Okay. Sweet dreams", Alex replied, also laying fully down and placing a sweet kiss on top of Piper's head.

Piper mumbled back an unclear response that could've been "You too" but Alex wasn't sure.

At that moment Alex really started to seriously wonder if she was falling in love with Piper.

* * *

"Good morning, girls", Diane greeted, already in the kitchen sipping her morning coffee.

"Morning", Alex and Piper replied in unison.

"Did you sleep well?" Diane asked, taking in Piper's tired face.

"Yup", Piper answered and ignored Alex's only slightly judgmental look.

Diane raised her eyebrows but left the topic. "I made coffee, you want me to cook some eggs?"

Even the thought of food made Piper feel nauseous, which Alex seemed to pick up quickly. "We're good, mom. Thanks, though."

Piper smiled at her gratefully and went to take them two cups. She had become kind of familiar with the house and was comfortable enough there.

Diane watched smiling the two of them working together as they made their coffees. They looked so comfortable with each other, Alex's hand softly resting against Piper's lower back and Piper slightly leaning towards Alex. Diane was so happy for them and hoped it would last.

"So, when are you going to talk with Polly?" Alex asked as they sat down at the table to drink their coffees.

Piper checked the clock. It was almost 9 a.m. "Soon, probably. I was thinking I'd talk to her before work, so..."

Alex nodded. "I have to be at work at 10. That'd be okay?"

"Yes, thank you", Piper smiled.

"Great. You thought about what you're gonna say to her?" Alex enquired.

Piper groaned. "Not really. I'd go crazy if I started to think about it. I'll just improvise when the time comes."

Alex and Diane chuckled at that.

"Well, good luck with that, kid", Alex commented.

* * *

"You ready? I know that I encouraged you to talk with her but if you're not ready, you don't have to talk to her yet", Alex told Piper as she stopped the car in front of Piper's building.

"No. This is something I need to do", Piper told firmly, mostly to herself.

Alex nodded in understanding but glanced uncertainly at Piper's fidgeting fingers and restless legs. "Okay. Well, you know where to find me or mom if you need anything."

"Yeah. Thank you", Piper thanked her one more time with a soft kiss on Alex's lips.

Alex hummed and pulled Piper closer, so she could deepen the kiss.

Piper moaned as Alex slipped her tongue in her mouth. Piper reluctantly pulled back after a while. "If we don't stop know, you're going to be late for work..."

"Might be worth it", Alex grinned.

"I've corrupted you", Piper laughed.

"Well, for your information, I was happily corrupted."

Piper laughed again. "Thank you, for the ride. See you later? At the bookshop?"

"Yeah", Alex nodded with a final peck on Piper's lips. "Good luck with Polly."

"Thanks. See ya", Piper said as she got up from the car and walked towards her apartment.

She walked up the stairs slowly and once she was in front of her door, she took a deep breath before knocking on the door.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, and like always review and tell me what you thought :) I'll be busy next week, so I'm not sure if I'll be able to update but I'll try. Much love for your supportive reviews 3**

 **-Iina**


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's note: I'm sorry for the late chapter, I was in Rome, so I didn't have much time to write. This is a little shorter than usually but I hope you don't mind :)  
**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _"You ready? I know that I encouraged you to talk with her but if you're not ready, you don't have to talk to her yet", Alex told Piper as she stopped the car in front of Piper's building._

 _"No. This is something I need to do", Piper told firmly, mostly to herself._

 _Alex nodded in understanding but glanced uncertainly at Piper's fidgeting fingers and restless legs. "Okay. Well, you know where to find me or mom if you need anything."_

 _"Yeah. Thank you", Piper thanked her one more time with a soft kiss on Alex's lips._

 _Alex hummed and pulled Piper closer, so she could deepen the kiss._

 _Piper moaned as Alex slipped her tongue in her mouth. Piper reluctantly pulled back after a while. "If we don't stop know, you're going to be late for work..."_

 _"Might be worth it", Alex grinned._

 _"I've corrupted you", Piper laughed._

 _"Well, for your information, I was happily corrupted."_

 _Piper laughed again. "Thank you, for the ride. See you later? At the bookshop?"_

 _"Yeah", Alex nodded with a final peck on Piper's lips. "Good luck with Polly."_

 _"Thanks. See ya", Piper said as she got up from the car and walked towards her apartment._

 _She walked up the stairs slowly and once she was in front of her door, she took a deep breath before knocking on the door._

* * *

It was weird. Knocking on your own door and waiting for someone to come open it. It was slightly disturbing thought that Polly had spent the night in Piper's apartment without Piper there. Somehow, she still trusted Polly enough to leave her there. This whole situation was a mess. A gigantic mess.

Suddenly, the door opened, revealing Polly with an awkward smile. "Hey..."

"Hi", Piper replied, smiling a little but it didn't quite reach her eyes.

Polly moved aside and Piper walked into her apartment. Everything seemed normal expect there were a pillow and a blanket in the couch alongside with a laptop that wasn't hers. When she walked in further, she noticed also a dark blue suitcase next to the couch. Piper frowned as she again wondered what kind of parents would throw their kid out.

Piper cleared her throat as she turned to face Polly again who was closing the door. "You could have taken my bed, you know?"

Polly seemed somewhat sheepish. "I didn't want to impose more than I already was."

"Polly..." Piper sighed. "Your situation sucks at the moment. I can't honestly say that I'm thrilled to have you here but I _decided_ to let you stay here, which means that you aren't imposing."

Polly didn't seem convinced but she nodded nevertheless. "Okay. Thank you."

Piper made her way into the kitchen with Polly following closely. She stopped to think for a while before opening one of the bottom cupboards to take a bottle of white rum.

"I thought you said you had to be at work today?" Polly asked bewildered, not thinking Piper as an irresponsible type.

"Relax, Polly. I'm not planning on getting drunk. I just really need something stronger when we discuss about... well, whatever it's about what we'll discuss", Piper told as she rummaged through her fridge trying to find something she could mix the rum with.

Polly fixed Piper with a look that was only a little bit judgmental.

Piper could practically feel Polly's stare but chose to ignore it. Ah, lemonade. That would work just fine.

"You want some?" Piper asked as she started to fix herself a drink.

"Yeah. Thank you", Polly gave in after a while of consideration.

When Piper was ready she sat down at the table with Polly and gave her the drink. "So..."

"So..."

There was an awkward silence when neither knew what to say.

"What are you going to do with your parents?" Piper asked finally breaking the silence.

Polly shrugged. "I don't know. I'm afraid they aren't going to change their opinion any time soon, so... I guess I'll just try to live on my own from now on."

"You know that they are doing the wrong thing, right? That they should definitely not throw their kid out just because you don't live up their standards?" Piper wanted to be sure that Polly knew that.

The other girl nodded as she took a sip from her drink. "I know. But it still feels like it's my fault."

Piper knew the feeling. It was the same feeling she felt when Polly turned against her. Like it was her own fault. Which it had partially been after she slept with Polly's boyfriend but anyway. "I know. You just need to truly believe that it isn't your fault before you can move on."

"How?"

"With time."

Polly seemed to finally realize that Piper was speaking out of the experience and her eyes widened. "Shit, Piper. I'm sorry. Did you... I'm so sorry."

Piper downed the rest of her drink before went to make another. "It's fine. I'm over it. Anyways, talking might help too."

Polly really looked remorseful as she looked at Piper.

"We can talk about that later", Piper said. "Now, you have Pete, right?"

Polly nodded.

"Anyone else?" Piper asked.

"Not really. After... you moved I just couldn't hang out with the girls anymore, so I've mostly been with Pete..."

"Well, you can talk whit him, right?" Piper asked, really hoping that their relationship was healthy and that she hadn't ruined it.

"Yeah. He's been awesome, suggested immediately that we could get an own place together after he comes from Canada", Polly smiled.

"It's good you have him. I'm sure he'll remind you always that it isn't your fault", Piper said as her mind wandered to Alex and Diane and how awesome they had been with her.

Polly cleared her throat to snap Piper out of her thoughts. "So... Have you made friends here?"

Piper cringed as she recalled her social history in Litchfield. "I've... not been very social after I moved. There weren't too nice people here either, so... But I have Cal and lately, I've been hanging out with my boss and her daughter. They are amazing."

Polly smiled, happy that Piper had someone. "I'm glad. Oh. I wasn't prying but I happened to see the picture in your drawer because it was open. Who was the girl, if you don't mind me asking?"

Piper bit her lip. "That's Alex. My boss' daughter. She's also my girlfriend", she stated proudly.

"You looked happy. How long have you been together?"

"Not for too long. We've been dancing around each other for a while but actually got together just few weeks ago", Piper told her, a smile appearing on her face as she talked about Alex.

"I'm happy for you."

Piper turned serious again. "I guess we should talk about Hartford..."

"Yeah. Look, Piper. I really am sorry about what I did, and I don't expect you to forgive me but I just wanted you to know I'm sorry", Polly said with a sad look.

"I know you are. And it's not like I'm completely innocent either. I'm sorry too. About Pete", Piper apologized.

Polly nodded. "I know."

Either of them wasn't ready to forgive each other yet, so they left that conversation there.

"Uhmm, how have you been holding up?" Polly asked tentatively.

Piper shrugged as she drank the rest of her second glass. Polly seemed to really want to know the answer and not just ask out of responsibility. "It's been hard. Obviously. I've been through some phases that I'd rather forget. But I've recently been better, pretty much after I started hanging out more with Alex and Diane."

Polly nodded, figuring that Diane was Piper's boss. "I really am glad that you have them."

"Me too."

* * *

Piper stepped into the bookshop, completely sober due to her stopping mixing rum to her lemonade after second glass.

"Hey", Diane was immediately greeting her as she came inside.

"Hi."

"How did it go?" Diane pried curiously.

"It wasn't too bad. We talked. We're cool, I guess", Piper replied nonchalantly.

Diane nodded. "Alright then. Do you want to spend the night at ours again?"

Piper considered the offer for a while before shook her head in negative. "No need. I'll be fine."

"Okay. You remember that your summer break starts today, right?" Diane asked since Piper tended to forget her breaks and day offs quite often.

Piper groaned. "Already? I swear it was a couple of weeks ahead just a few days ago", she complained.

Diane chuckled. "Think positively. You have more time to be with Alex now."

"True", Piper smiled.

The day went rather slowly which was fine. Piper spent the most of it reading and sometimes got up to help customers or sat down on the cash register as Diane went to take a break.

It was almost five p.m. as Piper heard a voice she would rather never hear again.

"Yes, mom. I'm in here now... Do you seriously think that I know what kind of book I should pick to her?!"

Piper groaned this was exactly what she didn't need right now.

"K. Gotta go, bye", Jessica ended her call before turned her attention to Piper. "Piper?"

"No."

"Who else could it be? No one could match to your assholeness."

Piper rolled her eyes. "Apart from you."

"What's going on?" Diane asked as she looked between the girls who were glaring at each other.

"Nothing."

"I just need a book. That's why people usually come here, right?" Jessica said in that know-it-all tone.

"You, need a book?" Piper snorted. "I'm positive you don't even know how to spell the word 'book'."

"Did you born with your bitchiness or is it a recent development?" Jessica remarked.

"Me? Oh my god, you're such a hypocrite-"

"Hey, hey!" Diane hopped in. "Let's take a break. What kind of book are you looking for?"

"Probably something that teaches her how to read", Piper mumbled quietly but loud enough for Jessica to hear her.

"Hey guys- oh..." Alex said as she came in but trailed off as she saw the scene unfolding in front of her. Jessica and Piper glaring at each other and Diane just looking confused.

"Alex", Jessica nodded curtly. "Could you keep your girlfriend in check? She starts to piss me off."

"You can't be serious right now!" Piper exclaimed.

"It's not about me keeping her in check. It's about the both of you keeping yourselves in check", Alex said with furrowed eyebrows.

"How do you expect me to keep in check near _her_?" Jessica retorted annoyed.

"I'm sorry, is this a bad time?"

Everyone turned to look at the door where Polly stood looking uncomfortable.

"I just wanted to go to the grocery store and ask what I should buy but you haven't unblocked my number yet so..."

Piper groaned. She really hoped that she could just leave and punch her frustration out at the near gym. "It's fine."

"No, it's not. We're having a conversation over here!" Jessica intervened as she waved her hand between them in order to emphasize her point.

"Well, I decided that our conversation is over", Piper said with a sarcastic face.

"You can't just leave from the conversation like that!"

"Watch me."

"Oh my god, you two are like children", Alex groaned. Diane was still trying to get a hold on what the hell was happening in her shop.

"Hey!" Piper turned to face Alex with an offended look. "You're supposed to be on my side."

"I am on your side. That doesn't mean you don't also act like a child."

"I can come later", Polly said as she started to retreat back towards the door.

"No!" Piper exclaimed before took Polly's hand and dragged her to the backroom. Seriously she would have soon punched Jessica if she had to be near her any longer.

"So, the grocery store... uhmm- what do you wanna eat tonight?" Piper questioned as she tried to forget Jessica.

"What was all that about?" Polly asked curiously.

"Nothing serious, just a bitch from my school", Piper waved it off.

"Do you always fight like that?"

"Nah, we just say some shit to rile the other on up, we pretty much hate each other. Now it just escalated for a reason or another", Piper shrugged even if she knew that Polly in town made her be on the edge. More than normally.

"Why do you hate each other so much then?" Polly asked, not giving up.

"I hate her because she's been a bitch ever since I moved here and she hates me because... Well, I'm not sure, but working theory: she's secretly gay and hates me because I'm openly something she is in the closet. Now the groceries."

Polly nodded. "Right. What if I just bring some meat and other things and we can cook something out of them?"

"Yeah. That works fine. Oh, could you also buy eggs?"

Polly nodded. "Of course."

"Great, thank you. And I'll unblock your number now."

After Piper unblocked Polly's number they walked out of the backroom and Piper saw Jessica on the cash register paying her book.

When she was ready and turned to leave she send a glare towards Piper.

"It was nice of you to come here. Please come again", Piper said with a huge fake smile.

"I'd rather not if I find you here", the other girl responded.

"Thank god", Piper stated with an exaggerated sigh.

Jessica didn't bother to answer and just rolled her eyes and flipped her off before left the shop.

"What we talked about you not aggravating her?" Alex asked, trying to come up stern but sounding just amused.

"I would stop if she did!"

Alex just raised her eyebrows skeptically and looked at Piper.

"Okay, maybe not..." Piper grinned before turned to look at still confused Diane. "Sorry you had to see that."

"I take that you two don't have the best relationship?" Diane inquired as she looked Alex questioningly, wondering if this was the girl who had been mean to Piper.

Alex nodded in confirmation at the same time when Piper huffed. "What gave it away? But it's fine."

"I really think that if you stopped responding her, she would stop", Alex gave her opinion.

"Where's the fun in that?"

"You seriously consider your fights fun?"

"I wouldn't say they're fights... More like bantering between two people who don't always see eye to eye?" Piper offered.

Diane and Alex snorted at that. "Whatever you say, Pipes."

Piper grinned at Alex. "But for real. It's not a big deal."

Alex rolled her eyes but left the topic, knowing from the experience that it wouldn't lead anywhere. "Alright, then."

* * *

"Jeez, Polls. You trying to burn my kitchen?" Piper laughed.

Piper and Polly were making food and both of them were unconsciously slipping into some sort of familiarity.

"It's not my fault if you make me do the meat when I've basically never cooked anything!"

"You can then cook the rest of your time in here then because you need to learn how to cook if you're going to live alone. Or with Pete, I'm assuming he can't cook either?"

Polly just shook her head smiling. "No. But I'd rather not give you a food poisoning."

"Okay, I didn't think about that", Piper laughed. "What if you cut the vegetables and I take care of the meat?"

"Thank god."

* * *

Alex woke up to her phone ringing. She blindly tried to search her phone before had to open her eyes because she couldn't find it.

She looked the caller and smiled when she saw Piper's name. Suddenly she sat up and answered the phone immediately thinking that something was wrong when she called her that late. Or early, Alex wasn't sure what time it was.

"Piper? Is everything okay?"

Her anxiety immediately mounted as she heard Piper screaming what sounded like her name.

"Piper!?"

"Alex. Thank god you answered", Polly's relieved sigh greeted her. "I don't know what's happening, I woke up to Piper screaming your name and she doesn't stop. I think she might be having a panic attack? I don't know what the hell I'm supposed to do!"

Alex was already up as she heard the word 'panic attack'. Her heart was bounding so fast she might be soon having a panic attack herself. "Wait a second. I get my mom."

She barged into her mom's room. "MOM!" she frantically tried to wake Diane.

"What? What?" Diane immediately sat upright.

"Piper's having a panic attack! You need to help Polly!" Alex exclaimed panicked as she shoved her phone to her mom.

"Polly? Tell me what's happening", Diane requested, firmly but calmly.

Alex was pacing around the bedroom practically ripping her hair off.

"Polly you need to calm down. Your panic won't help Piper's... Talk to her. Calmly..."

"Mom. I need to go there", Alex said desperately. She couldn't leave Piper alone with this. Even though Polly was there, she didn't know where their relationship stood at the moment.

Diane nodded and motioned Alex to go. She was also worried about the girl who had captured her daughter's heart.

Diane continued to instruct Polly how to calm Piper down and how to get her breathing to slow down as Alex dressed into the first clothes she found in a record speed.

When Diane heard Alex leaving, she notified Polly. "Alex is coming there. She should be there under ten minutes."

"Thank god. I don't know what to do with her", Polly sounded thankful.

"Just talk to her and try to keep her calm until Alex gets there. I'll stay on the line until that."

Alex was driving there as fast as she could, sometimes forcing herself to follow the speed limits. She didn't have time to get pulled over.

When she reached Piper's building, she hopped out of the car and ran up to the third floor. She was slightly out of breath when she reached the third floor but didn't even notice it as she knocked on the door.

Polly answered after a short while, eyes widened from the fear and her phone in her hand. Apparently, she had just ended the call with Diane. "I'm glad you were able to come."

"Where's Piper?" Alex asked, desperate to see the blonde.

Polly guided her to Piper's room where she saw Piper sitting in one of the corners, crying and just looking so small.

"Piper?"

Piper looked up sharply, her teary eyes focusing on Alex and she got up quickly and went to hug Alex tightly.

"Alex", she breathed out as she clung her hands around Alex's torso like her life depended on it.

"I'm here", Alex whispered hugging Piper back.

Alex wasn't sure how long they just stood there, hugging each other and Piper silently crying on Alex's shoulder. She stayed quiet, just offering her support until Piper was ready to talk.

Polly had left the two of them alone at some point and when Alex's legs started to get tired, she moved them to lay down on Piper's bed without breaking the hug.

"Thank you. For coming here", Alex heard Piper mumble at some point.

"Of course. I'll be always there for you."

Piper tightened the hug and snuggled herself even closer, not wanting to talk about what happened just yet.

Alex laid there with her, offering silent support but hoping she could do so much more. Hoping she would be able to take the pain away...

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! Like always, please review and tell me what you thought :P Also ideas are welcome, I'm kind of stuck and don't know what should happen next... but don't worry, I'll figure it out soon :D**

 **-Iina**


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's note: Sorry, I skipped one week because I was so busy with school... Anyways, here it is :P**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _"Piper?"_

 _Piper looked up sharply, her teary eyes focusing on Alex and she got up quickly and went to hug Alex tightly._

 _"Alex", she breathed out as she clung her hands around Alex's torso like her life depended on it._

 _"I'm here", Alex whispered hugging Piper back._

 _Alex wasn't sure how long they just stood there, hugging each other and Piper silently crying on Alex's shoulder. She stayed quiet, just offering her support until Piper was ready to talk._

 _Polly had left the two of them alone at some point and when Alex's legs started to get tired, she moved them to lay down on Piper's bed without breaking the hug._

 _"Thank you. For coming here", Alex heard Piper mumble at some point._

 _"Of course. I'll be always there for you."_

 _Piper tightened the hug and snuggled herself even closer, not wanting to talk about what happened just yet._

 _Alex laid there with her, offering silent support but hoping she could do so much more. Hoping she would be able to take the pain away..._

* * *

 _She saw the truck and the tired driver who had probably driven the whole night. She saw in slow motion how the driver's eyes closed and his head drooped forward._

 _He lost the control of the truck. And now it was on the wrong side of the road, rolling towards the white Mercedes. The driver jolted awake and tried to dodge the inevitable crash._

 _Piper saw it all too clearly but wasn't able to close her eyes or look another direction._

 _Suddenly the scene changed. She was rushing through the hospital doors, her legs felt like lead and she didn't seem to get forward at all._

 _Piper ran. The seconds felt like minutes and she was afraid that she wouldn't make it. That when she turned up it was already too late. Piper didn't know what she was so afraid of or where she was going but she knew that she needed to get there quickly._

 _Finally, after what felt like hours she reached the operating room. Piper looked frantically around before her eyes landed on Diane. She wasn't looking too good. Diane's face was pale and her eyes were red from the crying. Now it all made sense._

 _The surgeon looked apologetic and that really was everything Piper needed to know._

" _No..."_

 _Diane turned to look at Piper and started crying again._

 _Piper shook her head. This couldn't be happening. "No."_

" _I'm sorry."_

 _Piper couldn't even place if the surgeon or Diane said that._

 _She continued to shake her head. "No."_

" _I'm sorry."_

Piper jolted awake. She couldn't get her breath under control and she started to hyperventilate. She didn't remember how she ended up sitting in the corner or what Polly had talked to her in order to her calm down. She didn't remember that she had screamed but she apparently had if her throbbing throat was any indication.

Whatever Polly was saying, it seemed to help as her breathing slowed down. Piper was more aware of her surroundings and finally registered that Polly was talking in phone with someone.

Soon she was able to recognize Diane's voice that was on the speaker and she finally focused her eyes on Polly who looked terrified. Which was fair since Piper knew that her panic attacks can be a little terrifying. She hadn't had them in a long time but now everything combined, hanging out with Polly, Jessica's assholeness and having to deal with all the feelings that came along as she was falling in love with Alex. Yup, she wasn't even trying to deny that anymore.

As soon when she heard Polly to say that Alex was coming, the panic increased again. Alex. The original reason to the whole panic attack. She couldn't lose Alex. She was hundred percent sure that she wouldn't survive from that. And now if Alex was coming here... anything could happen.

She faintly registered Polly talking something to her again... or maybe it was Diane, she couldn't be sure. After a while she became aware that Polly wasn't in the room anymore and she didn't know if she was glad or disappointed.

She was trying to get her emotions in check as she heard a familiar voice to say her name.

She jumped up and went to wrap her hands around Alex as tightly as she could.

They spent the rest of the early morning laying on Piper's bed. Piper was positive that Alex had fallen asleep but couldn't do that herself. She just laid there, hugging Alex tightly, listening her steady breathing and refusing to let go.

* * *

Diane was standing in front of Piper's door and was wondering if it was too early to pay a visit. It was only eight at the morning.

She tried to listen if there was any indication that someone was awake but couldn't hear anything. Finally, she gave up and just knocked on the door.

She heard someone coming to open the door but stopping for a while. Probably to look through the peephole.

When the door opened, Diane was greeted by the sight of tired Polly. Poor girl hadn't probably slept after the 4 a.m. when she had called.

"Diane, hey", Polly said as she opened the door wider to let her in.

"Hey. I just came to check on Piper and to bring Alex her phone."

"They've been in Piper's room the whole time", Polly told her.

Diane nodded before went to knock quietly on Piper's bedroom door. When she didn't hear an answer, she peeked in carefully. She closed the door as she saw the girls cuddling, assuming that they were asleep.

"I'll just leave this here", Diane said as she put Alex's phone on the kitchen table.

"Okay..." Polly said before hesitating. "Uhmm... Do you want some coffee?"

Diane studied the girl before nodded. "Sure. Thank you." It would be good to get to know her better.

Polly felt awkward under the older woman's piercing eyes and she wondered if she knew about her and Piper's past. She busied herself with finding Diane a mug and once she had found one, she gave it to her.

"Thank you", Diane said as she went to pour herself coffee.

They sat down to drink their coffees and an awkward silence fell between them. Or it was awkward at least in Polly's opinion.

Polly was debating between asking Diane about Piper's panic attacks or waiting for Diane to open the conversation. She decided to just ask when Diane didn't show any signs of starting the conversation.

"Are Piper's panic attacks common?"

Diane furrowed her eyebrows. "I don't know at all. I didn't even know she has been having them."

Polly nodded. "She has always liked to keep private things private."

"Have you been up the whole time?" Diane asked.

"Yeah... I tried to sleep but I couldn't. So, I've just been sitting here and drinking coffee."

"You're worried about her."

"Of course I'm worried about her. She was my best friend... You can't just cut a connection like that", Polly said with almost hurtful expression.

"From what I've heard, you two seemed to manage to do that just fine", Diane quipped with raised eyebrows.

Polly sighed in defeat because Diane was right. "But it still doesn't mean that I don't care about her."

It was Diane's turn to nod. "I know."

After a while of silence that wasn't so uncomfortable anymore, Polly got up. "I'm gonna pop into a grocery store. I guess you're welcome to stay if you want?"

"It's fine, I'll just go back to home... Why are you going to a grocery store? I thought you went there yesterday? Not that I'm keeping a record of how many times you go shopping but just out of curiosity."

"Oh... I just wanted to- Piper used to eat chocolate if she was having a bad day or something and I just thought... maybe she'd like some... I don't know, anyway I fancy some chocolate myself so..."

Diane smiled a little. "You're a good kid Polly, despite your actions in the past."

"I try to be..." Polly sighed.

Both of them left the apartment, Polly going to her own car and Diane wondered if she should take the car Alex had driven there or just take the bus again. She decided to take the car, she could just come to pick Alex up if she needed a ride.

When Diane was in the car, she took her phone from her bag and just stared at it, not knowing what she should do.

Finally, she just scrolled through her contacts before found the name she was looking for.

She took a deep breath before she pressed the 'call' and put her phone on her ear.

It took for a while but finally the person answered. "Hello?"

"Cal, hey. This is Diane, Piper's employer..."

"Ah, Diane. Of course. Is everything okay?"

"I'm not sure. Do you know... Has Piper had panic attacks before?" Diane asked tentatively, not sure if this was the kind of thing Piper would have liked to keep from her brother.

Cal was silent a couple seconds. "Panic attacks? I know she has had them but... I really don't know how often they happened. She said that they were pretty uncommon but I think she might have lied to ease my mind. Has she been having them lately?"

"I don't know... Polly just called us last night when Piper was having a panic attack but I don't know anything else apart from that..."

"Did you say Polly? Is Polly there? With Piper?" Cal asked sounding worried.

"Yeah. She got thrown out by her parents and didn't have anywhere else to go. Piper could have stayed at our place but she said it was fine and from what I've seen, they are somewhat made up..."

Cal made an unconvinced sound. "Sure. How has she been after the panic attack?"

"I'm not sure actually... Alex went there and when I visited there while ago they seemed to be asleep."

"I doubt Piper was able to fell asleep again but I'm really glad she has you two."

"Of course", Diane smiled

"I'll talk with her soon, thank you for calling me", Cal said, really sounding grateful.

"Yeah, no problem."

* * *

Polly was wandering around the aisles, trying to find the chocolates when suddenly, she collided with someone.

"Watch where you are going", an annoyed voice said sharply.

"Sorry", Polly said, almost sarcastically as she rolled her eyes. She didn't even bother to glance at the rude stranger.

"Wait", The voice said, now a little friendlier.

Polly looked up and recognized the girl that was arguing with Piper at the bookshop. "What?"

"You're Piper's friend, right?"

"I wouldn't say that we're friends but..."

"You don't like her either?"

Polly furrowed her eyebrows. "What are you getting at?"

"Look, she's been bitch to me ever since she moved here. I was wondering if you wanted to... I don't know, help me to get a payback?"

Polly raised her eyebrows intrigued. "I'm listening..."

* * *

"Piper?" Alex whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Just wanted to know if you were asleep."

"I wasn't", Piper said, not bothering to inform about her lack of sleep in the whole morning.

Alex was quiet for a while before spoke again. "You wanna talk about it?"

Piper shook her head. "Not really."

"Okay", Alex nodded. "Have you... had those often."

"No. They started after the accident but I haven't had them for a long time now", Piper responded, not directly answering the question.

"That's good."

Piper nodded. "Yeah..."

"Do you think..." Alex started but trailed off hesitating. "I know you don't like therapists but they really could be able to help."

"Alex."

"It's good that you've learned to trust me and my mom and I'm really glad if you feel like that has helped but there's just something with therapists that we can't reach. I know I can't make you go but I really think you should."

"Alex. I've already tried, it won't help", Piper sighed.

"Are you sure?" Alex asked as she looked at Piper worriedly.

"I am. I'm seriously fine."

Alex didn't seem too convinced but left the topic. "Alright then..."

"Do you want coffee? I could use some coffee", Piper said as she got up.

"Sure", Alex said as she also got up. She took her glasses from the nightstand she had put them. When Alex took in Piper's state, red eyes from crying, dark circles under her eyes and slightly pale skin, she opened her mouth to say something again. She however shut it when she got a warning look from Piper.

They exited the room together and went to the kitchen.

"Where's Polly?" Piper asked as she looked around.

Alex pointed the note on the table. "She went shopping. Oh... My mom visited too."

"Why Polly would need to go shopping?" Piper asked as she also went to read the note before shrugged and went to make coffee. "Whatever."

The clock was already quarter past ten when Polly came back. Piper had showered and was looking a bit better.

"Hey", Piper said before took in Polly's appearance and cringed. "I'm sorry for waking you."

"Hi. It's fine, are you okay?"

Piper nodded. "Yeah. I'm fine. What were you doing in the grocery store?"

Polly looked kind of guilty. "I was craving some chocolate. I didn't know if you wanted but I bought you some anyways..."

Piper raised her eyebrows. Polly never craved anything sweet. She didn't exercise much so she didn't feel too good after consuming sugar. "Right..." Piper said skeptically. Well, maybe Polly had changed on that aspect. "Thank you, chocolate sounds good."

Polly gave her a little hesitantly a bar of Dove chocolate that had been Piper's favorite.

"You remembered", Piper smiled as she took the bar. "Thank you."

"Sure."

Both girls were unsure how to act when they were so familiar with each other but also at the same time so unfamiliar.

The awkward atmosphere was broken by Alex's ringing phone.

"Hello?" Alex answered quickly without even checking the caller.

"Vauseyy, how are you?"

Alex smiled as she recognized her best friends voice. "Nicky, hey."

"Look, I was wondering if it would be okay for me and Lorna to come for a quick visit soon?"

"You do realize that it's unpolite to ask 'how are you' and then not even letting the other answer", Alex chuckled.

Nicky huffed. "Well, I thought that you already knew that I'm not a polite person."

Alex laughed. "And here I was thinking you might have changed your habits. But to answer your second question, it's fine. When would you be coming?"

"There sure as hell will be lots of coming tonight because I've been two months clean now."

"I really am happy for you", Alex said as she glanced at Piper lovingly.

"Thanks. Me too. But I was thinking next Wednesday? Lorna's holiday starts then."

"That sounds like a plan. I might need to work at someday but you'll be fine without me for a while, right?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Great, see you then", Alex said, already excited to see Nicky and her new girlfriend.

"Yup, see ya!" Nicky said before disconnected the call.

"Is Nicky coming for a visit?" Piper asked curiously. She liked Nicky.

"Yeah, next Wednesday. She's also bringing her girlfriend with her."

Piper nodded. "Cool."

Polly was feeling a little uncomfortable between the two of them and slipped into the kitchen to drink another cup of coffee again.

"Nicky has been clean two months", Alex whispered as she kissed on top of Piper's head.

Piper blushed slightly. "It has been all her. I just... pointed out few things."

"Yeah, well, those few things were necessary for her to hear."

"Whatever", Piper waved off the topic as she opened the chocolate bar.

"So, your morning sickness doesn't include chocolate?" Alex asked amused.

"Firstly, I've been up for so long that the nausea has pretty much passed and secondly, you can't get sick from the chocolate!"

Alex chuckled. "Of course."

* * *

"Oh my god, Piper", Diane rolled her eyes as she saw Piper coming into the shop grinning widely. "What are you doing here?"

"What? I can't just enjoy your fascinating company as I wait for Alex?"

Diane chuckled. "Very funny."

"I know", Piper stated smirking.

"You've been pretty tight with Alex the last couple of days", Diane noted, carefully checking Piper's reaction. After the panic attack, Piper had been almost clingy which was very unlike her.

Piper tensed briefly before relaxed again. "Yeah, well... yeah. Anyways I needed a new book, so I figured I could time my visit at the same time as Alex comes to pick you up."

Diane examined Piper for a while before sighed. "Okay."

Piper fidgeted under Diane's gaze before nodded awkwardly and went between shelves to find a book. She wasn't lying about that, she really could use a new book. Maybe a fantasy book this time? She was kind of sick with the history at the moment since her own was bothering her so much.

When Piper had chosen a book, _All the Birds in the Sky_ by Charlie Jane Anders, she went to pay her book. Diane just rolled her eyes, not even bothering anymore to try to get Piper just take it for free.

Almost immediately Alex walked in. "Hey. Oh, Piper. Aren't you supposed to be on a vacation?"

"I am. I just came to buy a new book", Piper responded, waving the book to emphasize her point. She went to hug Alex and Alex opened her arms, letting the other girl hug her tightly.

Piper relaxed in Alex's arms like she was able to relax only in Alex's presence. Which was partially true. Piper also wasn't afraid to show her affection towards Alex anymore in front of Diane. The dream really had put things in a different perspective for her.

Alex placed a sweet kiss on top of Piper's head before they pulled apart. Alex took in Piper's tired eyes and wondered how many hours of sleep Piper had exactly gotten in these couple of days.

"Do you want to come with us?" Alex asked, kind of pleased with Piper's clingy behavior as she could keep an eye on Piper and to be sure she wasn't suffering from other panic attacks.

Piper shook her head, not wanting to be that girlfriend who stole all of Alex's free time. Also, she was still slightly terrified that Alex would get tired of her. "Nah, I just came to say hi."

"Okay then."

And just because it could never be plain and simple, Jessica walked in, smirking like she knew something she shouldn't have. What surprised them all, even more, Polly came right after Jessica, trying, but failing to hide her smile which brought Piper flashbacks of the face Polly had made as Piper first time heard a rumor about herself.

Piper instantly thought the worst but masked her feelings behind sass. "I should've known that you wouldn't keep your word on not coming here again."

"I might not keep my words but at least I know who I am dating", Jessica smirked smugly.

Piper furrowed her eyebrows. "What?"

Jessica's smile vanished a little before she tried again. "You know... Larry?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about", Piper informed her with raised eyebrows, now mostly amused.

Alex and Diane watched the scene unfolding in front of them interested. They had no idea what Jessica was talking about but Polly seemed to know, judging by the amount of effort she had to put on to stop herself laughing.

"Don't try to play stupid, Piper. Polly told me all about Larry and how you thought you were dating", Jessica declared, confused that Piper didn't seem to be affected by her knowledge unlike Polly had convinced her.

"What?" Piper laughed.

Polly couldn't help it anymore and just burst out of laughing. Jessica's face was priceless.

Jessica's face went deep red as she turned to glare Polly accusingly. "You lied!"

Piper had apparently caught Polly's ploy and was laughing loudly. "Oh my god."

Alex and Diane were still a little at a loss what was happening but were smiling amusedly at what was assumptively Jessica's failed attempt to embarrass Piper.

Jessica was so red that Piper was sure she would break into a fever soon. Jessica just glared at them all before stormed out of the shop with a final deathly look pointed towards Polly.

"Oh my god. How did that happen?" Piper asked Polly after they had got their laughter under control.

"When I went to get chocolate, I pumped into her and she asked me to help her to come up with a way to revenge your bitchiness towards her. Her goal wasn't to ruin your life..." Polly started to explain before trailing off. Her intention wasn't to ruin Piper's life either but ended up doing just that.

Piper seemed to catch Polly's train of thought and smiled reassuringly. "It's in the past Polls."

Polly nodded before continued. "Yeah, so she just wanted to do something small, like embarrassing you in front of Diane and Alex so I made up this story where you only thought you were dating Larry when he was just friend zoning you and I told her that you'd be furious if she knew about that."

"How did you manage to get her to believe it? And why on earth _Larry_?" Piper chuckled.

"She literally would have bought if I had told her you had a unicorn as long as the story was embarrassing. And Larry because... You mentioned that he had been here and I figured that Alex and Diane knew about him and wouldn't believe what Jessica said", Polly said, a little unsure how to explain to Piper that she had thought carefully what kind of false story she told, so it would cause zero harm to Piper. "Not that I thought you would have necessarily believed anything that came out of Jessica's mouth but just saved Piper the trouble of telling the real story", Polly added, now directed towards Alex and Diane.

"You're a genius, Polly. It was hilarious", Piper grinned.

"I thought so", Polly smiled, kind of proud of her cleverness.

"You know that she's brooding revenge right now?" Alex chuckled.

"I don't care. She doesn't have enough brain cells to do more than at most annoy me", Piper said. "But this was clever. You can't deny it."

"It was", Alex said smiling amusedly and sending an approving nod to Polly. It was good to know she really was on Piper's side.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what you thought. I'm afraid this story won't continue long anymore since I've kind of run out of ideas, but don't worry. I have already an idea for my next story ;) Anyway, for those who have hoped to see more Nicky, she'll appear in the next chapter... I'll try to be on time next time :) Love you for your patience and encouraging reviews.**

 **-Iina**


	19. Chapter 19

"Good morning", Diane said as she came into the kitchen and saw Alex staring at her coffee cup with a slight frown.

Alex startled out of her thoughts and looked at her mom. "Morning."

"You okay?"

"Yeah. I just thought about Piper", Alex said like it would explain everything.

Which it kind of did for Diane. "She's been acting a little weird after the panic attack."

"I know. It's not like I mind her spending most of her time with me but I'm worried about her. She looks tired like all the time and when she spends a night, nightmares wake her up every time. She never talks about them and just insists she's fine but she obviously isn't. I don't know what to do", Alex sighed.

"I know it's hard for you. Not knowing what's really going on with her but you just need to give her time", Diane said sympathetically.

Alex nodded. "I guess."

"It might help if you talked her about how you feel?"

"Ugh, no thanks. She would just feel bad and think she's a burden for me. I don't want her to feel forced to talk with me..."

Suddenly something clicked and Diane broke into a wide smile.

"What?" Alex asked confused.

"You've fallen for her." It wasn't even a question.

Alex frowned. "What? Why do you think that?"

"It's written all over your face", Diane grinned. "Have you told her?"

"No! Of course not. I... don't want to scare her off."

Diane laughed. "Why would it scare her off?"

"Have you ever met a person who's running from her feelings more than Piper?" Alex asked with raised eyebrows.

Diane thought about it for a while. "Okay, I guess you're right. But I think that's something she would want to hear. I know she feels the same but she's probably just defiant. Or too afraid to tell you herself."

Alex made an unconvinced sound. "Maybe after whatever is going on now. I think she is already overwhelmed enough."

"Whatever you think is best", Diane said with an encouraging smile. "But seriously you need to talk with her. Just don't force her to talk if she doesn't want."

"Yeah..."

* * *

 **[Piper] - Can I come over?**

 **[Piper] - Polly went to a job interview. I'm bored.**

 **[Alex] - Of course. You're always welcomed, Pipes.**

 **[Piper] - :)**

 **[Piper] - I'll be there in 20**

 **[Alex] - See you then**

Piper knew that she was making excuses. She knew that Alex knew it too. She had been alone for so long she had started to enjoy it. Had started to need it. But now with Alex she would always pick Alex over being alone. She just hoped that Alex didn't mind.

When the bus had dropped Piper off to the bus stop near Alex's and Diane's house, she quickly crossed the road and walked the few ten meters.

When she reached the front door, Alex was already there, opening it for her.

"Hi", Piper smiled.

"Hey", Alex greeted softly, adoring the way her girlfriend broke into a wide smile as soon as she saw her. Maybe her mom wasn't so wrong after all.

They hugged tightly like they had done so many times during these few past days. Piper sighed contently before tilting her head upwards and kissing Alex softly.

Alex smiled into the kiss and placed her hands on Piper's hips.

"Jeez, girls. You're going to let all the flies inside!"

Alex chuckled and Piper looked over Alex's shoulder to see smirking Diane standing behind her. Piper was pretty sure Diane's favorite hobby was to interrupt their kisses.

"Sorry", Piper said, trying to sound even a little bit apologetic as she stepped inside with Alex and closed the door behind her.

Diane just laughed and went to a living room to continue watching TV.

"Do you want anything? Food? Drink?" Alex asked.

"Nah, I'm good. I'm already stealing all of your time, wouldn't want to steal all of your food too."

It was said in a light tone, attempting to be a joke but Alex knew better. Knew that Piper didn't mean it as a joke. Piper's avoided gaze and her balled fists that she was trying to hide in her jeans back pockets were enough proof that she really thought that, at least sometimes.

Alex wrapped her hand around Piper's shoulders. "What else would I be doing with my time than letting my lovely girlfriend steal it?"

Piper turned to look at Alex somewhat surprised. Alex sounded sincere. "Really?"

"Of course. I like having you around", Alex smiled as they started to walk towards her room.

Piper smiled at herself. It didn't feel like Alex was only saying that so Piper wouldn't feel bad.

When they got into Alex's room, Piper unceremoniously crashed down onto Alex's bed and Alex chuckled before joining her.

"So, where did Polly find a job?"

"Oh, she tries to get a deal with Target that she could work like two or three weeks there. I already told her that I'm not driving her out to live at a hotel anymore but she wanted to be able to 'pay me back' or something like that", Piper explained with an eye roll. She was already thinking the ways she could say no.

"Okay. You two are good then?"

"Yeah... yeah. I'd say so. It's just so weird. It's so natural to be with her but at the other hand so awkward. I don't know how to act around her but I notice I'm slipping everyday more familiar behavior with her."

Alex nodded in understanding. "Do you think you've forgiven her?"

"I guess... I mean I still am a little unsure about her and don't trust her 100% but she really does regret what she did and I just want to think she has changed... I think you've made me soft", Piper chuckled.

"I think you're doing the right thing. She really seems like she has changed", Alex smiled.

"Yeah."

Alex played with Piper's hair as she tried to figure out how to start the conversation she knew they had to have.

"What are you thinking?" Piper asked, interrupting Alex's thoughts. She was currently curled up against Alex's side but lifted her head to look up at her.

Alex sighed. "I know you're probably already sick to this conversation but I really am worried about you..."

"Alex-"

"Just listen to me for a moment?"

Piper furrowed her eyebrows but nodded nevertheless.

"You keep saying that you're fine but I know you aren't. And it's fine to be _not_ fine, Piper. I can see you can't sleep. I mean, have you gotten more sleep than 4-5 hours a night?"

Alex didn't let Piper answer before continuing. "I'm not saying that you need to talk with me but please, Piper, talk with someone. With my mom or with Cal. Hell, talk even with Polly if you feel like it, but you need to talk with someone. It pains me to know that you're trying to handle it on your own."

Silent tears left Piper's eyes as she listened to Alex speaking. She knew that Alex was right.

"I know that you're not used to talking about these things but you need to understand you have people around you that care about you. That doesn't mean you have to talk necessarily with them but that means you need to start taking care of yourself if you don't want them to be constantly worried", Alex tried to explain.

Piper was quiet for a while and Alex started to worry she had pushed her too far.

Piper cleared her throat as she started to fiddle with the hem of Alex's T-shirt. "They're about the accident... the nightmares, I mean. And the night when I got the panic attack, you were in that car. I couldn't do anything but watch when the car crashed..."

"Oh, Piper-"

"And suddenly I was running through the hospital corridors and Diane was there. She was crying and then there was this surgeon who looked apologetic and I just... It was just a nightmare but it felt _so_ real..." Piper continued, ignoring what Alex was saying because if she didn't say this now she might not get herself to say it later. Her voice was shaky and tears kept running down on her face.

Alex stayed quiet and hugged Piper more tightly as she let the words sink in.

"I don't know what happened but now I just feel... It feels like every moment with you could be the last", Piper said as she buried her face into Alex's shoulder.

"Hey, hey. I'm not going anywhere. I promise", Alex tried to reassure her gently.

"But you don't know that. My parents weren't supposed to go anywhere either and look what happened anyway. This is exactly why I opted to stay unsocial because now when I have created this... this meaningful connection with you, I can't help but think always the worst."

"Okay listen there is a possibility that something would happen to me. But that possibility is fairly small. You're rational person, think about it. There's about 7.2 billion people in the world and there is what, about 1.3 million deaths caused by car accidents per year? It means that under a percent of the population dies in the car accidents. And especially as you've already lost people to the car accident it's _highly_ unlikely that I get into a serious car accident."

Piper chuckled regardless of the serious conversation. "I like when you speak nerd to me."

"Sometimes I feel like nerd is the only language you understand", Alex smiled before turned serious again. "But yes, there's a possibility. Anyway, we can't do anything to really prevent the car accident or any other accident. So, thinking about it constantly is not going to anything else than make you paranoid and worried."

"I know", Piper sighed.

Alex looked at her girlfriend with soft eyes for a while before spoke again. "But I promise to be extra careful."

"Thank you", Piper smiled at her lovingly. She should've talked with Alex sooner. Piper regretted thinking that Alex would think her as a burden instead of helping her to see the right perspective. Of course, Alex would help. Because Alex just was like that. And that was one of the things Piper loved about her.

"You're welcome. Now, I have a question."

"Shoot."

"How common are your panic attacks?"

"They are uncommon", Piper answered, purposefully avoiding the question.

"I know that you're aware that people define 'uncommon' differently."

Piper groaned. "It really depends on the situation and my stress levels and my periods but the average is about one in a couple of months? For example, the last one was almost three months ago. I think that being with you has decreased some of my anxiety."

Alex smiled, she had known that she and her mom had helped Piper but she was happy to hear that there had been such a significant effect. Though she was still a bit worried about the panic attacks, she left the topic for now at least. "I'm really glad."

"Me too." Piper was quiet for a moment before opened her mouth again. "I- uhmm... never mind." Piper hadn't planned to say it. She almost said it but chickened out at the last moment. She couldn't bear the thought of Alex not saying it back.

"What is it? You can say it."

"Nothing. It's nothing."

Alex chuckled. "Okay then, weirdo."

Piper grinned as she changed her position and straddled Alex. When she was comfortably on Alex's lap, she kissed her passionately. "Thank you."

"For what?" Alex asked smiling widely.

"I don't know. Just being you, I guess."

"Well. You're welcome", Alex responded as she connected their lips again.

After a while of steamy make out session, Piper pulled back. "If we're not gonna stop, we're gonna end up having sex with Diane in an earshot. Again."

Alex laughed. "Okay, yeah. You're right. We should stop."

Piper gave one more kiss on Alex's lips before rolled off of her.

"Are you going to stay a night?"

"I think I'm going back to my place. See how it went with Polly and Target."

"Right", Alex nodded. "Are you coming to see Nicky and Lorna tomorrow?"

"Of course. I wouldn't miss it", Piper grinned.

* * *

"Hello? You here, Polly?" Piper called out as she entered her apartment.

"Yup, I'm here", came the answer, most likely from the couch.

"How did it go?" Piper quizzed as she entered the living room.

Polly shrugged. "The manager wasn't too happy with only getting an employer for two weeks but promised me the job with the minimum wage. I'll start tomorrow."

"What kind of days will you have?"

"Pretty basic, from eight till four. I work on Sundays, so I get a double wage but I have Saturdays off."

Piper nodded. "It isn't a dream job but it'll give you a start."

"Yeah..."

"I can't believe that your parents threw you out..."

"Me neither..."

"Look, I know this might sound harsh but... Think this as a way to start living your own life. I know your parents are like super controlling. This is your change to live your own life just like you want without them criticizing your every choice."

"I guess your right..."

Piper gave her a small smile before changing the subject. "So, what do you wanna eat today?"

* * *

On the next day Diane was making chicken soup and Alex was helping her to set the table as they heard the doorbell to ring.

"Finally", Alex uttered as she left the kitchen and went to open the door.

"What took you so long? You left like five hours ago", Alex teased immediately as she saw her best friend.

"Firstly, we left _an hour_ ago and secondly, Lorna insisted to drive and she actually follows the speed limits, so..." Nicky laughed.

"Ah, that explains it all", Alex grinned before turned her gaze to Nicky's girlfriend. "It's so nice to meet you Lorna. Come inside."

"You too, Alex. I've heard much about you", Lorna greeted cheerily as she came inside with Nicky.

Alex chuckled as she closed the door and glanced at Nicky teasingly. "All the good things I hope?"

"Of course not, what did you think?"

Alex laughed. "Should have known."

"Is the blondie going to turn up at some point?" Nicky asked curiously. She would consider Piper as a friend now.

"Yeah, she promised to pay a visit at some point."

Nicky nodded but didn't have time to say anything else as Diane emerged from the kitchen with a wide smile. "I'm so happy to have you girls here!"

"And here, Lorna, is Diane. Since we know that my parents would only criticize you even if you were the fucking president, Diane here gets to do the judging", Nicky grinned.

"Don't take her seriously, I'm not judging anyone", Diane reassured Lorna laughing. "But I'm honored."

"I'm glad to meet you. I've heard much good about you", Lorna smiled as she offered her hand.

"Likewise", Diane smiled, ignoring the offered hand and pulled the girl into a hug.

When they pulled apart Diane went to hug Nicky too before informing that the food was ready.

"Thank god, I'm so hungry. Lorna refused to stop at the McDonald's", Nicky exclaimed as she went to the kitchen.

Lorna followed her with a pout. "Because I knew that the food was waiting for us here!"

"Nicky could eat two Big Macs and still be able to eat a full plate of food. I swear her stomach is endless", Alex quipped behind them.

"You're the one to talk! I've witnessed you eating ten meals a day. TEN MEALS."

"They were small servings!" Alex defended. "And if I eat one banana it isn't _a meal,_ smartass!"

Diane just chuckled at their banter. "Let's eat. With or without endless stomachs."

* * *

All four of them were sitting in the living room after the dinner. They were getting to know Lorna better and just talking generally as they heard the doorbell ring.

"I thought Piper has a key?" Diane asked.

"She does. She just doesn't feel comfortable using it", Alex told her as she got up and went to open the door.

"Hey", she greeted Piper smiling as she had opened the door. Even though Piper had slept well the last night the restless nights before that were still evident in her eyes.

"Hi."

"You know if you just used your key, it would save me the trouble of getting up", Alex joked grinning.

"Well, I have to make sure you stay fit now when you don't play basketball anymore", Piper bantered right back.

"I knew you had to have some wicked plan", Alex laughed.

Piper looked at her smiling face adoringly, thinking that she would never get tired of that sight.

"Stop making out and come here!"

Alex took Piper's hand. "And that's how you know Nicky has arrived."

When the two of them appeared into the living room Nicky was immediately speaking. "Piper, heyyy. How has my favorite blonde been? Wow. You look like shit."

Lorna slapped Nicky's arm and Alex sent a warning look towards her best friend but Piper just raised her eyebrows amusedly. "And still manage to look better than you."

Nicky placed her hand onto her chest in mock hurt. "Damn. You're harsh today."

"Not more than any other day", Piper said with a slight smirk before her eyes found Lorna. "It's pleasure to meet you."

Lorna jumped up and went to hug Piper. "Nicky told me about and your visit in Hartford and I'm so glad you went there and I just wanted to thank you", she rambled, completely oblivious of the death stare Piper was giving at Nicky over her shoulder.

Nicky just grinned and blew a kiss towards her.

"It really isn't that big deal", Piper said as Lorna pulled back.

All four gave the same slightly judgmental look. She seriously was giving herself too little credit.

"If you're forming some kind of gang against me, I'm leaving", Piper said, only half joking.

"No. No gang. You can stay", Lorna rushed to say before took her place next to Nicky again.

Alex tapped the very narrow place between her and the armrest of the couch. Piper settled there comfortably, so her legs were on Alex's lap.

"I didn't fully believe that Alex had broken that shell of yours but I guess she did", Nicky commented as she watched them amusedly. "I'm glad she did though."

Piper glared at her half-heartedly. "Why are you focusing on me?"

"Just wanna make sure my favorite blonde is all right."

"Or you are just distracting me so I can't get a chance to ask Lorna how she has managed to put up with you", Piper quipped.

Alex laughed and Nicky glared at her jokingly. "Et Tu, Alex? Thought you wouldn't be that kind of friend who ditches me as soon as she gets a girlfriend."

"Me? I called you one time and you literally said that you can't talk because you're about to have sex. And then just ended the call. I could have needed you", Alex argued back playfully.

"Oh my god! You did that?!" Lorna exclaimed horrified as she turned to stare at Nicky.

"Well... Yeah? But only because you were like super hot and if Alex would have had something urgent to say she could have just called again. SO, you can't blame me for that," Nicky said as she pointed at Alex.

"Jeez, is there some kind of competition about 'who can make someone mad first' that I'm not aware of?" Diane said chuckling. She knew that the girls were only joking around but decided to put stop at this before it would get out of the hand.

"If we're about to have a competition I'm in!" Piper exclaimed like she would actually be excited about the idea. Which she probably was.

"What I am going to do with you?" Diane groaned as she threw her head back.

"Awww, I know you love us", Nicky grinned and they all laughed at that.

They spent the rest of the evening talking and watching TV until Piper went back to her place to interrogate how Polly's first day went.

The clock was already way past midnight and Nicky and Alex were the only ones up anymore as Lorna and Diane had gone to bed earlier.

"So, what's up with the blonde?" Nicky asked curiously.

Alex cleared her throat. "She's been having a bit of a hard time lately..."

"There's something bigger going on with her, isn't there? Not just a random fight between her and her parents?"

Alex flinched and thought for a while before answered. "Well, she doesn't have any parents to have fights with."

Nicky sat upright and looked at her with wide eyes. "Shit. I didn't... fuck, I didn't realize it was that bad..."

"Yeah. Just don't tell her that I told you. I just didn't want you to accidentally say something that would upset her", Alex asked with pleading eyes.

"Of course not", Nicky nodded as she examined Alex's face. "You really love her, don't you?"

Alex nodded sighing. "I really do."

Nicky smiled at her. "Look at us now. We've both come a long way from just sleeping with a bunch of people."

"I'm glad you met Lorna. I think she's exactly what you need, something stable in your life", Alex smiled. "I'm really happy for you."

"I think it's kind of the same situation with Piper. You're the stability she needs in her life. Are you happy with her?"

Alex nodded, an involuntary smile spreading on her face. "Yeah. Like so fucking happy."

"Me too."

The two best friends looked at each other smiling before Nicky got up. "Jesus, when did we come this sappy? I'm going to bed before this is going to become a habit", she yawned as she turned around to walk upstairs.

Alex chuckled and followed her. "Or you're just tired. Can't hang out with the big kids anymore?"

Nicky just flipped her off and that got Alex to laugh even more. "Remember, no sex in our sheets!"

"Please. I bet you and Piper have had fun in those sheets too", Nicky grinned and turned around just in time to see Alex's sheepish look.

"Knew it!"

Alex huffed as she turned towards her own room. "Night, Nicky."

"Night, Vause. Don't have too dirty dreams about your girlfriend now when she isn't here to make them true", Nicky grinned before quickly hiding in the guestroom from either the quip she knew Alex has ready to throw at her or then an actual object that would be thrown towards her. Or knowing Alex, it could have been both.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Like always, please review and tell me what you thought. It keeps me motivated :P I feel like that there's going to be only one more chapter... Well, let's see how things go. Thank you for all the positive feedback! Love you.**

 **-Iina**


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's note: Sorry, I'm late again :/ I wrote this chapter and at some point I mentioned that Piper got her inheritance money only after she turned 18 and then I realized that I don't know if this law applies in the US, so ignore that part if it doesn't :D**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Piper paced around the apartment, sometimes stopping and staring out of the window or staring at some random object for a while before continued pacing again.

"What are you doing?" Polly asked finally as she looked up from the laptop to glance at Piper who was currently circling around in the living room.

Piper stopped to look at her. "What?"

"I've watched you walk around the apartment and then stopping and staring creepily at something nonstop now for half an hour. What are you doing?"

"Oh... I just- I try to think something for Alex. I just want to give her a nice day because she has been so great lately but..." Piper trailed off blushing. "I'd like to... _spend a night_ somewhere just by ourselves."

Polly raised her eyebrows. "I'm sorry. I'm ruining your chances to get laid", she said half amusedly and half apologetically.

"It's not your fault... I could ask Diane... Or then I could just book a hotel for a night... Maybe I'll ask Diane first", Piper decided as she went to get her phone.

Polly grinned after her. "Do you know what I have noticed, Piper?"

"What?" Piper asked as she walked back into the living room with her phone.

"You become this soft, stumbling mess always when Alex is in question. I like to see you like that."

Piper blushed slightly. "Or you're just making things up."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night", Polly smirked before turned back at her laptop.

Piper just huffed before went to call Diane.

"Hello?"

"Diane, hey."

"Piper. How can I help you?"

"I was just wondering if..." Piper stopped for a while to think. She was literally going to ask Diane to get out of her own house? She obviously hadn't planned this through.

"Yes?"

"Nothing. Never mind. Bye."

"Wait! Just ask Piper. You obviously had something in mind, so go ahead."

"It's stupid. I shouldn't have called."

Polly snickered from the couch and Piper sent her a desperate look.

"I don't care, what is it?" Diane asked kind of amused and kind of worried.

"It's nothing, I promise", Piper tried before Polly hopped up from the couch and took the phone from her hand. "Hello, Diane. It's Polly. Piper wanted to have a nice date night with Alex and would need an empty house..."

"No, no, no!" Piper exclaimed as she tried to take her phone back.

Polly laughed and moved out of the reach. "And since I'm here, Piper can't use her own apartment. So, she decided to call you before realizing that she was basically trying to evict you from your own house. But she really wants an empty house, there wouldn't be a chance to get you out of the house somehow, would there?" she asked as she put Diane on the speaker so Piper would hear.

Diane laughed. "Now when you mentioned this... there is a friend of mine in Waterbury who I'd like to visit. We haven't seen for a while, I'm sure it would be fun to stay over for a night."

Piper finally managed to steal back her phone after chasing Polly for a while and took Diane off the speaker. "No need. I don't need an empty house. You don't need to go anywhere."

"Nonsense. Now when I think about it, I really want to see my friend."

"You really don't have to-"

"Great. That's settled. When do you want to organize this date night?"

Piper groaned. "I don't care."

"Nicky leaves tomorrow and Alex has to work the day after that. But what about after that, on Sunday?"

"Yeah, yeah. That works fine."

"Awesome. It was great to talk with you", Diane said and Piper could hear the smirk in her voice.

"Sure, sure. Bye", Piper responded with an eye roll.

"Bye."

When Piper ended the call, she immediately grabbed a pillow and threw it at still grinning Polly. "You idiot!"

"Hey! I got you an empty house!"

That was true but Diane knew exactly why she needed the empty house and there was only so much embarrassment Piper could handle.

* * *

It was Friday and Nicky and Lorna were leaving today. Piper wanted to see them again before they left, so that's how she found herself once again standing in front Alex and Diane's house.

She rang the doorbell and briefly wished that Diane wouldn't be home. No such luck, Piper found out as Diane opened the door.

"Hey. I just came to see Nicky and Lorna before they leave. They haven't left yet, have they?" Piper said quickly, hoping to distract Diane from whatever comment she was about to make.

No such luck this time either.

"Piper", Diane greeted with a smirk. "I was just wondering if you dared to show up anymore."

Piper tried to keep the blush down but failed. "I do _not_ need an empty house! It is nice that we have it now but it wasn't necessary", Piper said with furrowed eyebrows.

"Of course", Diane grinned before broke into a soft smile. "I'm sure that Alex appreciates the effort you're putting on that relationship."

That didn't help Piper's blush at all, so she just slipped past Diane into the house. "Yeah, yeah."

"They are upstairs. Probably in Alex's room", Diane called after her.

Piper walked the stairs up and knocked on Alex's door, not wanting to just barge in. She opened the door as she heard Alex's soft "Yeah?"

"Piper", Alex said smiling. "You don't have to knock."

Piper shrugged as she took in Nicky and Lorna sitting on Alex's bed and Alex sitting on her desk chair. "It would have been weird just to barge in."

"The only thing that is weird is that you didn't barge into your girlfriend's room", Nicky chuckled from her place. "I knew you couldn't resist seeing my beautiful face one more time."

Piper turned to entirely look at her with a smirk. "More like I couldn't resist to insult you one more time."

"Does your friendship base on sarcasm and insults alone?" Lorna asked amusedly but there was a hint of curiosity in her voice.

"You forgot the drugs and mutual mental disorder", Nicky stated.

"You don't have a mental disorder", Alex and Lorna rushed to say, immediately defending them.

Piper just sent Nicky a knowing grin before settled down in the armchair Alex had in her room.

"We are also pretty good at sharing therapy level advice with each other", Piper informed.

Nicky nodded seriously. "That is true."

Alex and Lorna just looked between the two of them amusedly.

They spent the rest of the time talking and arguing over if books or movies were better. Difficult to guess, Alex and Piper were fiercely defending books as Nicky was making rather ridiculous defenses on behalf of the movies. Lorna stayed impartial but listened the heated argument entertained.

When the clock neared 5 p.m., Nicky and Lorna started to make a departure.

"It was nice of you to pay a visit. I was glad to get to know you better", Alex said, the last part addressed to Lorna. All four were standing in the entry as Diane joined them, not wanting to miss the goodbyes.

"Likewise", Lorna nodded smiling widely.

"You should come to visit us in Hartford someday", Nicky proposed. "Take the blondie with you."

Piper grimaced inwardly at the thought of going back to Hartford.

"Maybe", Alex nodded chuckling. "See you around Nicky."

"You're always welcome to come here again", Diane said smiling.

"Thanks", Nicky smiled back.

Nicky and Lorna gave hugs to all three, though Piper tried to half-heartedly resist.

"We know you love us, blondie!" Nicky grinned as she opened the door. "See you all, sooner or later."

"Bye!"

When the door had closed Diane turned to Alex. "So, Alex. I'm going to Waterbury to see my friend on Sunday. I'm spending the night there so you have the house all by yourself. You can invite Piper too", she said with an exaggerated wink thrown at Piper.

Piper groaned. "Diane, please?"

"Okay, okay. I'll stop now, I promise", Diane laughed as she started to walk towards the kitchen.

Piper looked at her retreating back skeptically. "I'm sure you will..."

Alex frowned in confusion. "What was that?"

"Something I hope you'll never find out", Piper stated. "But for real, do you have anything on Sunday?"

Alex raised her eyebrows questioningly but answered anyways. "No, I don't. You had something in mind?"

"Yes, actually. I reserve you for the whole day", Piper informed before hesitating. "If you want, that is."

Alex chuckled and kissed Piper's cheek. "I would want nothing more."

"Great. I'd say that I'll pick you up at 11 a.m. but as you're aware of, I don't own a car, so I'll appear here around 11 a.m. and you can drive us to the location I tell you", Piper told quickly.

"All right", Alex said smiling widely.

* * *

Piper spent the entire Saturday planning the date and couldn't sleep when the anxiety and self-doubt came back. She tried to reason that there was no way that Alex wouldn't like it. Finally, she managed to get some sleep. She didn't have any nightmares this night either, talking with Alex really had helped.

Piper was woken up by her alarm at 8.30. on Sunday morning. She was kind of surprised to sleep so late as she usually wakes up around seven a.m. After a quick shower, even quicker morning coffee and thorough search of her closet, she was ready to go. Polly insisted on giving Piper a ride regardless of her protests.

Piper directed Polly as she was driving and they stopped in front of Alex and Diane's house at a quarter to eleven.

"This is it?"

"Yup. Uhmm... there should be everything you need and... I'll see you tomorrow at some point."

"Yeah. Have fun!" Polly smirked as Piper climbed out of the car.

"I plan to", Piper grinned back. "Thanks for the ride. Bye!"

"No problem. Bye!"

Piper walked the short path to Alex and Diane's house that she had become so familiar with lately. She rang the doorbell, still not familiar with using a key.

Soon she was greeted by Alex in clothes that revealed more skin than covered. Piper took her time checking her girlfriend out and realized that Alex was still in pajamas.

"Are you going to come in or just stay there and stare at me? I'm fine with both", Alex smirked.

"Very funny", Piper said, blushing slightly as she went in. "I hope you're not planning on wearing that."

"Something wrong, Pipes?"

Piper chuckled at the thought Alex actually wearing pajamas where she was planning on taking them. "Nope."

"I didn't actually know the dress code, so I decided to wait for you", Alex said as she let her eyes roam over Piper. She took in the tight, light blue jeans and the elegant white T-shirt with lace sleeves. "Kind of casual but hot... got it."

"You better hurry up. We need to be in Hartford by 12."

"We're going to Hartford?" Alex asked surprised. That was the last place she had thought Piper would take her.

"Yeah. There is this thing I want you to see", Piper grinned mysteriously. "And we can't see it if we're late, so chop chop."

"Bossy", Alex raised her eyebrows smirking but started walk towards her room. "Are you coming with me?"

"If I'll come with you when you're changing clothes then we'll be definitely late, so I'm just waiting in here", Piper told her.

"Okay, yeah... That's true", Alex grinned as she disappeared into the staircase.

After a couple of minutes, she came back with similar clothes with Piper. Only that her jeans were black and her T-shirt was burgundy colored and had a V-neck instead of lace sleeves.

"Am I in more appropriate clothes now?"

Piper nodded as her eyed found Alex's cleavage. "Yes."

"Great. What do I need with me?" Alex asked smirking, tearing Piper's eyes from her body.

"Nothing really. Just your phone and keys."

Alex raised her eyebrows. "Such a gentlewoman. Paying our date?"

"Of course", Piper grinned as she checked the clock. It was only a couple of minutes to eleven. They didn't need to hurry yet.

Alex took her purse where she placed her phone and keys. After a while of consideration, she decided to take her wallet too. Just in case.

"All right, we're ready to go."

They went outside and into Alex's car. Or more like Diane's car but she had been kind enough to take a bus to Waterbury.

When they were sitting in the car, Piper became nervous again. "I'm sorry about the long drive."

Alex chuckled. "It isn't too long. I mean it's really only about 45 minutes. And I'm sure that whatever we're going to do there, is worth the drive."

Piper bit her cheek as she nodded. "Okay."

"So, where are we going?"

"166 Capitol Ave", Piper grinned.

The address sounded kind of familiar to Alex but she couldn't place it, so she just put it into the GPS. "Got it."

The drive to the Hartford was rather pleasant. Piper and Alex talked about random things, Alex was trying to pry more about their destination but Piper stayed quiet about that. When they had arrived in Hartford and there were only about five minutes before they would reach their destination, Piper started to become nervous again. Like really nervous.

Of course, Alex noticed that and placed a comforting hand on her thigh. "Hey. You don't have to be nervous. Just so you know, I wouldn't care if we went to a fricking landfill as long as I'm with you."

Piper chuckled and noticed that the most of the tension in her shoulders increased. "Thank you, Alex. That was only slightly cliche."

"Oh, shut up."

"You have reached your destination", an over-chirpy voice of the GPS informed.

Alex looked around and recognized the place. The Bushnell Performing Arts Center. That's why the address sounded so familiar. "You're taking us to watch a play?" Alex asked excitedly.

"Yeah", Piper said with a somewhat sheepish look. "The other day you said that you would like to see a play since you've never seen one. So, I just thought... Maybe it would be nice..." she rambled.

"This is amazing. Thank you, for bringing me here", Alex smiled. About two weeks ago she had seen some advert about the Hamlet play. The prize of the tickets had been something shocking and she didn't even know the plays could cost that much but she had mentioned to Piper that she would have been interested in seeing some play. "So, what are we going to watch?" she asked as she parked the car.

Piper seemed to consider for a while if she should reveal it just yet but decided that Alex was going to figure it out soon anyway. She took the tickets out of her purse and hesitantly gave Alex hers. She knew what Alex's reaction would be.

"No way! Piper!" Alex exclaimed shocked. "Hamlet? Seriously? These have cost a small fortune!"

"They weren't that much..."

"How much? You need to let me pay for mine", Alex demanded. She wasn't going to let Piper, who was working in a bookshop pay almost thousand dollars for tickets.

"They weren't that much. And I have money! I promised to pay this date, didn't I?" Piper said back.

"Yeah, usually a date means like a dinner that costs about fifty dollars and not some play that costs fricking thousand!"

"Okay, now you are just exaggerating. It didn't cost thousand dollars. It was 550$, together", Piper rolled her eyes.

"That's still way too much! I'm sure you have other things to spend money on. Please, let me pay", Alex argued.

"You seem to forget that I'm from a wealthy family. Now when I turned 18 and got my part of my parents' money, I can afford to buy a little expensive ticket for my girlfriend."

" _A little_ expensive? And I'm certainly not letting you to waste your inheritance money on me!" Alex told her.

"Fine. Then I use my inheritance money on my bills and my wage on this."

"Piper."

"Look, Alex. I'm not spending all my money on you. But I have money now and that allows me to spoil you on rare occasions."

Alex sighed in defeat. "This seriously won't become a habit then?"

"Nope", Piper shook her head.

"Fine. But I'm paying the dinner."

Piper figured that this compromise would be her best chance. "Deal."

They got up from the car and went inside. They watched in amazement around the beautiful building.

"How much time do we have?" Alex asked as she watched around curiously.

Piper checked the clock. It was quarter to twelve. "About five minutes before they start to let people in."

"Okay. Do you want to sit over there?" Alex asked, nodding towards couches that were in the corner.

Piper nodded and they started to walk there.

"So, what are your plans after this?" Alex intrigued.

Piper shrugged as she sat down on a couch. "I figured we could just eat somewhere. I didn't make any table reservations because that way we can eat anywhere we feel like. Then after that, we're probably going back to Litchfield if we don't come up with something to do here. Then we're going to get ice creams because soon it's too cold to eat ice cream anymore. And we can like walk around before going to your place and then I was thinking we could cook together something light and watch a movie or something..."

"Sounds perfect", Alex smiled widely.

Piper nodded, happy that Alex seemed to really like the plan.

"So..." Alex started hesitantly, debating over if she should ask about what she had in mind, or not. "How much money exactly you have? You don't have to answer that if you don't want."

Piper thought about it for a while. She had enough money to live alone and pay bills without even needing to work. Money had never been a big deal for her, she rarely bought anything for herself beyond food and other inevitable things. (Inevitable things include books.) And if she wants to buy something for herself, she enjoys getting things after working for it. That's why she keeps working for Diane, also because she _really_ likes her job. "Let's just say that I'm managing better than most of the students who are living alone."

Alex nodded before she remembered something. "What the hell was that thing with my mom?"

"Oh my god, that is so embarrassing", Piper said as she buried her head in her hands.

Alex laughed. "Now I definitely need to know."

"I just... When I was planning this date, I thought that it would be nice to have an empty house so we could... uhmm..."

Alex chuckled as Piper was stumbling over her words. "Have some sex?"

Piper's eyes widened. "No! I mean... Yeah, kind of... But it was only because I thought that if the day went great that it might l would maybe lead to sex, so it would be nice if we had the empty house but it wasn't necessary!"

"Whatever you say, kid. So, what does my mom have to do with this?"

Piper blushed slightly. "I really don't know what I was thinking... I just had this excellent idea to call her and ask if she would be somewhere within the next few days but then I realized mid-call that I sounded like I was trying to evict her from her house because I know she would have come up with something, so we could have the house. Then Polly took my phone and explained the situation and of course there just happened to be a friend in Waterbury where Diane could spend a night and now she won't leave me alone because she knows too well why I needed the empty house."

"That is hilarious", Alex laughed.

"No. It was embarrassing!"

"I bet it was."

Piper pouted before she noticed that they had started to check tickets. "Come on, they are starting to let us in", she said as she got up and pulled Alex with her.

They went into the line and waited patiently that their tickets were checked before they got in. It took them for a while to find their seats but when they did, they were pleased about the placement. They weren't in the first row or directly in front of the stage but they could see perfectly.

They talked about Hamlet and Shakespeare as they waited for the play to start.

An elderly couple sat next to them but Piper and Alex didn't mind much about them and continued their conversation about the tragedy and revenge that appears in the play.

They fell silent as they noticed the older woman sitting next to them glancing at them curiously from time to time. She seemed to pick up that the girls had noticed her glances and turned to face them wholly. "I'm sorry, I couldn't help but hear your conversation. I was just thinking how nice it is to see young people so passionate about literature, it is pretty rare nowadays", she said smiling.

Alex and Piper nodded in unison. "Yeah, we know", Alex said chuckling slightly but didn't have the chance to continue the conversation as the lights dimmed and the curtain started to rise.

At first, they couldn't see anything but suddenly the stage lights were turned on and they could see a figure standing in the middle of the stage.

" _My words fly up, my thoughts remain below: Words without thoughts never to heaven go."_

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! As always, please review and tell me what you thought (it keeps me motivated) As you might have figured out THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER :p I'll try to be on time next week.**

 **-Iina**


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's note: I know it's a bit weird time to publish since I said I would publish on Saturdays but I managed to write this and didn't want to wait another week. I'm sorry it's so late again, I'm like the worst balancing between schoolwork and writing. :/**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"I'm positive that I'll never get over that play."

Piper chuckled as they stepped out of the theater. "Yeah. It was certainly fascinating."

"It was so... oh my god, I actually don't have words right now."

"It had to be good then."

"It was", Alex nodded as she wrapped her hand around Piper's waist and placed a light kiss on her cheek. "Thank you."

Piper smiled at Alex's sweet gesture. "Of course. But I have an important question."

"Yes?"

"Where do you want to eat?"

Alex laughed. "Should have known that you were thinking about food. But to answer your question, I'm fine with everything."

"No. This is your day, so you get to decide", Piper told her.

"Okay then", Alex smiled as she looked around. She spotted few restaurants around the area but one specifically caught her eye. "You wanna eat Mexican?"

Piper nodded excitedly. She really was hungry.

* * *

"I can't believe you thought you'd make a shitty girlfriend", Alex chuckled as they were sitting at the table in the Mexican restaurant.

Piper took a bite of her burrito. "You can't blame me! I've never had a girlfriend before."

"What about Larry?" Alex laughed.

"He doesn't count. He was literally head over heels if I said that we could study together", Piper said with an eye roll.

"But for real, you haven't been in any other relationships?" Alex asked with curiosity.

"No... I mean, Larry was my first boyfriend and after him I didn't really couldn't explore my sexuality when half of this town were homophobic bitches. And in Litchfield I didn't even want to try so I just slept around with a bunch of people", Piper confessed, somewhat ashamed of her lack of experience with proper relationships.

Alex nodded in understanding. "That's understandable. I'm honored to be your first girlfriend. And for the record, you're doing great so far."

Piper ducked her head to hide a soft blush that was spreading on her cheeks. "Thanks."

"And I'm not saying that out of responsibility. You truly have been amazing", Alex added before diving into her own food.

"You've been pretty awesome too, has that been reached through practice?"

"Is that your not-so-subtle way of asking if I've had lots of girlfriends?" Alex laughed.

"Yes."

"I haven't. The school and work have kept me busy, so I've opted to keep it simple. Like one-night stands. And it's Litchfield. There aren't too many options, but I've had a few."

Piper hummed. "If you're so busy... How do you have time for me?"

" _Nobody is too busy, it's just a matter of prioritizes._ And recently... you've become my number one priority."

Piper looked at her girlfriend adoringly. "I love you."

Alex's eyes widened at an unexpected sentence at the same time as Piper's widened out of horror.

They were both just staring at each other for a while before Alex broke into a soft smile. "Really?"

Piper considered about denying it. But how can you accidentally say something like that if you don't mean it? "Well... yeah", Piper said as she raised her chin, almost like daring Alex to tease her.

But of course, Alex wouldn't do that. "Well, that's a coincidence. I love you too."

"What?" Piper asked, almost panicked. "You don't need to. I mean to say it back, just because I said that- I didn't even mean to say it, it just-"

Alex cut Piper's rambling with a finger placed on her lips. She waited that Piper's attention was fully on her before she repeated. "I love you."

Piper heard the sincerity in Alex's words but felt the need to double-check. "Seriously? You're not just saying it to make me feel better?"

"Yes, seriously", Alex nodded, wondering if Piper's disbelief was just caused by the suddenness of the conversation or if it had something to do with her past. She promised herself to remind Piper that she loved her daily from now on, either through actions or simply telling her that. Alex was soon distracted from her thoughts when her attention focused on the widest smile on Piper's face.

Suddenly Alex remembered the promise she had made herself a long time ago. The promise of getting Piper to smile like in the picture with her grandmother. She would say that she had reached her goal.

Piper got up and went to sit next to Alex on her side of the booth. Alex already figured where this was heading and smiled when Piper leaned into a passionate kiss. Neither of them was a big fan of heavy PDA, but this was a special occasion.

"We should eat our foods before they get cold", Alex whispered against Piper's lips.

"Right", Piper smiled as she moved back to her own place, opposite to Alex.

"Oh, I was supposed to ask but I forgot, what did you think about the lead actor?" Alex asked suddenly.

"Hamlet?"

Alex nodded. "Yeah."

"I think he was really great. He managed to play his part with such an elegance that he really resembled the Hamlet who was written by Shakespeare. Sometimes the actors don't meet the actual character who was originally written and that kind of ruins the play", Piper explained passionately.

Alex listened her girlfriend with a proud smile on her lips. She really admired Piper's love towards literature. "That's true. I really liked the way he managed to get the audience to feel his emotions. He played his scenes so well and passionately. It was impressive for sure."

"Yeah", Piper nodded in agreement.

The rest of the dinner they spoke about the Hamlet and theaters along some other things.

"Do you want something for dessert?" Piper asked when they had eaten their food.

"Are you on the list?" Alex smirked as she leaned over the table seductively.

Piper laughed. "Not in this restaurant. But we'll see when we're back at your place."

"Can't wait", Alex whispered before took the menu and looking through it. "I think I've never eaten Mexican ice cream... wanna try some?"

"Yeah, that sounds good", Piper nodded.

"You would have sounded better."

* * *

After eating the delicious dessert, Alex and Piper decided to drive back to the Litchfield because they didn't come up with anything else to do in Hartford.

"So, where are we going?" Alex asked once they were close Litchfield.

"I really don't know. Do you know any nice places where we could go?"

Alex thought about it for a while. "I found this one place when I was little. It's by a little river, there's a bench and I used to go there a lot just to watch the flowing water."

"That sounds perfect", Piper nodded, curious to see the place.

"It's near to our house, so I guess we can leave the car there and walk?"

"Yeah."

They drove the last five minutes quietly, listening to the random songs playing on the radio before Alex parked the car.

"Do you need anything from the inside or are we ready to go?" Alex asked as she climbed out of the car.

"I don't need anything but I thought that I could drop off my purse. Also, I don't have anything else with me but I guess you could lend me some clothes when we'll get back?" Piper checked.

"You won't be needing any clothes tonight, babe", Alex winked as she started walking towards the house.

Piper chuckled as she went after her. "You're feeling very confident. Just for that I should-"

She was cut off when Alex spun around and pulled Piper into a breathtaking kiss. It was almost as soon over as it had started.

"You were saying?" Alex asked as she pulled back and smirked at Piper.

"Just that we should go before I decide to take you instead to my favorite place in Litchfield."

"Which would be?" Alex inquired as she opened the front door.

"Your bed."

Alex laughed as she dropped her purse onto the nearest counter. "I'm sure it is."

Piper followed her example with a goofy grin on her face.

"Ready to go?"

"Yup."

The girls stepped outside once again and Piper laced her fingers through Alex. "Lead the way."

They walked about ten minutes in comfortable silence before they reached the place.

Piper looked around. There was a small river flowing on their right side and like Alex had promised, there was a bench next to the river. It wasn't exactly woods but there was lots of trees. It was beautiful in all simplicity.

"I know it's not much..." Alex said as she led them to sit on the bench.

"It's beautiful", Piper reassured as she sat down next to Alex.

"I liked the peace and quiet",

Piper nodded in understanding.

They just sat there, watching the river and talking about anything that came into their minds. They also spoke more about the Hamlet play just because there was so much to talk about it.

There had been one family and one jogger that had passed them but otherwise, there was peaceful.

After around half an hour they decided to go back to the house before it gets dark.

When they were walking back they passed a small basketball court where two boys were playing. Piper noticed when Alex glanced longingly towards them.

"Do you miss playing?"

"Yeah... it was such a big part of me when I was in school. Sometimes it felt like basketball was the only reason I managed to get out of the bed", Alex chuckled.

"Do you want to ask them if they'd want to play against us?" Piper asked with raised eyebrows.

"Did I just hear the most unsocial person to suggest doing something social?" Alex laughed.

Piper gently pushed Alex shoulder in mock hurt. "Heyy! It's not socializing if we play against them. And I like winning, so..."

"You like winning?" Alex grinned. "How are you so sure we'll win? Do you even know _how_ to play?"

"I'm tall and fast. Isn't that enough?" Piper asked but continued as she saw Alex to furrow her eyebrows and open her mouth. "Okay, I know it takes more than that but it's enough for now. And more importantly, I have you. So, we're going to win. If you can play anymore", she teased.

"Is that a challenge?" Alex asked with quirked eyebrows.

"Yes."

"You're on", Alex smirked as she started walking towards the court.

When they got closer, they saw that the boys were probably around 14. The other was taller than the other but Piper and Alex still pretty much towered over them. The boys turned to look at the girls questioningly as they saw them getting closer.

"Do you want to play against us?", Alex asked once they were in earshot.

The boys looked at each other before the other one nodded. "Sure, why not?"

"Who can reach first ten baskets?"

"Ok", the boys grinned as they went to the other side of the court.

Alex made a quick warm-up and Piper just copied everything that she did.

"Ready?" The taller boy asked and threw the ball to them when he got an affirmative nod. "Ladies first."

Alex smirked. This was going to be fun.

The teams were pretty equal. The girls were taller but they weren't exactly wearing appropriate clothes for playing. Alex and Piper ended up winning, Alex scoring eight of the ten baskets. After a couple of shots they noticed that Piper's aim was really bad but she managed to get two in when standing close the basket. She almost always opted to pass the ball to Alex and see that almost cocky but so damn attractive smirk when she scored.

The boys were pretty good too and managed to score six points but Alex blamed her clothes for that.

"We would've won if you two weren't that goddamn tall", the shorter of the boys complained jokingly.

"Keep telling yourself that", Alex joked right back. "But this was fun. Thanks for letting us tag along."

"Sure. Maybe we'll see you around and we can do a rematch", the other boy said.

Alex nodded. "That'd be fun. But we gotta go now, see you around."

The boys waved their good byes before continued playing. Alex and Piper started walking back toward the house.

"Well, that was fun", Piper stated.

"Yeah. Especially when you missed your shots by three feet", Alex chuckled.

"I guess that it took more than just quickness and height", Piper grinned.

Alex wrapped her hand around Piper's shoulder and pulled her close. "You were perfect."

"More like you were perfect and I was wise enough to pass the ball to you instead of trying to score myself", Piper laughed.

"Perfect", Alex repeated smiling widely.

Soon they were already at the house and Alex opened the door. "I think I'm going to grab a shower. Want to come with me?"

"Do you even need to ask? I mean I have two options, I could go shower alone... or then with my hot girlfriend? It's a really tough choice."

"Keep that up, smartass and you're not coming with me", Alex said with raised eyebrows.

"I wish we were coming", Piper grinned seductively before started to drag Alex towards the shower.

Alex just shook her head and let Piper lead her.

When they got to the bathroom Piper pushed Alex against the sink and kissed her passionately.

"Eager there, are we?" Alex chuckled against Piper's lips.

Piper didn't even bother to answer as her lips continued their journey from Alex's lips to her neck.

Alex tilted her head back to give Piper more room and tangled her fingers in her hair. "I thought we were supposed to shower?"

"Can't help if you're so damn distractive", Piper mumbled against her neck as started lifting Alex T-shirt off.

Together they managed to get Alex clothes completely off before Alex pushed herself off of the sink and started to concentrate on Piper's clothes.

They managed to get her naked pretty quickly regardless of their fumbling hands and inpatient wandering lips.

When the girls were both naked and their clothes were scattered all around the bathroom floor, they managed to get themselves under the shower. Alex grinned against Piper's lips and Piper was about to question why before she felt the freezing cold water hitting her back.

"JESUS FUCK, that's cold!" Piper squalled as she squirmed out of the reach of water.

Alex laughed, she knew that the water was going to be cold at first so she had positioned them that the water would hit Piper but not her.

"Asshole!" Piper exclaimed in faux-anger as she realized that Alex had made that on purpose.

"It's warm now", Alex said as she went under the shower and pulled Piper with her.

"That was so not cool", Piper pouted.

"Awws, babe. Let me make it up to you", Alex responded as she kissed Piper softly on lips and caressed her sides.

Piper relaxed under her girlfriend's touch and moved her lips in sync with Alex's.

"This day has been perfect", Alex said against Piper's lips.

"I know a way I could make it even better", Piper whispered right back as her hands came up to caress Alex's beautiful breasts.

Alex let herself enjoy Piper's skillful hands for a while before taking her wrists in her hands. "Let me take care of you first", she said as she placed Piper's hands on her shoulders and pulled Piper flush against her. "Let me thank you properly."

And how could Piper say no to that? She moaned as Alex pushed her against the cold wall and slipped her tongue in her mouth.

Alex let her hands wander around Piper's body. From her hips up to her chest where Alex spend a little while playing with Piper's firm breasts.

"I thought you were supposed to thank me?" Piper asked, becoming a little inpatient.

Alex grinned as she pinched her nipples. "What do you want?"

"You know what I want", Piper groaned.

"Tell me", Alex insisted as she dragged her right hand's fingernails down Piper's torso.

"Just fuck me, Alex", Piper pleaded.

Alex gave her that annoyingly attractive smirk before kissed her deeply and slipped her hand between Piper's folds. "Wow. You're dripping and that has nothing to do with the fact we're under a shower."

"Alex", Piper whined. "Stop teasing me."

Alex just chuckled before slipped two fingers inside.

Piper moaned out of pleasure and arched her back before bringing her own hand between Alex's legs. "I want you to come with me."

It wasn't the greatest angle but they made it work. It didn't take long before Piper fell over edge, Alex immediately following suit. They held each other through aftershocks and started washing themselves after they felt their legs would be able to carry them again.

"Well, that was fun", Piper grinned as she ran her soapy hand over Alex's muscular shoulders.

"It was", Alex agreed as she copied Piper's actions. "What are your plans for the rest of the night?"

Piper thought about it for a while before a devilish smile appeared on her face. "Can you bake?"

"What?" Alex laughed. "It's almost nine o'clock and you want to bake?"

"Yes. I'm graving some snack. And I need to test your baking skills."

"Are you going to dumb me if I'm bad?" Alex joked but turned serious as she saw Piper's face fell.

Piper, however, smiled soon again and wrapped her hand possessively around Alex. "Like I would ever let you go."

Alex smiled widely back at her before turning the shower off. "Let's go to bake."

They dried themselves off and went to get some comfy clothes from Alex's room. Piper lent Alex's pajama shorts and a T-shirt that was too big for her and Alex went within similar clothes.

"So, what do you wanna bake?" Alex asked as she opened the cupboards. "I don't even know if we have any ingredients."

Piper seemed to ponder for a while before she got an idea. "I know this one great cookie recipe. It doesn't need much, so I think we're fine."

"What do we need then?"

"Sugar, flour, butter, baking soda", Piper enumerated from memory. "And then do you have any syrup... and cocoa?"

Alex put the ingredients on the table and after a while of searching, she managed to find an abandoned syrup bottle. "Can syrup go bad? I have no idea how long this thing has been there."

"I don't think so", Piper laughed. "But if it's bad then we'll be suffering tomorrow together."

Alex glanced at the bottle doubtfully but placed it on the counter. "Alright, then what?"

"We need to melt the butter. Not like it will be completely molten but it has to be soft."

Alex just looked at Piper for a while before pushed the butter towards Piper. "Great. You can do that part, anything else?"

"You could mix the flour, cocoa and baking soda. And could you preheat the oven to 350 degrees?"

Alex nodded. That she could do. "You need to give more instructions. How much I'm supposed put everything?"

Piper placed the butter on a heavy saucepan and put it on the stove. "Two cups flour, one teaspoon baking soda and 1/3 cup cocoa."

After a while, Piper took the half melted butter off the stove and turned to look at how Alex was doing. She laughed as she saw Alex to mix the ingredients carefully in a tiny bowl. "Didn't find anything larger?"

Alex turned to look at her with a pout and Piper noticed that Alex had flour on her eyebrow. "I thought that it didn't need anything bigger. Turned out that I suck at estimating amounts."

Piper laughed again and wiped the flour off Alex's face. "Do you have an electric mixer?"

"Yeah... it should be here somewhere..." Alex said as she opened the cupboards and drawers.

Piper measured the sugar and syrup in a larger bowl before adding the butter as she waited for Alex to find the electric mixer.

"Yup, here", Alex said finally when she had found it and gave it to Piper.

Piper put it into a bowl and went to plug it in. Immediately when she had plugged it in it started mixing with a full force. Piper being not ready, the ingredients started flying out of the bowl on her and Alex.

"What the fuck?" Piper exclaimed at the same time as Alex shouted her to turn it off.

It took a couple of seconds before Piper found the button where you could turn it off. "Jesus christ! Who leaves that thing like that?"

"That'd be probably my mom", Alex chuckled as she tried to wipe the mixture out of her clothes.

"Jesus", Piper repeated as she continued her task with a smaller force.

They continued baking and soon the cookies were in the oven. Both girls were covered up in butter, syrup and flour after Piper had asked Alex to pour the flour mixture into the other bowl. Alex hadn't known that you were supposed to pour it carefully and in bits so she had just dumped the whole thing into the bowl and the flour had coated already messy girls and counter.

"I think we need another shower", Piper stated laughing.

"Are you sure that the cookies won't burn?"

"Yeah. They need to be in the oven for 20 minutes. We'll make it if we're fast."

They went to the shower and managed to get back just in time to take the cookies out.

"Look at this mess", Alex chuckled as she looked around the kitchen.

"We can clean up tomorrow. I'm so tired", Piper said.

Alex nodded. "I agree. I'll just put the butter back in the fridge."

Piper took two cookies and tried to cool them out, so they could eat them. When Alex turned back at her she gave her the other cookie. "Careful. It's hot."

Alex took a small bite and moaned. "This is really good."

Piper nodded in agreement but was mostly focused on the sounds that were coming out of Alex's mouth. When they had eaten their cookies Piper couldn't help herself anymore and took Alex's hand and led her to her favorite place in Litchfield.

* * *

 **A.K.A Alex's bed ;) Thanks for reading and like always, please review and tell me what you thought. I'm kind of conflicted with this story because I'd like to continue this because you've liked it and given so much positive feedback but I don't want to force it, so it could maintain its level, you know? There might be another chapter(s) if I come up with a good idea. If not, thank you for reading this story and all the positive reviews. Love you!**

 **-Iina**


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's note: One more! I wasn't supposed to write any more chapters to this fic but I got this idea and just had to write one more chapter :D I should probably have thought more about the ending but I blame the fact that I generally don't plan anything too far ahead. I'm aware that this isn't probably the best way to write but... anyway, here is the last chapter.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Alex woke up when the sunlight started to come through the window. She yawned without opening her eyes and turned to lay on her stomach, hoping to get a little more sleep. It had been pretty late before Alex and Piper had gone to sleep.

Talking about Piper, Alex couldn't help but opened her eyes to look at her girlfriend when she felt her turning around beside her. Unlike Alex, Piper had turned to lay on her back and Alex let her eyes roam over Piper's naked body. She truly was beautiful.

Piper started to stir like she had felt Alex's gaze and subconsciously snuggled closer Alex.

Alex smiled as she gently removed Piper's hair out of her face. "Good morning."

The blonde slowly opened her eyes before breaking into an adorable smile. "Good morning indeed."

Alex chuckled before placing a small kiss on Piper lips.

They laid there for a while, just enjoying the lazy morning before Piper forced them out of the bed after she heard Alex's stomach growling.

"How the hell did we manage to create such a mess?" Piper asked Alex as they examined the kitchen from the doorway.

"I'm asking myself the same thing", a voice from the other doorway stated.

Both of the girls were startled by Diane's sudden appearance.

"Mom! Why are you back so early?" Alex inquired.

"Early? It's noon! How late did you two stay up?" Diane asked as she stepped fully into the kitchen. "And do I even _want_ to know what you were doing in my kitchen? Kitchen where people actually _eat_?"

Piper's and Alex's eyes widened as they realized what Diane was trying to say.

"No! No. It wasn't like that", Alex rushed to say as she took one of the cookies they had baked. "We were just making cookies", she explained as she offered it to her mom.

"Oh, thank god", Diane sighed in relief as she took the cookie. She looked it suspiciously for a while before took a tentative bite.

The girls were staring at her intensively, both waiting for some kind of comment.

"It's good", Diane finally said in approval. " _Almost_ worth of the mess. You two are planning to clean this up, right?"

"Yeah. Of course. We were supposed to clean it before you came home but it went pretty late last night and we just woke up...", Piper rambled.

Diane chuckled. "Relax, kid."

"We'll clean it up, mom. Go watch TV or something", Alex assured her.

Diane gave one last look around the kitchen before nodded and went to upstairs.

"Did she really think that we had sex in the kitchen?" Piper asked with a soft blush spreading on her face.

Alex laughed. "She did."

"I could consider it if we were in my apartment... hell we would have most likely done it if we were there. But doing it in here? In your mom's house, in her kitchen? That would have just been awkward..."

"Yeah. Usually, mom is cool about sex and stuff, you know her. But doing it in her kitchen? That would have been probably too much."

"Too much", Piper nodded in agreement. "Let's clean this mess."

After about half an hour they had managed to get the kitchen clean again and almost immediately after Diane came back.

"And now it's like we were never here", Alex announced as she turned around to face her mother. She frowned at the distant look on Diane's face. "Is everything okay?"

Diane didn't even acknowledge the now cleaned kitchen and just absent-mindedly nodded. "Yeah."

"Are you sure?" Alex asked, kind of worried.

Diane seemed to snap out of her thought as she furrowed her eyebrows. "No. Look, I need to talk you about something", she said as she briefly glanced at Piper.

The blonde figured that Diane wanted to have this conversation privately and nodded. "Right. I'll be just in your room", she said to Alex and gave a quick kiss on her cheek before disappearing into the stairs.

Diane sighed. "I got a call..."

Alex didn't say anything, silently encouraging her to continue.

"It's... fuck, Alex. Your father died. That dumbass overdosed", Diane told her with another sigh.

"Oh..." Alex didn't know what to say. Her father had never been in her life, she didn't know what to think about his death.

"I know that he was never a part of your life but I just thought that you should know. His funeral is next week and I think I should go... It's up to you if you want to come with me."

"I know he was important to you at some point. Of course I'll come with you. And yes, he was dick when he left but without him I wouldn't be here, so..."

Diane gave her a small smile. "Thank you, honey. You can obviously tell Piper and if she feels like it she can come with us to the funeral... if she's ready. But I just thought that this was that kind of thing I should talk about with you first. And I didn't know how much you have shared with her, so..."

"Yeah, I get it. Piper knows about him but, yeah. I'll talk with her. Are you sure you're alright, though?"

"Yeah. It was a long time ago that I felt something else than disgust towards him. And honestly, I saw this coming. He used drugs already when we were together. This just brings back memories."

"How on earth did you fall for him?" Alex asked as she shook her head.

"I don't know", Diane said smiling a little. "Go to talk with Piper."

Alex hugged her mom briefly before followed Piper to the upstairs

"Hey", Piper greeted softly from Alex's bed as Alex came into her room.

"Hey."

"What was it? If you want to talk."

Alex groaned as she crashed down next to Piper. "It's my father."

Piper raised her eyebrows questioningly.

"He died. Overdosed."

Piper's eyes widened as she thought what to say. "I'm sorry?"

Alex chuckled but it didn't sound her own. It wasn't the chuckle Piper loved. "Don't be. He is... was practically a stranger. I just... I still feel this... I don't know how to describe it. It's not quite sadness but something like that? It doesn't make any sense", Alex sighed as she buried her head on Piper's shoulder.

"Of course it makes", Piper said as she wrapped her hands around Alex. "You're allowed to miss your father. At least the idea of him."

"Sometimes I wonder how it would have been if he hadn't left..."

"I know this might sound harsh but... It was better this way. Growing up alone with a mom as amazing as Diane is better than a junkie dad would have been", Piper said.

"I guess you're right... But he could have changed?" Alex pondered aloud.

"Yeah. He could have... but it's kind of pointless to think about it because it didn't happen. But you're still allowed to feel sad", Piper reassured.

"Let's just cuddle for a while?"

Piper answered by hugging Alex closer. "Sure thing."

They laid there in a comfortable silence before Alex took a deep breath. "His funeral is next week. I don't know which day but yeah, next week..."

"Okay?"

"I just... Mom is obviously going and I promised to be there for her and she said... I mean, if you feel like you're ready- you could... Obviously I don't want you to- you know I would never-"

"Slow down for a bit", Piper interrupted chuckling softly. "I can't finish the sentences you started, so how about you start from the beginning and just ask me what you wanted to ask", she suggested gently, already guessing what this might be about.

Alex groaned in mild frustration. "She said that you can come with us. To the funeral. But it's not a big deal. I totally get it if you don't want to come."

"It is a big deal Alex. And I want to come. I want to be there for you."

"Seriously? Are you sure?" Alex asked.

"I'm sure."

"Thank you", Alex sighed, suddenly feeling much better when she knew that Piper was going to be on her side through this.

* * *

The next week was kind of blur to Alex. She was moody and constantly on the edge and she was mad at herself because she let the man who was never part of her life to affect her that much.

Piper had been nothing but wonderful. Usually, it was Alex who had been taking care of Piper. Making sure that her thoughts stayed away from negativity and keeping company when she felt sad. This time it was Alex who needed someone to keep her thoughts positive and Piper made a great job with that.

Alex felt kind of bad for hogging Piper from Polly but Piper insisted it was fine since Polly was working most of the times anyway. On Saturday all the three of them went to eat lunch together and Alex got to know Polly better. It was obvious that Piper and Polly were both changed and they weren't always sure how to act around each other but Alex was happy that Piper got her best friend back.

The days went too fast and suddenly Alex found herself sitting on the backseat of their car with Piper as her mom was driving them to the funeral.

They were all wearing black dresses and Alex felt bad again as she noticed how uncomfortable Piper seemed when she had put the dress on. It probably reminded her of her parents' funeral.

Alex had told Piper that she didn't need to come but Piper insisted that she was fine.

"You okay?" Piper asked as she took Alex's hand in her own.

"Yeah. Are you?"

"Yeah."

Alex had talked about her father with Nicky and she had also promised to come with them as the funeral was in Hartford.

"Thank you for coming with us", Alex said smiling lovingly at Piper.

"Of course. Anything for you", Piper said cheekily as she pressed a kiss on Alex's cheek.

Diane also hadn't been herself lately and hadn't shared her usual witty remarks but now as she watched the two girls from the rear view mirror, she couldn't help but smirk. "You two are so cute it's almost sickening."

Piper chuckled blushing slightly but didn't let go of Alex's hand.

The rest of the journey was spent in silence before Diane parked the car. Piper got up from the car a little anxiously not really knowing what to expect.

The funeral was held in a cemetery, no church or anything. It was very different from her parents' funeral and Piper realized that she was mostly okay. There weren't tears threatening to fall onto her cheeks or any rising panic. She sighed in relief but squeezed Alex's hand a little tighter.

All three started to walk towards the open grave where people had gathered. They stood there by themselves as they didn't know anybody there. Diane recognized a couple of familiar faces but didn't make an effort to include herself into a conversation with them.

"He was a good man at some point", Diane said suddenly.

"I know mom. You wouldn't have been with him if he wasn't", Alex pointed out as she comfortingly wrapped her arm around Diane's shoulder.

"He just loved his drugs more", Diane retorted and Piper tried not to visibly flinch at her words. It hadn't been too far for her to turn up same. Or Nicky. What was it with Vause's family and drug addicts?

"And when I got pregnant... he just got scared. He ran away from his problems instead of facing them", Diane continued thoughtfully.

This time Piper couldn't keep the grimace out of her face but luckily neither Alex or Diane was keeping too close eye on her. Alex's father sounded too similar. Piper promised herself to never turn out like him.

She was startled out of her thoughts as Alex's phone buzzed. Alex glanced at the screen before her eyes moved around the cemetery. "Nicky's here."

"I'll go find her?" Piper proposed, wanting to clear her head a bit.

Alex smiled at her gratefully. "Yeah, thank you."

Piper slipped her hand out of Alex's and went to find Nicky, immediately missing the secure feeling of being on her girlfriend's side.

Alex and Diane talked about Alex's father for a bit more before Alex checked again if her mom really was fine.

"I'm fine, Alex. Don't worry. I'm just a bit overwhelmed right now", Diane said reassuringly.

Before Alex had time to respond, a man walked up to them. "Diane Vause?"

"That would be me, yes."

"Ah. I knew I recognized you", the man smiled.

Alex watched him half curiously and half warily. He didn't seem unfriendly but something about him made the hair stand up on the back of her neck.

"I'm sorry who are you?" Diane asked with raised eyebrows.

"Of course. I'm Fahri. I'm- I was a friend of Burley", The man, Fahri introduced himself as he offered his hand to shake.

Diane took his hand and shook it gently. "Nice to meet you."

"I recognized you from some pictures that he showed me", Fahri explained as he saw the question in Diane's eyes.

"Right", Diane nodded.

Fahri turned his eyes to Alex and smirked slightly. "You must be Alex."

"Yeah", Alex nodded but didn't say anything else in hopes that his attention would move elsewhere.

"You seem smart", he commented.

Alex huffed. "Okay?"

"You're around your twenties, right? You wouldn't be in need of a little college money, would you? I have a perfect job to offer if you're interested?"

Alex hesitated. Money was always good. But this man seemed kind of shady and she didn't want to tangle herself into anything she'd regret. But maybe she should hear him out first?

"No, she's not", an angry voice came behind Fahri's back and Alex moved a little, so she could see her girlfriend walking up to next to her glaring at the man. She had managed to find Nicky and she was walking just a couple of steps behind her, watching the scene unfolding in front of her.

A wolfish grin spread on Fahri's face as she saw Piper. "Piper Chapman. Long time no see."

"Luckily. Now, seeing that we're not interested in anything you're about to offer, you can fuck off", Piper said with a sweet smile.

All three women were watching her curiously but Piper refused to meet any of their eyes and just stared at Fahri.

Fahri raised her hands in surrender after a moment. "I will, calm down. But first, I want a couple of words with you."

Piper gritted her teeth and continued her glaring.

"Come on. All the things I helped you with and you're not going to spare even five minutes for me?"

Piper tensed before forcing herself to relax. "Two. You have two minutes."

Fahri grinned and started to lead them a little further away but Alex grabbed Piper's hand before she could follow.

Piper turned around to find Alex's concerned face and tried to smile reassuringly. "Don't worry. It's fine. I'll be back soon."

Alex let Piper's hand reluctantly and watched as she turned around to follow Fahri.

"Okay, what?" Piper asked once they were out of the earshot.

"How have you been?"

"Great. I got clean and you and your drugs are going to stay away from me and my friends", Piper threatened.

"Your friends", Fahri repeated amusedly. "Alex seemed to be more than just a friend", he commented with raised eyebrows.

"It's not your business. Tell me what you had to say so I can leave."

"You've become rude", Fahri mumbled before continued. "So, you got clean, huh? You're not craving it anymore? You know it would make you feel better."

Piper clenched her jaw.

"I have some if you need. You can even offer it to your girlfriend", he smirked as he took something from her pocket.

Piper's eyes widened as she glanced at the small packet. "What the fuck you think you're doing?! You trying to get arrested?"

"I knew that you'd care", Fahri told her still smirking.

Piper sighed as she ran her fingers through her hair. When she had started using Fahri had been there, he wasn't a drug dealer but Piper had gotten her drugs from him. Piper figured that he was part of some drug thing but had never asked. Fahri had taken care of her in his own fucked up way and he had been pretty much Piper's best friend back then. "Look Fahri, I'm grateful for everything you did for me but I need to stay away from drugs. For my brother, for my girlfriend, for _me_. So, _please_ , could you just... leave us alone?"

Fahri studied Piper's face for a moment before sighing. "Fine. But you know where to find me if you change your mind."

"Thank you", Piper nodded before turned away and went back to the others.

Before she had the chance to explain any of that, Nicky dragged her further away.

"Aren't I popular today", Piper quipped sarcastically.

"What the fuck was that Chapman? Do you think I don't recognize a drug dealer when I see one? I swear to god I will punch you in the face if you have managed to get yourself hooked on drugs again", Nicky ranted with an angry but quiet voice so they wouldn't draw attention.

"Firstly, he wasn't a drug dealer. But something close. Anyway, he was an old... friend from the time I used. But don't worry, I asked him to stay away from us and he agreed. Problem solved", Piper shrugged.

Nicky looked at her somewhat suspiciously. "I saw he had some stuff with him. You didn't get the urge?"

"Of course I got, Nicky!", Piper snapped. "Once an addict, always an addict, right? I just know better than to use again."

Nicky sighed. "Yeah, okay. You're right."

"Let's just get back? I promise it isn't anything serious."

Nicky looked at her skeptically for a while before nodded.

They went back to Diane and Alex who appeared to be even more confused now.

"What was all that?" Alex asked concerned.

Piper sighed and debated whether she should lie or just tell the truth. She hated lying to Alex, so she just went with it. "I got drugs from him."

Alex's and Diane's eyes widened as they stared at Piper in bewilderment.

"What?" Piper asked with furrowed eyebrows. Why was it such a shock, they knew that she had used- "Oh my god! Not now! Back then when I was using. Jesus, I wouldn't... God, no."

Alex and Diane sighed from relief at the same time as Nicky chuckled. "You sure you're not religious, Chapman?"

Piper raised her eyebrows amusedly "I guess it would be good time to inform you that if I was religious, I wouldn't have said that sentence because there is this thing called ten commandments and there is this one commandment which says: You shall not take the name of the Lord your God in vain."

Alex chuckled as Nicky groaned. "Aww, man. You're just like Alex, always pointing out the inaccuracy of my insults. Just take the goddamn insult and let it go!"

Piper shook her head laughing before turning her attention back to Alex and Diane. "Anyway, he got me drugs back then and was something like a best friend to me at some rather desperate times", Piper made a face. "Anyway, I'm pretty sure the job he was offering would have had something to do with drugs, so I intervened."

"I thought he seemed shady", Alex said with furrowed eyebrows. "Thanks. For telling the truth."

"Of course."

"If he's some kind of drug dealer, shouldn't you let the police know or something?" Diane asked worriedly.

"No", Piper shook her head immediately.

"What? Why?"

"He isn't a drug dealer. He's probably part of something bigger and I have no intentions to get involved with anything of that."

Diane didn't have a chance to answer as the welcome speech started. All the four of them turned their attention towards the random man.

The ceremony was quite short. After the welcome speech, Fahri gave the eulogy. It was surprisingly touching and Piper noticed some tears in Diane's eyes. Alex seemed thoughtful and just a little bit pained but wasn't crying. Piper figured that Alex was still thinking that what would it had felt like to have that kind of father. Though, Piper was fairly sure that Alex's father wasn't the good man that Fahri described. Piper slipped her hand into Alex's and gave her a reassuring squeeze. Alex turned to smile at Piper gratefully and squeezed back to signal that she was fine.

Then there was a short moment of silence as the body was lowered into the ground and then people went to throw flowers into the grave. Alex and Diane both had their roses but Nicky and Piper didn't since they were here only as emotional support.

After the flowers had been thrown, the same man who gave the welcome speech gave the closing words and then people started to gradually leave the cemetery.

Diane and Alex weren't keen on staying around, so they left rather quickly. When they got to the parking lot, Alex gave Nicky a tight hug and thanked her for coming.

"Of course. It was no problem", Nicky smiled as she hugged Alex back.

"I'll visit soon, okay?" Alex asked as she pulled back.

"You better", Nicky grinned before gave goodbyes to Piper and Diane and got into her own car.

Alex turned her attention to Piper. She had tried to gauge Piper's facial expressions during the ceremony, but her face had stayed carefully neutral.

"I'm fine, Alex", Piper smiled as she saw Alex's questioning look. " _I_ should be the one to ask if _you_ are okay."

"I'm okay", Alex nodded with a small smile before turned to look at her mother. "And you?"

Diane chuckled. "I'm alright. He was pretty much dead to me anyway. Are you sure you're fine, though, Piper?"

Piper groaned. Somehow Diane and Alex always managed to turn the attention to her. "I'm fine, seriously. This was so different from... I promise it was fine."

Diane and Alex nodded. "Alright then. Now when we're established that we're all fine, are we ready to go?"

"Yeah", Alex nodded as she wrapped her arm around Piper's waist.

When Diane turned around to walk the short distance to the car Alex tilted her head to whisper in Piper's ear. "Thank you for being here."

The blonde smiled at Alex. "Anytime."

Alex stared at Piper's eyes for a while. "I love you."

Piper grinned before snuggled her nose in the crook of Alex's neck. "I love you too."

Diane watched the interaction smiling from the car before quipping. "Alright, lovebirds. I'm going to leave now. Are you going to come with me or stay here acting all lovey-dovey."

Alex chuckled at her mother and started walking towards the car with her arm still securely wrapped around Piper.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! It's been a long way and I really enjoyed writing this story. I'm grateful for everyone who has been reading this story and all the positive feedback. It has kept me motivated! My next fic will probably be a pretty short neighbor fic that I can't seem to get out of my head :D Hopefully you'll be there. I'm going to keep publishing on Saturdays (or trying to). I just wanted to thank you all!**

 **-Iina**


End file.
